Traitor
by DaemonSyndrome
Summary: What if Sephiroth came for more than just the Black Materia after the destruction of the Temple of the Ancients... Sephiroth/Cloud, Vincent/Cid, Chaos/Cid
1. Traitor

Full Summary: What if Sephiroth came for more than just the Black Materia after the destruction of the Temple of the Ancients...Chronicles the famous journey of our favorite Final Fantasy VII heroes, with a startling twist of fate, beginning the moment Sephiroth decides to seek out his blond puppet for not only the personal agenda of his alien mother, but for the strange desire he develops to have Cloud remain close to him instead of in the protective embrace of his friends. Meanwhile poor Cid is contending with major problems of his own, involving the usually silent Vincent Valentine, or perhaps it goes deeper than the gothic raven.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Cloud, Vincent/Cid, Chaos/Cid

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII. I don't own it, Square Enix does. The End.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and others.

* * *

_"I was searching for you as well..."_

**Traitor.**

All but one of us had escaped the Temple of the Ancients when it had imploded in on itself leaving almost nothing behind except for rubble, fallen trees, and--thanks to Cait Sith--the Black Materia. Being the first one to catch my breath after our frantic escape I, Cloud Strife, rose from my seated position on the ground and headed slowly over to the small crater left behind by the implosion. I scanned the area easily locating what I had been looking for and crouched down picking up the Black Materia tightly into my hands. The materia felt strangely cold in my hands and the surface smooth like glass, which was unlike all the other materia I had held at numerous occasions. "Was this really what Sephiroth wanted? What purpose did he have for it?" I asked myself silently as I rose to my feet.

"Did you find that damn Materia yet, Spike?" I vaguely heard Cid shouting.

I sighed and turned heading back up to where my fellow companions were stationed. My gaze fell on Cid automatically and found him staring expectantly. I held out the materia for all of them to see and then I gasped falling to my knees as pain burned in my head. I shuddered unable to speak or answer the worried glances and questions from my companions. Then I heard it--his voice-- inside speaking to me for only my ears to hear.

"Cloud. Come to me."

I watched helplessly as my body stood and walked forward away from my companions one step at a time. I tried to fight to reclaim control but my efforts were useless and only made his voice ring louder in my ears. "Why couldn't I fight him? Sephiroth is my enemy!" my mind cried.

I heard him let out a deep chuckle before I fully realized I was staring up into catlike Mako-infused green eyes. "Se-phi-roth?!" I just managed to say. I watched his lips pull into that familiar smirk that sent a chill down my spine as he held his hand out to me.

"Give me the Black Materia."

I tried to pull back and resist as my hand rose against my will and placed the materia right into the palm of his hands. When the materia touched his hands some of my control returned but not completely for I still couldn't move away from him and grab my sword like I kept trying to will my hands to do. However, that didn't mean I couldn't glare hatefully up at him as he pocketed the materia. Unfortunately, my glare only proved to amuse him and I growled just bidding my time before he finally released his hold and flew away like all the previous times we had run into him.

Sephiroth didn't leave though. Those same hands that had taken the materia from me reached forward one grabbing me by my wrist and the other wrapping around my waist almost possessively as he pulled me flush up against his chest. I froze immediately under his touch and frantically wished I could move--that I could push him away. "Let go of me Sephiroth!!" I shouted.

"Why do you resist me?"

"I can't stand having your filthy hands on me!!"

The hand that had held my wrist brushed against my cheek as he grinned down at me not believing my words. "Your mind says the opposite of your mouth, Cloud. I know you don't mind my touch or even if I…." he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine making my eyes widen in sheer disbelief. I quickly collected myself and tried to struggle only to remember my lack of free will. I felt him smirk against my lips and I growled which he took advantage of to slip his tongue into my mouth and deepen the kiss.

As much as I wished desperately to deny it I couldn't help but admit that Sephiroth tasted _good_. He had a unique flavor that I couldn't even begin to describe as anything but purely Sephiroth. I found myself wanting to be able to participate in this kiss; wanting to pull him closer to me. I felt my cheek grow hot as I realized what I was thinking. "I can't think about my enemy like this!"

Sephiroth pulled away from me causing me to whimper at the loss and blink my eyes, that I hadn't even realized had fallen shut, open to stare up at him. He was smirking now because now there was no doubt that I truly did want him. For a moment I saw his eyes glancing passed me at something, though I had no idea what until it hit me. My companions. My friends. They were all there behind me watching their leader fall into the arms of the enemy without so much as a fight. I had fought though, but Sephiroth had won as soon as he had taken control of my body. As soon as the Black Materia had fallen into his hands so had I. Did that make me a traitor?

Sephiroth tightened his hold on my waist and I gasped as I felt the ground disappearing from beneath my feet. Sephiroth was leaving and it seemed he had every intention of taking me with him, but could I really go with him? I gazed into his Mako eyes searching for my answer and he leaned down whispering into my ear.

"Mother may have the materia, but you belong to me."

This declaration caught me by surprise and as he finally released his hold on me completely and allowed me one last look at my friends. I realized something in that moment. I had always been a traitor…I had always belonged to Sephiroth.

* * *

:Give constructive aid to the author, leave a review. Thanks for reading!:


	2. Protector

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII owns me, I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and whatnot.

* * *

_"I will take you to the Promised Land..."_

**Protector.**

Warmth surrounded me as I dreamed peacefully of days when I was younger. Days when I used to come home dripping from head to toe in mud after suffering attacks from the village bullies. I would always try to hide away under my wild bangs ashamed to meet my mother's gaze. "A big boy shouldn't cry…" my mind would shout. "….a big boy should be strong…..and able to protect others." Yet, no matter how ashamed I felt, my mother always gently lifted my chin and smiled warmly at me. She would tightly hug my mud coated body and cheer me up with hopes of finally confronting those bullies tomorrow.

I sighed in my sleep unconsciously snuggling closer to my unknown heat source while my mind fought to hold on to that simple happy memory as awareness slowly crept up on me. The makeshift pillow supporting my head shifted suddenly causing me to groan in annoyance. I didn't want to wake up! However, as my senses slowly returned I began to become aware of the rich powerful scent mixed with my own, the delicate yet tender flesh acting as my makeshift pillow, and the feeling of long fingers playing and needing my hair.

"_What's…..going on….?"_

As if to answer my question a deep rumbling noise sounded into my ears and it didn't take long for me to realize where the sound came from. I had felt the vibration against my cheek which meant it had come form the hard surface I had my head currently rested against. I gulped nervously as I peeled my eyes open slowly before gazing up into familiar feline mako green eyes.

"_Sephiroth….how had I forgotten…."_

I glanced away from those eyes scanning the room just to distract my mind. The room surrounding us lay encased with book shelves that broke off in the center revealing a dimly light hallway. Many books were scattered across the floor and on top of the lone desk stationed in the center of the room. "Full but empty of any personal touches…." I mused.. But I was forgetting one last piece of furniture, which caused my cheeks to color lightly. "….the chair." Sephiroth had me tightly held in his lap, cradling me like a mere child, while smirking down at me. "Damn, no wonder I had been laughed at…"

"Do you remember where you are?" questioned Sephiroth.

"How could I ever forget this place….." I cringed. "…_..The Shinra Mansion…..you locked yourself away in here that night…..and I served as a one of Hojo's experiments….I'd never forget."_

Sephiroth nodded without pause and I figured he hadn't read my thoughts. I glanced up to confirm my suspicions and smiled, much to his surprise. I couldn't help it. I could see sanity in his eyes which meant Jenova had eased her hold on him for now. I knew something this rare would be gone very soon so I couldn't help appreciate it while it lasted.

I gasped and dropped my gaze to the floor. "What was I thinking?" I found myself thinking, so easily falling back into denial. "_I had always been a traitor….I had always belonged to Sephiroth." _I remembered deciding that. "…but was it really okay? What about those I had chosen to fight along side to save the world from his grasp. Can I be a traitor and a protector?"

"Forget about them….you won't be seeing them ever again." his voice cut into my thoughts, putting an end to my silent questioning. "The Planet is no longer yours to bother protecting."

I glared up into his eyes opening my mouth to demand him to tell me what he had planned for them and the planet. Sound never left my mouth as he capture my lips in a forceful kiss. Our second kiss. Why do I feel so light headed? Why couldn't I remember what I was going to say? It made me frustrated to know that a simple kiss from Sephiroth could wash away all thoughts from my mind. And worse, Sephiroth realized he had this power over me even before I did.

"_Cloud, do you doubt my intentions?" _he whispered into my mind.

"…_what?" _I blinked, my mind cloudy and unable to think straight.

"_No harm will come to you….even as a traitor…" _he continued.

"_Was he protecting me?" _I thought, trying to understand his words.

"_Cloud…" _his voice echoed pleasantly in my mind.

"_I-I want to see them…." I whispered aloud against his lips, the words slipping out without me even realizing it._

He pulled away from me and I frown as I saw the insanity rise gradually within the depths of his gaze. I blinked being quite slow to regain myself.

"Come to the reunion….and you shall see them once more…" he stated, all emotion drained from his voice.

"_The reunion…? Will I be able to bare their anger against me? The anger upon seeing their protective leader in the hands of the enemy? The hurt…? How will Tifa…?"_

* * *

_::Thank you to everyone who reviewed::_


	3. Savior

Disclaimer: Characters, Storyline, and, in general, Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square Enix; woot.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and other additions.

* * *

"_Only death awaits you all. But do not fear. For it is through death that a new spirit energy is born. Soon, you will live again as a part of me..."_

**Savior.**

"How ironic...to be sleeping in the Sleeping Forest." I mused, while staring up into the leaves of a large tree that shielded my entire body from the morning's sunlight. I had woken up on the damp, moss covered ground only moments ago to find myself all alone. No Sephiroth in sight. Just one small gift left behind, placed right beside my head, so I'd know Sephiroth would be back. The black materia had been returned to me for reasons I couldn't quite figure out. _"Why had I been entrusted with the materia after all Sephiroth had done to acquire it?" _It felt strange to have the materia within my hands again and more so, to know the promise it now held between Sephiroth and I. _"Why had Sephiroth left me alone and why here?"_ I really wished to know the answer. I also couldn't help just wanting to be wrapped within Sephiroth's strong arms again.

"I refuse to believe I'm thinking this way..." I grumbled aloud. "In fact I should be mad and blaming Sephiroth for what he had done to me."

When the insanity had fully returned to Sephiroth's eyes I had been pushed off the man's lap and flush onto the hard floor. I had landed painfully on my ass with a loud gasp. Then, after quickly collecting myself, I'd risen to my feet angrily to glare unhappily up into Sephiroth's face. Those mako green eyes had remained completely emotionless but a smirk obviously tugged at his lips. I forgot who I was dealing with in that moment as my anger boiled over and I'd grabbed Sephiroth by his trench coat and opened my mouth to growl something out hatefully. However, just like before Sephiroth was one step ahead of me and without a word he'd raised his hand and brought it down against the back of my neck. I managed to let out a small gasp before darkness claimed my senses. Sephiroth caught my body as I'd slumped forward in unconsciousness and lifted me once more into his arms before taking off to prepare from the reunion.

Recalling everything up until I'd been knock unconscious, I had every right to be pissed off with Sephiroth. "I had probably been left here as a joke." I grumbled, not liking the conclusion I'd drawn. But a part of my mind knew Sephiroth wasn't one for jokes and had a reason for placing me in the Sleeping Forest. I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to just wait until the silver haired man returned. I'd make the him pay as soon as he came for me.

I had almost drifted back to sleep when a girlish giggle sounded from above me. For some reason it sounded oddly familiar. Then came the feathery light touch against my forehead, the scent of flowers, and the whispered words. "...Aeris...?" I blinked, opening my eyes to possibly confirm my suspicion.

"Cloud, you shouldn't be sleeping here. You have a job to do, right?" the flower girl whispered.

I smiled, overjoyed to see her again. She was the only one I could bare to face when my mind tormented me with thoughts of the budding relationship I had with Sephiroth now and the ones I'd left behind. Yet, Aeris always managed to make me recall and remember the things I tried to deny and lock away deep within the dark corner of my mind. Like now, she tried to make me regain my role as a hero and leader, but it hurt to think about those I had almost completely betrayed.

"I can't return to them Aeris." I stated numbly.

"They will forgive you. You must return; they need you Cloud." she urged, while tilting her head to the side, trying to coax me into believing her with a warm smile.

I looked away frowning deeply as I tugged at the grass below, in hopes of distracting my mind. I vaguely heard her move away. _"Cloud, please follow me."_ her voice carried with the wind, calling my eyes back to look at her. But Aeris no longer leaned over in front of me. I jumped to my feet, gazing around frantically for her.

Suddenly the colorful forest flora surrounding me lost its color and bleed gray before my eyes making me let out a gasp and take a wary step back. Then I saw her, Aeris, seeming to dance from one end of the forest to the other, talking about stopping Sephiroth from destroying the planet. I saw Sephiroth appear and the two began speaking about the Cetra and Jenova. The conversation confused me but when I shouted out to them to explain, they both ignored me as if I wasn't even there. The more the scene continued to play out before my eyes I realized that the scene was actually a memory; Aeris' memory from not too long ago. I froze suddenly, seeing Aeris rush off toward the forest exit, silently pleading for her to turn around and see Sephiroth stalking after her with the Masamune clutched tightly in his hand.

Without hesitation, I dashed after her just reaching the edge of the forest before a firm hand pressed against my chest holding me fast in place. I fought against the hand to continue forward but was unable to move. My body feezing up against my will.

"_You cannot save her, Cloud."_

I choked back a sound, somewhere between surprise and frustration, as my eyes shot up to meet cold green ones. Earlier, I would have been secretly happy to see those eyes, but now they only made me angry and full of hate. There was no way I was going to let Sephiroth kill Aeris. "Get out of my way, Sephiroth! I will stop you; I won't let you kill her."

Sephiroth's lips curved smoothly into a smirk before his hand fell to his side and his body faded out of sight. _"You cannot save her from me."_ his voice echoed throughout the forest. _"You cannot even save yourself."_ he chuckled.

I drew back as if Sephiroth had just slapped me in the face. Disbelief claimed my features while my hands tightened into fist and shook violently at my sides. After a long painstaking moment, I gazed up with determination burning in my eyes. "SEPHIROTH!" I roared loudly, while banishing my Buster Sword and dashing at high speed out of the forest; my path set solely on finding Sephiroth. I would prove to him that I was fully capable of stopping his evil plans.

* * *

::I loved reading all the wonderful reviews sent and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. -arigato mina-san!-::


	4. Puppet

Disclaimer: On the bottom of every Final Fantasy VII case you won't find my name printed. Credit goes to Square Enix.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and all that jiba-jaba.

* * *

_"If this is all a dream; don't wake me up..."_

**Puppet.**

Following Sephiroth had led me north to the Forgotten City. I halted briefly at a four way split in the road and without any thought I chose a random path, ending up in front of a mysterious lake with a giant shell structure beside the waters edge. Light danced across the waters causing it to sparkle and glow. Many leafless trees curved around the area of the lake, their bare branches adding an slight eerie feeling to the entire scene. Overall, it was truly beautiful. Strangely, I smelled the scent of flowers however there were none in sight. I found this peculiar but I shrugged it off and trailed over to the giant shell. Upon closer inspection I found a creaky staircase made out of the same hard framework of the shell and deathly close to crumbling under too much pressure. Out of caution, I gripped the numerous cracks within the ruff walls as I moved up the stairs one step at a time.

I pressed inch by inch onto the last step, inside satisfied I had made it without difficulty. The weight of my whole foot safely on, I leaned forward to bring my other leg up boldly, only to have the step collapse under me. With a bang I hit my head against the wall I'd been using as my crutch, little baby chocobos dancing wildly before my eyes. In my dazed state I managed to seize one of the lower cracks in the wall, my soldier reflexes just kicking in. "Damn you Sephiroth!" I grumbled, unconsciously having taken to blaming him for every mishap thrown my way. _I wouldn't be half dangling in this damned hole if it wasn't for him anyway._

Ignoring the slight headache the collision with the wall had caused, I pulled myself over the crumbling edge of hole. I crawled a safe distance away and collapsed on my back. I rested a hand on my forehead, needing it lightly. "I don't have time for this…" I sighed, rising to my feet intent on leaving the mako in my body to take care of the headache. I found a door and slipped inside, my need to rush reawakened as I shook of my previous caution.

I searched the inner corridor high and low coming up empty. The only thing to catch my attention was a large glowing fish. With a frustrated sigh, I left the building, jumped the hole, and headed back the way I'd come to the split of the four paths. Another path chosen and I headed on my way again. Heading left I came to a small house and merely found a Magic Source inside. I left and headed northeast to find--- an Aurora Amulet. With a roll of my eyes I equipped the amulet and headed once more to the split and went east. I swore I could hear Sephiroth laughing at me as I ended up at yet another house. Another inspection earned me an Enemy Skill Materia, which I located behind one of the bed's after climbing a ladder to the top level of the house. Five beds, strangely arranged, filled the otherwise empty space of the top level and gradually as I stared at them I became captivated by their spell. Without much thought I laid down on the closest one, sprawled out peacefully as my eyes slipped close surrendering to the call of sleep.

As I dozed, subconsciously I heard the sound of footsteps and not just one set either. Voices and whispers of a debated discussion filled the small house but my clouded brain couldn't pick up any of it. Then the familiar sound of the creaking ladder assaulted my senses making me grumble in my slumber and turn away from the direction it sounded from. Startled gasps and one ear piercing scream finally jolted me awake just in time to brace myself as I was tackled flat against the bed. Blinking groggily, I peered up into tearful brown eyes instantly knowing their owner.

"Oh Cloud, where have you been?" she cried loudly, nearly strangling me in her joy.

"It doesn't matter, Tifa." I tried to soothe her cries, though I felt strangely uncomfortable holding her. _Her arms just weren't the same. _I bit my lip. _How terrible I must be for thinking such thoughts. Tifa was…..Tifa is….I didn't know what we were, but she deserved a simple hug. Maybe even more._

"I told them Sephiroth forced you into it! You wouldn't…do something like that. I know you wouldn't!" she urged, while resting her head against my shoulder.

_If only that were the case, Tifa…._

My hand rested lightly against her back and she immediately snuggled closer to me. She accepted me so caringly with no regard for my traitorous actions. I didn't deserve such treatment, especially from her. I heard her whisper my name lovingly against my shoulder, urging me to answer in some way. I gulped hesitantly then replied, "I'm sorry Tifa." it was the only thing I could say.

She smiled, pulling away just enough to gaze into my face, oblivious to the true reason for my apology. "Why are you sorry? I told you, it wasn't your fault. Now that we're…all together again you won't have to face Sephiroth alone." she pressed, with no intentions of moving off of me any time soon and I didn't feel right pushing her away.

_Now that we're all together…_

It finally hit me that the request I'd made to Sephiroth had been granted. I hadn't had to wait until the reunion. They were right here….with me. I blinked glancing away from Tifa to the others: Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Red XIII(Nanaki), Cait Sith, and---someone was missing.

_You remember me?_

Who had asked me that?

_You cannot save her…_

Why couldn't I remember?!

"CLOUD!"

With a sudden jolt I jumped to my feet, wincing when I heard Tifa's startled scream. Mumbling a quick apology I helped her to her feet. Then I gazed at each of my companions silencing them into attention with just one look. The look of a leader, a role they had given me. Putting all else to the side, my thoughts and feelings, I began. "We have to stop Sephiroth. Aeris is in danger, we have to save her!"

After quickly explaining the situation we slit into groups and went our separate ways once more. Tifa and Cid came with me. Feeling drawn I led them back to the shell-shaped building I'd ended up previously and had to do a double take when I noticed the large fish residing inside was gone. In place of the fish a spiraling staircase revealed itself and without hesitation we hurried down the stairs. A faintly glowing blue path catch our attention and we followed the ramp to the bottom.

The area we were now in held a mixture of crumbled rocks and pillars while the walls glowed like crystals emitting an array of colors to fill the room. Ancient and extraordinarily beautiful. As we moved closer to a platform in the center of the room located over water, I felt an indescribable pull at my consciousness. Against my better judgment I ignored the strange pull, telling Tifa and Cid to wait as I checked things out by myself.

Pillars set up in the water gradually rising in height acted as my stairway to the large platform. I effortlessly jumped each pillar, showing off my 'First Class Soldier' skills. Then I saw her. She sat on her knees with her head bowed in prayer and I smiled stepping off at last onto the pillar. I opened my mouth to call out to her as I moved forward, but I froze suddenly gripping my head in agony. Dropping to my knees with my hands clutched tightly at my head, I fought against the gradual slip of my control. "Sephi-roth….?"

I blacked out.

He moved my body like a puppet on strings, I unsheathed my buster sword. Then slowly moved to stand in front of Aeris. My sword rose and I brought it down.

"C-CLOUD!!!"

I stopped and blinked my eyes open. First I was confused then I inched back in horror. _What was I trying to do? H-Had I just tried….? No! I would never…!_

Her eyes slipped opened and I stared into them completely ashamed. But she smiled and filled me with warmth. As if she had forgiven me when I was positive she hadn't seen my attempt on her life. I reached out to her, returning her smile the best I could. _A-Aeris._

Then he came and destroyed that simple moment of happiness. He stole her smile and forced her eyes to close forever. Like an angel he descended from the glass ceiling above and struck her down like a demon from hell. Masamune pierced her flesh feeding his mother's hunger for conquest. Without care for her life he removed his sword raising it high into the air triumphantly. Limply she fell forward into my waiting arms and I clutched her tightly against my chest, feeling the burn of tears in my eyes. _"Sephiroth…why? WHY!"_

"Why do you act as if you have feelings?"

I choked out a sob staring into Aeris's face, feeling so many emotions all at once, but mostly anger and hurt. _"S-Stop. How can you say that? Sephiroth….how can you….?"_

"My eyes burn, my hands are shaking, and my heart aches! Are those not feelings?!" I growled venomously.

He smirked, lowering Masamune. "You are just a puppet. You have no heart and cannot feel any pain."

"….." I jerked back, the tears streaming down my face and the dryness of my throat displaying my heart's agony. My blue eyes dropped to the floor, betrayal shining within their deep depths. _"I'd thought he cared, but…I should have never believed he'd…"_

Delicate leather covered fingers forced my chin up, raising my eyes to meet his mako green ones. He'd crouched down before me, having crossed the small distance previously between us soundlessly. I didn't dare lean into his touch or melt under the intensity of his gaze. _"He'd hurt me enough already, why couldn't he just leave…"_

Though my words were cold and my thoughts hateful, my heart still managed to betray me. Even though I clutched Aeris's body in my arms, overwhelmed with grief over her death, and shaking with the ferocity of my emotions I was rendered helpless. His lips kissed my tears away like he hadn't been the one to cause them and wished to comfort me. A light kiss on my lips and cheek like he wanted me to know I was loved. Then he rose gracefully, moving back under the light casted down from the break in the ceiling. His eyes met mine in a special look solely for me and then he flew out the way he came, on the invisible wing of a broken angel.

"_You will always be my….puppet."_

My heart tightened, as those words whispered almost lovingly into my mind. Then my eyes fell to Aeris shamefully. "I'm sorry."

* * *

::Amg, chapter three recieved really wonderful reviews; I'm so happy! Arigato, Mina-san! -hugs- This chapter is longer than my other ones, so I hope I somewhat appeased those that wanted longer chapters.:: 


	5. Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and I definitely don't have Sephiroth locked up in my room.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and sugary sweet things.

* * *

"Then, I'll be going now. I'll come back when it's all over..." 

**Leader.**

"_I couldn't believe she was really gone...Aeris deserved to live. But Sephiroth had been right, I couldn't save her. With my own hands I had almost..."_ I lowered my head and gazed solemnly into her pale features. Her skin felt like ice as I held her tightly in my arms, but it was unnoticeable when compared to the frigid water nipping at my legs. I had decided to lay Aeris to rest in the lake where she'd peacefully slumber forever. No one would ever be able to harm her again.

Faintly, I heard Yuffie's muffled tearful screams and Tifa's soothing whispers. Yuffie hadn't been with us long but she'd managed to become attached to Aeris and love her like a sister. And Tifa considered Aeris a rival, but loved her all the same. Cid and Vincent where unreadable. However, Cid had his head bowed in her respect and after some coaxing got Vincent to do the same. Cait Sith sat next to Nanaki by the water's edge tossing white lilies into the lake. We were a particular group taking the pain of her death in different ways. To everyone Aeris was a teammate, a friend, and even like family. For me, I loved Aeris, but not like most would think. She was someone who understood me and the obstacles life had thrown my way. She was always willing to aid me in any way she could and I appreciated everything she did for me. That's why it hurt so much that I was unable to return the kind gestures. If I had just been able to save her life---to protect her--- she'd still be here. I could show her the gratitude she deserved. If the others hadn't been there to stop me from slicing her in two, I might have joined her in death. I would never be able to live with myself knowing I had stolen away her life.

With slow cautious steps, I moved deeper into the waters until they rested at my waist. I held her body out, supporting her just enough to lay floating on top of the waters. For what seemed like forever I didn't move and allowed my mind to flash with the many memories I had of Aeris. The day I fell into a bed of her sweet smelling flowers that she had planted all by herself, the time she got me to cross dress even though I tried to forget that, and the most memorable being when she urged me to accompany her around the Golden Saucer. I will always treasure those memories. A small smile tugged at my lips and soon I found myself gazing back into her face to find a smile on her face as well. I sighed, pulling my hands, that had been supporting her body, away to watch her body gradually slip beneath the waters. She glowed as the ray's of light striking the waters surrounded her body in a beam of sparking light. _In the end Sephiroth had failed to steal away her smile and for that I was truly happy._

When we had all said our final goodbyes we headed in hushed silence back to the small house I'd been found snoozing in previously. I called everyone to attention, I had something to tell them.

"I am Cloud Strife, First Class Soldier---" I began.

"We already know this shit!" Cid cut in.

I sighed and continued, simply ignoring his comment. "Everyone has different reasons for being here and I want to know if you're all still willing to continue with me? I will be heading after Sephiroth."

Even before I finished Tifa had already moved to my side confirming that she would still follow me. Yuffie followed soon after, still sobbing slightly as she quietly whispered Aeris' name. I figured she was out for revenge. Cait Sith danced over intent on continuing to observe the journey all the way to the end. Nanaki padded over stating that he was out to protect the planet. Cid grunted some lines about fucking hating Shinra and some gruesome comments involving his spear and Sephiroth. Everyone cringed at his words. Vincent stayed silent but when asked again nodded to his coming. I guess he had his reasons. Barret seemed to have a score to settle so he was obviously accompanying us. I nodded my thanks to everyone before urging everyone to take a rest. The day had been hard, we all needed to rest our minds for a bit.

A few hours later we all rose from our beds and prepared ourselves for the obstacles ahead of us. I led my team of Cid and Vincent back to the four way split in the road and proceeded north. From there we turned east. I had no doubts I was headed the right way because, even though I didn't tell Cid or Vincent, at certain times on the way visions of Sephiroth flashed in my mind. I saw the paths he'd taken and guided my team that way, ignoring the fact that he was obviously calling me to him. I still wasn't mental prepared to meet up with Sephiroth again but I knew I had to hurry to his reunion without delay. I had no time to waste.

Eventually, we found ourselves inside a cave with are only means of continuing being to climb. Besides having to listen to Cid's stream of curses after almost falling a good ways down when some rocks crumbled underneath his weight, which caused him to have to be rescued by Vincent haphazardly. We managed to make it to the top. I had to keep a safe distance from Cid for awhile when he heard me chuckling. Trailing through the large opening in the walls of rock we found ourselves knee deep in freezing cold snow. I thought Cid would run out of curse words as he glared hatefully at the snow covered landscape. I almost swore I saw Vincent crack a smile but it had to be a trick of my mind.

As we tracked right on through, Cid seeming to be the only one suffering from the frosty air, we managed to find a plain of green grass. Spotting chocobo prints in the grass, we took time to catch one for each of us since we didn't know how far we would have to travel to find a town. However, it didn't take us long to finally locate a town and, more importantly, shelter within the Icicle Inn.

The three of us were the first to arrive and so we purchased rooms for the entire team. Then we waited in the lobby and warmed ourselves by the fire with a steaming hot cup of coffee, or tea in Cid's case. Most of the wait was spent in silence but after awhile a small conversation started.

"...where are we headed from here?" asked Cid.

"Sephiroth should be awaiting at the top of the mountain..." I answered, only mildly paying attention. My thoughts were elsewhere.

"Why call us to this fuckin' reunion?" Cid went on.

"..." I stared down into my untouched coffee solemnly. _Could I tell him that Sephiroth was truly only waiting for me? That he might finally force me away from them?_

"Damnit! Are you listening Cloud?!" Cid grumbled, irriated at being ignored.

Vincent shot him a pointed look. Cid silenced immediately after a few muttered words. "Fuckin' vampire..."

I caught the somewhat pained look that flashed in Vincent's eyes before they were hidden under his ebony strands. Sighing I graced Cid with a reply. "I don't know why, but we have to be there to stop him!"

The conversation died from there and fell into silence once more. Cid continued to sip his tea while occasionally glancing Vincent's way for some reason and Vincent remained closed in on himself, locked away in his thoughts. I just stared blankly into my coffee mug bored yet content with the silence. The less questions asked, the less chances of having to lie to avoid revealing my secret.

Half a hour passed before the others arrived nearly frozen stiff and dripping with snow. I passed them the keys to their rooms so they could go warm up, then I left out to expore around town alone.

* * *

::Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Arigato, to all who have already reviewed!::


	6. Insomniac

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is an extremely bad obsession that I did not create. Lol.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and super sexy bishōnen.

* * *

_"Too much hope is the opposite of despair... an overpowering love may consume you in the end."_

**Insomniac.**

Going out to explore around the snowy town had been an excuse to be alone, but it was impossible to ignore the constant astonished stares of the townsfolk and the annoying kids constantly asking me questions. They were all curious as to why I wasn't bundled up or freezing my ass off in the deathly frigid winds. It had nearly driven me insane until a kind old lady coaxed me into a worn dark blue jacket, that I'd only accepted after lots of persistence. From then on the kids left me alone and the parents only stared if they catch sight of my mako-infused blue eyes.

Needless to say, I managed to distract my mind by buying items from a few of the shops. I bought an upgrade weapon, Organics, a few Hi-Potions and some Tents. Then I lucked out by locating chests around town that held valuable items like a Vaccine and Hero Drink. Plus, an old mountain climber gave me a Glacier Map to help navigate up the Great Glacier, where we needed to go to reach Sephiroth. Exploring around town had turned out to be an indisputably wise and rewarding decision. My simple trip around town had cleansed my mind of all thoughts of Sephiroth, bad or good. However, every good thing must come to an end. For at precisely midnight, when the shops had shutdown for the night and only the insomniacs were still willfully awake, I literally stumbled into the lap of my sworn enemy.

Without knowing why, I stumbled into a strange old two-leveled house. The place obviously was deserted years ago and ransacked. Even so, for some reason the thieves left behind expensive looking machinery and only seemed to have stolen files or important documents. An ancient projector had also been left untouched and after closer inspection I discovered video tapes about Aeris' mother, Ifalna, and Professor Gast. The videos revealed the story of the Cetra and the reason why the house looked like the residents had disappeared in a hurry. Hojo had found the hiding couple then murdered Professor Gast and taken Ifalna hostage. The sneaky bastard's involvement strangely didn't surprise me in the least. In fact I had almost been expecting it, as the suspense had gradually built with each recording.

The imagery caused my mind to swirl with thousands of thoughts and unanswered questions. A sense of revelation also seeped in. I finally understood most of the discussion between Aeris and Sephiroth in the Sleeping Forests, when they had spoken of the Cetra._ "...but why had Aeris gone alone? What was she trying to accomplish?"_ I still wondered that even now. It was in that moment of thought that a slick leather covered hand clamped around my mouth and another wrapped possessively around my waist.

"_...you should leave your mind open for more important thoughts." _a voice I knew all too well whispered into my ear, in a silky smooth tone.

Immediately my eyes narrowed into small slits, as I struggled against his hold. _"How dare he even consider that I'd allow him to touch me after what he'd done!"_ I growled mentally.

"Why should I ask to touch what belongs to me?" he said in answer to my silent question.

"Since when have I ever agreed to belonging to you?" I hissed, after yanking away from his hand. Which I then attempted to bite spitefully.

He effortlessly avoided my attack and decided I wouldn't mind if he shamelessly sent that hand to work on disposing of my jacket. My cheeks colored a light pink when he successfully unzipped and slide the jacket down to my elbows; having maneuvering skillfully around my constant struggles. Then he calmly ignored my murderous threats and pressed his lips to my neck in a feathery light caress. I went limp in his arms and just stared forward, my eyes wide like two huge bright blue saucers.

"S-Stop, Sephiroth." I gasped, not really sure how to react to the sudden turn of events. This wasn't what I had expected.

"_Cloud, don't you weary of resisting me?" _his voice whispered sinfully into my mind as he twisted me around in his arms, claiming my lips forcefully.

When his lips met mine I couldn't help the small moan that escaped my slightly parted lips. I found myself slowly falling right back into the web of confusion and blind worship that had ensnare me the first time he'd kissed me. I thought I had almost escaped and prepared myself to contend with him, but his hold on me was as strong as it had always been. _"W-Would it be so bad to..."_ Gasping suddenly, I pushed away from Sephiroth with all the strength I could muster. Surprisingly he released me without a fight.

My eyes shot up to meet his in a heated yet pained glare. Many doubtfully thoughts where racing through my mind as I searched his eyes for the answers he refused to give me. _"Why do you continue to seek me out, Sephiroth? Do you even care?" _

Jenova and the insanity she fueled in him weren't present in his gaze; the look was as emotionally detached as I remembered it being. So devoid of the caring look I wished to see someday in them.

After fixing my clothes, I stepped cautiously over to Sephiroth and with a determined sigh I pressed my lips softly to his own. He seemed to sense the meaning behind this gesture and kept his arms to his sides. When I pulled away I allowed a small smile to form on my face. I was still angry with him, but I also somewhat understood him as well.

"_Please, tell me if this is just a game...? Do you enjoy toying with me like this?" _were the words I left him with as I ran out the house and into the frigid midnight air. I continued running until I was within the confines of my room inside the Icicle Inn. For a long time I laid sprawled out across the bed in silence, but after awhile I realized something I hadn't taken the time to think about.

"_What did I want to hear? What did I expect him to tell me?" I groaned pitifully, and slammed my pillow over my head. Sleep would be my only escape from the barrage of thoughts assaulting me now._

* * *

_::I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out, but I couldn't bring myself to change it. Well anyway, review please.::_


	7. Insomniac pt2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Final Fantasy VII.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and whateva.

Note: Here's the second part of chapter six. I apologize for not posting this together in one whole chapter instead of making it into two part like this. You can flame me if yah want, I'll be a good sport about it. xD Well anyway, please R&R. Oh and sorry, no Sephiroth/Cloud in this part. hehe.

PS: "sucura" if you're still reading my story don't read this chapter. Trust me. (Btw, you won't miss out on anything extremely important if you heed my warning, okay.)

* * *

_"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel..."_

**Insomniac. (pt.2)**

Down at the end of the hall, about four doors from Cloud's room, Cid stepped out from around the corner. The pilot had secretly hid behind the corner after Cloud had rushed frantically up the creaky inn stairs. He wasn't usually one to spy on others, but the blonde's behavior as of late had caused him to become rather suspicious. "Tch, runs like he's seen a damn ghost." he muttered, as he moved back to where he'd been standing around the corner, leaning against the wall silently. Then he snatched a cigarette from the box always held to the side of his head by his goggles and pulled his lighter from his pocket, striking the flame quickly to light the end of his cigarette. He took a long drag and blew out the smoke with a calm sigh as he stared blankly out the small window stationed across from him.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" a voice said suddenly.

"Holy shit!" yelled Cid, while jumping nearly four feet in the air, just barely managing to hold onto the cigarette positioned at the corner of his mouth. He'd almost had a heart attack. Slowly calming his racing heart, Cid finally chanced a glance at the one who had snuck up on him soundlessly. "Vin?" he blinked, not at all expecting to see the ebony haired male.

Vincent remained completely neutral as Cid basically gawked at him like some gapping fish. Though, it was quite amusing on Cid. It was a wonder how he could balance his cigarette without dropping it and still maintain that look.

Collecting himself, Cid crossed his arms and glared. A staring contest ensued. Soon however Cid admitted defeat and grumbled, "What do you mean?" Referring to Vincent's first and only statement since his sudden appearance.

"Cloud's behavior is peculiar, as I am sure you've noticed? Or do you find enjoyment out of spying on him?" he questioned, crimson eyes never straying away from Cid's face.

He paused, taking a long drag of his cigarette, then answered somewhat cautiously. "You been spying on 'em too?" he shot back.

"There is no need to spy when the evidence is so obvious." he stated calmly. "Do you understand, Highwind?"

"What the fuck do ya mean, Vin?" he blinked, deeply confused. "...the evidence is obvious? What the hell?" he went on slowly trying to piece together what was being said to him.

For a long time Vincent remained silent, which unnerved Cid greatly. He was itching to know what was going on, but more so he didn't want his Gothic looking comrade to stop talking. The silent and emotional Vincent was what he'd come to know as _normal_ Vincent behavior, yet here he was listening to a surprisingly talkative Vincent with seemingly no fear of socializing. Something had to be a little off the rocker here and he was going to find out what. With that in mind, he closed some more of the distance between them and came to stand right in front of Vincent with his eyes staring up expectantly into suddenly wary crimson orbs.

"Answer the fuckin' question, Vin!" he growled quickly, bored with the silent treatment.

As soon as the words left his mouth he was slammed against the wall, his hands pinned on either side of his head. "Vin...?" he gasped, from both the weird look Vincent was giving him and the painful tingles trailing up his spine. The cigarette he had been smoking falling from his lips to the floor dangerously, but quickly got snuffed out by one of his feet when he moved to shift further back against the wall. Vincent was a little too close for comfort.

"Not Vin, just Vincent." the sniper corrected with a small glare. Then he leaned forward, his lips right beside Cid's ear. "What would you say if I told you I wanted you in the most sinful of ways?" he purred , before pulling back slightly to watch for Cid's reaction. The pilot's cheeks were colored lightly and his eyes were wide.

"W-What?!" Cid gasped out finally.

Vincent flashed him a smirk and continued, "That's not a no, Highwind." he chuckled.

Cid blinked at him in horror. "You're freakin' kidding me right?" he gulped.

Vincent's smirk only widened. "Have you figured out the answer?" he asked, while replacing his emotionless mask back on. Which strangely only proved to freak Cid out more.

"Huh?"Cid was deeply confused now. Nothing was making any sense to him.

"Cloud has this type of relationship with someone you know very well." he offered in explanation.

"Cloud and you are..._together_?" Cid blinked with a loud gasp.

"No, Highwind. I believe the correct term is Cloud and Sephiroth are together." Vincent said, feeling highly amused by the comical look Cid was now sporting. Telling the pilot this may not of been the right choice however.

"No shit! Are you serious?! Those two..._together_?" Cid choked out.

Vincent nodded and finally released Cid rather reluctantly. The pilot only mildly noticed, having completely forgotten about their compromising position after finding out Cloud's secret relationship. It was hard to fathom that their leader was possibly sleeping with the enemy. Sure he had seen Cloud and Sephiroth basically sucking each others faces off with his own eyes, but he'd figured it was totally one-sided. Now, having learned that Cloud had no fuckin' problem making out with that insane psychopath, what did that mean for their whole crew who were trying to save the planet? Was Cloud switching sides?

"I thought old farts needed tons of sleep?"an annoyingly girlish voice cut into his thoughts.

With a start, Cid's head shot up as he sneered irritably. "Damn brat, where'd Vincent go?" he growled, glancing around Yuffie to find that Vincent had completely disappeared.

"How should I know?" she yelled, placing her hands on her hips angrily.

Without another word, Cid pushed passed her and headed around the corner towards his own room. Ignoring the angry insults thrown his way. Damn brat never left him alone. He didn't hate her though, he just had some things on his mind and wanted to relax in his room with his thoughts. Some sleep wouldn't hurt either.

However when he finally opened the door and stepped into his room, he found he had a visitor sitting calmly on the edge of his bed. "How did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." he got as a reply. Sighing tiredly, he started to close his door only to end up tripping over his feet. Much to his surprise, he was caught rather easily by a pair of strong hands. He found himself left half standing and half tipped back awkwardly under the support of those hands. God, he wished this day would just end and spare him further embarrassment. "Thanks...Vincent." he said weakly.

Vincent nodded in acceptance, but made no move to right Cid out of his awkward position and back onto his feet.

"um...why are you in my room?" he asked, blushing slightly. He couldn't move and Vincent wasn't letting him up for some reason. _"What the hell was going on?" _he yelled within his mind.

"I was curious." the sniper offered.

"About...?" urged Cid, hoping Vincent would take the bait and continue.

"Will you speak to Cloud about what I've told you?" he went on after a pause.

Cid wiggled unconsciously in Vincent's grip, still highly uncomfortable. He hadn't decided what he would do yet, but talking to Cloud hadn't come to mind. In fact, he might have gone back to Vincent to talk a little more about it. He gulped suddenly. Then again maybe that wouldn't be the right decision. Vincent was acting rather peculiar as of late.

"No." he answered simply.

Without warning Vincent leaned dangerously close to Cid causing the other to inch back nervously. "Fuck! Let go!" Cid yelped, struggling now.

"Are you feeling okay Highwind? Your cheeks are a tad bit flushed." whispered Vincent. Before he quickly righted Cid back onto his feet, then he left the room in a hurry, closing the door behind him. Not even waiting for Cid to reply.

Cid blinked, completely speechless as he stared blankly at the floor. _"What the hell is wrong with Vincent?"_

* * *

::So, what did yah think?::


	8. Snowboarder

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII stole my heart and, in love, I borrow the characters for my own twisted amusement.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and cosplay accessories.

::IMAE - I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out but -eeh- it helps get the story closer to -dun dun dun- the reunion! That's where things will get juicy -grin- okay scroll down and read. -hehe- (Feed the author, please R&R!)::

* * *

_"I was frozen in time, but I feel as if my time is just beginning..."_

**Snowboarder.**

The next morning I woke up feeling surprisingly sore, something I wasn't used to being after all the crap ShinRa put me through. As I rolled out my bed I peered out the window and noticed that sometime during the night a storm had hit the small town. Wild frosty winds raged outside leaving the streets deserted as the townspeople hid from the storm inside their homes. Today would not be a good day to traverse the Great Glacier, but we had to keep going. With a pitiful groan I turned and trudged off to take a hot shower. Greedily I relaxed under the spray of warm water for about a hour wanting to savor the heat as long as I could. Mako alone couldn't protect me from the frigid winds roaring outside or the numbing touch of the snowy landscape. Reluctantly I twisted the knob and stepped out the shower with a light sigh. Then toweled and dressed quickly before going about the rest of my daily regiment. When I had finished I grabbed my Buster Sword from the corner and swung it once in a complete circle, loving how it felt in my hands, then sheathed it on the holster angled diagonally on my back. After one last look around my room I exited out the door and gasped as I nearly tackled poor Yuffie to the floor.

"Ack, Cloud!" she cried while stumbling back slightly, her hands swinging in the air comically. Luckily she was able to catch her balance and recover quickly. In situations like this being a ninja really paid off and saved her from having to go through the whole day nursing a sore bum. She blinked up at me brightly, seemingly unaffected by what just happened a second ago. "Everyone's been waiting for you? Did you over sleep?" she wondered with childish curiosity. "Did you look outside, the weather's horrible! Are we still leaving today?" she yammered on, jumping from side to side on the balls of her feet.

I groaned pitifully. _How could she be so hyper so early in the morning?_ I thought disdainfully. Raising my hands I stopped her just as she opened her mouth to bombard me with a plethora of other questions. "Yuffie, we're leaving today and YES we are going to travel through that dangerous weather." I answered. She calmed immediately not seeming to like that idea at first, then she jumped up with a cry of determination. I cringed at the sound and rushed passed her, nearly running down the hall to get away.

"No storm is too fierce for the great ninja Yuffie!" I heard her declare with a laugh and run off, but she didn't follow me.

So I was able to slip away down to the lobby and snatch up a seat by the fire with a cup of steaming coffee. Most of the team had also wandered down to the lobby and taken their own seats; only Yuffie, Tifa, and Vincent were missing. Light mutters of conversations reached my ears but I paid them no attention. I merely enjoyed the silence while sipping my coffee. However, as time wore on I began craving for some type of conversation as my thoughts treacherously brought up thoughts of Sephiroth. _"Would he tell me it had all been a game to throw me off guard and leave me open for the killing blow? Would he dominate me with his sword to my throat, flash that twisted smirk brought on by Jenova's influence, and tell me the sick pleasure he got out of fucking with my mind?" _I frowned lowering my coffee mug. _"O-Or...will his green eyes, that I could die happily just drowning in, snatch away my resolve while his lips claim mine possessively. His voice echoing sweet endearments soothingly within my mind, putting all my doubts to rest. Was I being too hopeful?"_ I closed my eyes dishearteningly, pulling my mug back to my lips distastefully. I desperately needed a distraction about now.

"Spike, you look like shit. What happened?" the gruff pilot asked, yanking out a seat across from me.

I nearly cried out in gratitude and hugged the pilot, thankful for his perfect timing. But I forced myself to remain nonchalant and glanced up, looking disinterested. I might have ended up with a spear up my ass if I had acted upon my display of gratitude. Cid wasn't one for open displays of affection, not that I was for that matter, and was more for bonding through drinking contests and raw displays of strength. Then again, if you just mention something about space or the sky you might as well of gained his love right there. Most people came to like Cid one way or another, even if he had such a creative way with words. I grinned slightly and answered quickly to not anger him, "I had a rough night..."

Cid choked suddenly, slamming his beer onto the table.

I blinked worriedly wondering if I had said something wrong. However, he recovered quickly with a weird laugh and I shrugged it off. He took a hurried gulp of his beer and with a sigh I went on. "...but it wasn't a waste and I found a map. Then I..." I bit my lip, catching myself before I revealed too much. Besides, Cid didn't seem to be looking too good. The cold might have finally gotten to him and given him a fever. His cheeks were tinged a light pink.

"Cloud, you okay with killing this psycho right?" he asked suddenly.

My gaze fell to my empty cup as a deep frown marred my features. _"Why was Cid asking me this? Had he begun to suspect me?"_ I panicked inwardly. Seconds passed in silence as I wonder what to tell him. A light bulb went off in my head and I blurted out a quick answer, hoping my hesitation hadn't been noticed. "I used to look up to Sephiroth as my idol, but who we're fighting now isn't Sephiroth. He isn't himself anymore." I had only partially lied. Sephiroth wasn't in his right mind anymore, even if I had seen glimpses of the real Sephiroth occasionally peeking through Jenova's hold. "I will avenge Aeris' death..." I mumbled solemnly.

He nodded with a meager grin. "Good tah hear! Thought ya might be too depressed to fight ya idol," he laughed, easing the somewhat tense atmosphere. He took another sip of his beer and leaned back in his chair comfortably. "...ya ain't acted like yourself for awhile, Tifa keeps saying." he went on calmly. "...causing us to wonder things..."

I winced inwardly and sighed. "Just had a lot on my mind." I offered in explanation. Somehow I should have expected them to start doubting me. Why wouldn't they when I even doubted myself? Tifa especially. She had been avoiding me since this morning. She refused to look me in the eye. She didn't rise to greet me in that loud cheery display of hers that she usual did each morning. No hello or anything, she just walked passed me as if I had done something bad to her. I hadn't though, had I? Perhaps she had a fever like Cid seemed to have. "I'm sorry for making everyone worry..." I apologized.

Cid waved it aside. "Don't worry 'bout it. Take a damn load off and have a beer," he urged spiritedly. He believed Cloud, even if his creepy vampire friend didn't. Sephiroth was the one they should be focusing on, he was the one causing all the problems. Though, that did raise the question of what they where going to do about Cloud's occasionally lapses in control. They couldn't have Cloud giving away the black materia. "What do ya say?" he said referring to his offer of beer.

"Alcoholic beverages don't affect me, the mako won't let me get drunk." I grinned suddenly, remembering a time back in Soldier when Zack had gone to great lengths to test that theory. Zack had managed to succeed but he had never revealed his secret Soldier crippling mixture. "We should be heading out anyway...is everyone here?" I asked, scanning the lobby.

"That mako shit is fucking cruel." he grumbled as if it had offended him. He gazed at Cloud watching the blond scan around for their other teammates. "Think I saw Tifa and Yuffie sneak in about five minutes ago." he answered.

I rose from my seat and called the team to attention, forgetting that one more member of our team was missing. Slowly I explained the route we would be taking and split the team up into groups. When everyone understood, I sent them out to gather any last minute items they may need from the shops. Cid was the only one who didn't rise to head out and muttered that he had already prepared all he would need. Then growled something about not finding anything to fend of the blizzard outside. I spared him a grin before turning to go pick up one last item necessary for our trip.

While I was gone Vincent made himself known from his hiding place in the dark corner of the lobby. No one had noticed when he had snuck into the lobby area. He moved across the room to Cid in his classic Turk fashion, making absolutely no sound at all. He touched Cid's shoulder, causing the pilot to stumble out of his seat and grab for his spear instinctively. He regarded the pilot evenly as he caught the spear and spoke. "You lied." he accused.

The spear lowered to the floor as Cid gulped guiltily. "Damn Vincent...I had to ask something. Who else could I talk to?" he plead, not meeting Vincent's piercing crimson eyes.

Hurt flashed across Vincent's face, but was quickly masked by indifference. He had wanted Cid to come to him, yet that idea seemed to haven't even crossed the pilot's mind. "You've made him suspicious." he stated somewhat coldly. "He'll be on guard now."

"Fuck!" he cursed, not noticing the change in Vincent's voice. He hadn't intended to set off red alarms in Cloud's mind that they suspected him. He just wanted to know if they could still trust him as their leader, even if he might have developed feelings for their enemy. Glancing up, he finally noticed the emotionless glare Vincent was giving him. It unnerved him and made him inch back unconsciously. _"Why is he giving me that glare?"_ He wondered silently.

Vincent glanced to the side. "Do I frighten you Cid?" he inquired softly.

Cid kept silent unsure how to answer, and was rescued when I returned.

"All right,...let's mosey." I shouted enthusiastically. Only to be reprimanded by Cid immediately afterwards.

"Damn! Stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'Move out!' or somethin'?" he growled distastefully.

I laughed highly amused, though I disagreed with Cid. "Move out!" Turning I headed out, knowing my teammates would follow me. When I slowed down north of the town, surrounded by a small forest of trees, uneasily I chanced a glance behind me feeling like I was being watched. My uncertainty was confirmed when I caught sight of the fiery crimson eyes burning into me. I gulped nervously and tore my eyes back to the trail ahead. _"Had I pissed Vincent off unconsciously?"_ I searched though my mind for a possible answer coming up dry. _"Perhaps I was just reading his expression wrong."_ I rationalized, not daring to glance back again.

* * *

Continuing north we covered a lot of ground by maneuvering as far as we could on the snowboards I had got for free from a handicapped kid in town. The kid had injured his leg, he wouldn't be able to use the snowboard for quite some time, and after a small exchange, I had lucked out with snowboards for the entire team. Snowboarding had gotten my adrenaline pumping and caused this stupid cocky grin to mar my features until we had to dismount. It had been humorous to see Cid attempt snowboarding, but it only enhanced the notion that Cid and anything involving cold weather did not mix. Vincent on the other hand slid and twisted like a pro, as if he had been snowboarding all his life. "_When did a Turk have time to practice snowboarding?"_

On the way we came to two sets of forks in the road and headed left both times and finally landed down on smooth snowy ground; we would have to walk from here. We traveled east from our landing point and came to a wide open area. Each direction appeared exactly the same, no difference whatsoever, which meant it was time to whip out the map. Glazing around silently, I surveyed the large area. Occasionally my eyes fell back to the map clutched in my hand thoughtfully, scanning the different trails etched out closely.

"Damnit spike, I'm freezing my fucking nuts off here, hurry up!" Cid hissed out between his loud chattering teeth. His simple flight jacket wasn't keeping him very warm against the harsh winds. He would freeze up like a Popsicle before long.

Vincent gazed at Cid listlessly, but a hint of concern flashed in his eyes.

I frowned, biting my lip uneasily. Reading the map was extremely hard when everything in the area looked similar, and I had no idea which way we had landed. The compass I had was useless and locked in a constant wild spin. Somewhere nearby there must be a huge cave or something housing metal, distorting the compass from reading correctly. I groaned pitifully and peeked over at my team.

Both of them caught my look and I shuddered as their eyes narrowed into an irritated glares. My eyes shot quickly back to the map in slight panic.

"For the love of...SHIT! What the hell is that?!" Cid shouted, spotting a shadowy form in the distance.

Our eyes immediately turned in the direction Cid had pointed, which was northeast of our current position. Drawing our weapons, we dashed off towards it, unaware of what lied headed of us.

* * *

::Omg, I love you guys! Thanks for the super special awesome reviews!::


	9. Daredevil

Disclaimer: (steals Vincent's cloak and runs) Borrowing things doesn't mean they're yours, so thankfully I will credit Square Enix & Co. They made it, I borrowed it. :3

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and other extras.

::Note - My apologizes for taking so long to update. Strangely enough I got stumped and couldn't figure out how I wanted to continue, lol. However, after some brainstorming I came up with this and so the story continues! -hehe-::

* * *

"_I don't care what you're doing, so much as the idiotic way you're doing it..."_

**Daredevil.**

We rushed toward the shadowy figure Cid had spotted and found ourselves at a frosty blue lake with a straight path leading across and a tall leafless tree near its bank. In the center of the snow covered path stood are suspected enemy, the figure's back turned toward us seemingly unaware of our presence just a few feet behind it. The figure was dressed in a long black robe with its big hood drawn over the figure's head, casting its features in darkness. It slowly glanced back at us and in a flashed two enemies appeared on either side of it. They were minotaurs in appearance, each wielding dual shields in both hands. A black gloved hand rose from beneath the folds of the figure's robe as a loud shrieking noise sounded from it mouth, causing us to have to cover our ears to protect them from the horrible sound. Then it turned, seeming to float down the path away from us in a manner of pure authority. I almost let out a surprised gasp when a large gust of wind surged passed and forced silver stands to blow out from beneath the black hood. Then before I could do or say anything there was a bright blinding flash that forced us to shield our eyes with our arms.

When we could open our eyes again we had to jump back to dodge the spinning disklike shields thrown our way by the minotaurs. From there we took our fighting stances and engaged into battle fighting the creatures off, while protecting each other from obtaining too much damage. While dodging and distancing ourselves from one of the minotaurs we banned together to focus on killing one at a time. Since we were moving nonstop the cold only posed a minor problem to us and the adrenaline kept our bodies warm for the most part.

When the first minotaur fell and face planted into the snow with a strangled cry, its blood pouring around it in a deep crimson color, we attacked head on toward the other. With Vincent and Cid hot on my heels, I dashed forward with my buster sword raised high in the air and when I was merely inches from it I jumped into the air, my sword swinging down with the intention of splitting its skull. However, the minotaur twisted in almost a blur, a speed unlike anything it had displayed any time before, and launched both its shields like missiles towards me, throwing me completely off guard. I tired to act fast and dodge them, even if being in the air impaired some of my moments, but I only managed to shy away from one before the other twisted around like some heat seeking missile and caught me in the stomach sending me plummeting into the icy waters below with a painful groan.

Vaguely I heard Vincent and Cid call out to me as the familiar sound of a gun thundered in the air, followed by a beastly cry as the minotaur fell lifelessly to the ground. There was no way they could help me though, it would be suicide to jump into these waters. I had no doubts of that as I slashed loudly into the waters and drifted down below slowly. Ignoring the slight pain in my stomach I fought to swim up but the waters bit almost ravenously into my skin and gradually I was losing precious feeling in my body. Even so, I didn't give up and tried to fight harder to break through the surface. Just as I felt my fingers touching through the surface my vision blackened and I drifted back unconsciously into the watery darkness, the light current in the lake carrying my body along with it gradually.

* * *

Cid turned to Vincent looking for guidance on what they should do about their leader stuck beneath the icy waters. "We can't jump in there for the rescue and we can't just leave him down there either, what are we going to do Vin?!" he asked, his hand itching to reach for his smokes but were too frozen stiff to do so.

Vincent glared at the nickname, but let it go because of the dire situation. "There is nothing that we can do, Cloud will have to make it out himself."

"Damn it, Vincent! We just can't leave him down there to die!" he shouted in disagreement. He couldn't believe that Vincent would even suggest such a thing. If Cloud died it would be on their heads.

"Come Cid, we should head to the top of the mountain." the sniper went on as if ignoring Cid. He turned from the waters and moved to the other side of the path to continue on northeast of their current position.

Cid cursed then chased after him and jumped at him, tackling Vincent to the ground. His spear pressed at the sniper's throat angrily. "Don't fucking ignore me Vincent!" he began, disgusted with Vincent's careless attitude. "I ain't letting no one die here today, got it?!" he growled.

Vincent remained emotionless under the pilot's gaze and replied, "Jump in those waters and you will be the one dying here today, Highwind. We may not be able to aid Cloud, but he can help himself. He won't die until he sees things to the end, I'm sure." he stated emotionlessly. Then before Cid could react he yanked the spear away and flipped them over, pinning Cid tightly to the ground below. His gun pressing at Cid's forehead, a dangerous gleam in his crimson eyes.

Sneering with narrowed blue eyes, Cid remained tensely frozen under the sniper's gaze. His hands itching to rip the other apart. Vincent's lips curved into a pleased smirk as his eyes caught sight of real fear in the pilot's eyes. He intended to use the pilot's fear and discomfort to his advantage to get them out of this dangerous frigid climate. Even if he didn't show it he didn't like leaving Cloud to fend for himself, but there was no other choice. Besides, just looking at Cid he knew the pilot was about to faint from the cold and he had no intention of allowing the other to die out here either. He would use any means necessary to ensure they were alive and well for whenever they hopefully met up with Cloud again.

"Trust me Cid, I am not the cold hearted vampire that you think I am." he urged, lowering his gun. Then before the pilot could react in any manner at all, Vincent closed the distance between them and captured Cid's lips in a deep kiss. One he had been denying himself for quite some time. He made sure to hold back most of the emotions he wanted so much to reveal to Cid so as not to scare him.

For a long moment Cid didn't react to him and he started to pull away somewhat dishearteningly. However, he stopped when he felt Cid press hesitantly back against his lips. The kiss lasted a little longer before he pulled away to regard the pilot somewhat smugly and only smirked when Cid glanced to the side refusing to meet his gaze. He had never considered Cid as the shy type, but when he was confused he appeared that way to him. Releasing Cid, he rose to his feet and offered out a friendly hand to the pilot. Cid shrugged and took it, getting to his feet before shoving his hands into his pockets. Vincent smirked saying nothing, merely leaving the other to his thoughts while heading in the direction he deduced they had to go. Cid followed him with his eyes lowered to the ground while tracking the sniper's movements by his snowy foot prints, as an unreadable expression settled on his face.

* * *

Somewhere up stream, where the lake expanded within a large open area, there was a snow covered ice cave residing upon the waters. Beside the cave's opening the figure from earlier stood, staring out across the waters as if waiting for something. A few quiet minutes passed before the waters surged up violent onto the rocky platform surrounding the cave's outer area. The figure smirked beneath his hood as he caught sight of the unconscious blond laid out like a gift, by the retreating waters, on the platform. Slowly he glided over to the blond and scooped him up into his arms effortlessly. Heading back to the cave with the blond and laid him down on the cold cave floor then proceeded to make a fire.

It would be several long hours before my body finally warmed enough to call me back into consciousness. As my bright blue eyes drifted open groggily and my gaze cleared from its blurry state, I numbly took in the sight of the blue crystal covered cave ceiling. Gradually as feeling continued to return to my frozen limbs I risked sitting up slowly. In bewilderment my eyes scanned around the cave as I tried to figure out how I had gotten here. There were no signs of anyone around only a few extra logs for the fire and a couple of fish laid out on top of a strangely designed cloth. Seeing the fish made my stomach grumble hungrily and soon I found myself crawling towards them. Near them I found a few good sticks and skewered them then position them a smart distance next to the fire. After that I sat back and watched them cook, heating my body up contently near the fire.

Unbeknown to me, my savior had returned and was standing at the mouth of the cave with a sickly amused smirk. He followed my every action as I tended to the fish and added more logs to the fire. He said nothing as the minutes ticked on, he made no move to join me when the fish were done, and didn't bother me as I ate them all greedily. No he waited until I dropped the last skewer, leaned back with a happy sigh, and finally glanced back unconsciously. Upon seeing him I gasped in shock and jumped to my feet, immediately remembering him from earlier. He stepped towards me calmly and stopped in front me at an understandable distance. He lifted his black gloved hands to his black hood, which casted a shadow over his face, then threw the hood back with a dark laugh. My eyes widened disbelievingly before I fainted. He caught me easily, pocketing the SEAL materia he had used to lure me to sleep so abruptly.

* * *

::Thanks for reading, please review!::


	10. Masquerade

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII belongs to its respective owners.

Accepts: Reveiws, Flames, and -err- things.

::Note - Sorry if things start out real slow -hehe-::

* * *

"I wasn't pursuing Sephiroth; I was being summoned by him…" 

**Masquerade.**

Sleep brought with it dreams or, in my case, nightmares of that fateful day. The day she grabbed hold of his mind and forced him to set hellish flame to my entire hometown. I recalled awaking up on the ground outside the Nibelheim inn and rising to my feet in shook at the scene surrounding me. The normally quiet town in chaos with gray ash and black smoke permeated from the red spread of fire. Splashes of crimson teardrops lined the streets and lifeless bodies of the townsfolk were scattered in every direction. Injured survivors scurrying to the many houses in hopes of ripping anyone they could away from the jaws of death. Nothing was as it should have been or as it had been merely a day before. How had this happened?

Worry drew me out into the streets, my mind whispering that I had to find someone. Sorrow and pain constricted around my heart as I rushed up the path, panic searing to new heights inside me. I spotted two figures in the distance and when I got closer I froze in horror. Before me was Sephiroth in all his glory with Masamune held to his side dripping with blood. Two men rushed out yelling curses at the General causing a sinister smirk to contort his features as Masamune slashed the men into pieces with one full swing. His crazed laughing rang throughout the air before he turned towards the Nibel mountain and gracefully disappeared beyond a wall of flames. At his retreat anger took over inside of me and I rushed after him only to be stopped short by an injured man's call. I ran to the man's side and blinked in confusion when he pointed to a house across from him. Strangely the house looked familiar to me and I rose to move towards it. A loud women's shriek sounded from within the house as the ceiling collapsed causing embers and dust to break passed the door. Crystal tears collected at the corners of my eyes then the dam broke and they trailed shamelessly down my cheeks. I didn't understand the pain I felt upon hearing that women's scream or why I knew it belong to someone very important to me.

Turning from the house I gazed up at the Nibel mountain and dashed what lied near its peak. I had to find Sephiroth. Along the snowy trail, across the bridge, deep within the mako reactor, passed the rows of tanks, and through the broken steel door I went. Ahead of me at the end of the narrow pathway Sephiroth stood, his eyes trained on the simple engraving displaying JENOVA in silver letters. Below the alien's name was a metal statue, a replication of her body. Sephiroth's strong hands yanked the replica from its platform, cords and wires sparking as he tossed it off into the abyss below. He stepped forward, his hands touching the smooth glass tank keeping JENOVA in frozen animation. Leather fingertips trailed almost lovingly down the glass as he rested his forehead on the tank, gazing at the alien with a wide smirk on his face.

"Mother, I've come to take you from this place so you can invoke your revenge…" he whispered.

Sneering in disgust, I banished my buster sword and dashed towards him intent on slamming my blade right through his stomach. Before I could complete my attack he twisted around catching my sword with Masamune's blade. His feline green eyes glinting as he knocked my sword away and dragged me forward by a tight grip on my collar. I glared at him hatefully while his eyes seemed to size my worth. Then he leaned forward his lips dangerously close to my own. "What does a lowly Grunt like yourself hope to accomplish against me?" he mocked.

"_A lowly Grunt?"_ I thought in confusion.

"Well?" he pressed with narrowed eyes.

"I am a First Class SOLDIER! Now tell me why you've killed so many people and set Nibelheim ablaze?!" I growled, yanking on his wrist to somehow gain release from his death grip.

Sephiroth laughed insanely, lifting me clean of the floor. "You live a lie Cloud, it's time you learn the truth…." he said.

Then before I knew it he threw me with that inhuman strength of his into the steel plated wall, my body breaking threw and ripping an anguished cry from my throat. I laid there shivering from the impact and unable to do anything as I fell forward in a lifeless daze. My world shattered around me into darkness erasing the entire scene from my mind. Gusts of cold air twisted around my body while the blackness began to clear into something utterly different. Consciousness was returning and my senses were reawakening by degrees.

When my eyes opened a powered blue sky greeted me and numbly I became aware of the fact that someone was carrying me. Weakly I slid my gaze down from the sky to face the one that held me. I frowned at the shadows that blocked my vision of the person and raised my hands to grasp the black hood in my way. Vaguely I noticed that the sound of footsteps crunching in the snow had stopped, but I persisted onward in my task, pushing the hood back. Dim mako green eyes regarded me listlessly as my hands lingered longer than they should have in the newly reveal silver locks. I blushed, noting the smirk on his face, and pulled my hands away. Cautiously I breathed his name, my voice strangely meek even for my ears. "S-Sephiroth?"

The smirk on his face grew as he shook his head negatively. Confusion flashed in my blue eyes as I scanned over his features one more time. There was no mistake that the one holding me looked exactly like Sephiroth and his arms held the same strength I had felt so many times when Sephiroth had held me. He laughed at my scrutiny of him and I noted that the voice was as smooth and silky as I remembered it being. I gasped, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck as he shifted me to rest sole in one arm easily. He brought the freed hand to his lips biting the leathered tip covering his middle finger to yank the glove clean of his hand. I blinked in confusion, having no clue what he was up to until he lifted the back of his hand more in my line of vision. For a moment I just stared dumbly then suddenly I understood what he was doing. I remembered seeing a number "1" in red on the back of Sephiroth's hand, but on this man's hand was a number "7" clearly. Which meant he was a clone of Sephiroth. Just like the ones I'd seen in Nibelheim after Shinra had rebuilt the town.

He laughed again at my somewhat sulky expression and pulled his glove from his mouth. Then he glanced between me and the glove in frantic debate. I almost grinned when I realized what was happening. He was caught between reluctantly putting me down to put his glove back on or leaving his hand to freeze in the cold. I laughed at the un-Sephiroth like expression marring his features and decided I'd make the decision for him. I jumped from his arms to the ground and stretched with a small yawn then turned to him pointedly.

"Where are we?" I asked for starters. Asking about Sephiroth and his whereabouts could come later when I made sure I wasn't lost. Besides, this clone didn't seem to pose a threat to me and almost seemed like a child in a man's body in some ways.

A frown slid onto the clone's face as he shrugged nonchalantly.

Growling slightly, I scanned around the area irritably wishing I still had my map. This clone wasn't being very helpful. _If he didn't know where we were going then where was he even taking me in the first place?_ I thought silently. Discretely I glanced over my shoulder towards him flatly trying to decipher his laidback expression.

"So where were you carrying me to?" I questioned further.

The clone crossed his arms and opened his mouth slowly then closed it with a frown.

With a deep sigh I turned fully towards him and regarded him somewhat angrily. "Well?!" I growled.

"S…e….p….h….i….r…o…t….h…," he replied, his voice cracking and squeaking.

My eyes widened and I began to realize that this clone might not be able to have an actually conversation with me. He might only have a basic level of vocabulary or only be able to say Sephiroth's name. Groaning pitifully, I decided to change my way of questioning.

"Do you know where Sephiroth is?" I asked.

He nodded quickly with a small grin.

"Can you take me to him?"

He smirked as if that was a stupid question causing me to roll my eyes. Some things didn't change even if you were a failed clone I guess. He glided over to my side and pointed forward then began walking, somehow managing to display a great amount of authority in that simple gesture. I sighed and followed after him with a small smile. This Sephiroth I could deal with but the real Sephiroth might not be so easily. In fact, this reunion might also end in a wave of goodbyes. There was no doubt that Sephiroth had something planned out and waiting for me, I just wasn't sure if I was ready or willing to accept. All would be decided at the reunion.

* * *

::Please leave a scrumptious review! -hehe-::


	11. Visionary

Disclaimer: Square Enix owns all that is Final Fantasy VII.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and medicine.

::Note - I had wanted to start the reunion in this chapter, but things didn't go as planned. Plus, I have a really bad fever and truthfully it was a miracle that I was able to write this much without passing out on the keyboard. So my apologies and I hope you enjoy this little tease I guess.::

* * *

"_Thinkin' of running away? Stay and fight! FIGHT, I said! C'mon... What's the matter? You're pretty scared of me, huh?"_

**Visionary.**

For what felt like the hundredth time Cid replayed the bizarre scene between his suddenly very anti-social friend and him. One minute he had been ready to rip Vincent's throat out for having the guile to point a gun at him and then he had been forcefully marooned on cloud nine when the other's lips had claimed his own. The contrast between the cold steel of the gun and the warmth of Vincent's lips had sent shivers up his spine, or that could have just been the frosty snow pressed against him back. Either way it hadn't been completely unpleasant, but it did make him wonder why Vincent had done it. Twice he had tried to ask and each time the Vincent shied away from him. The Vincent that had kissed him had been domineering and without fear of rejection and now he was the same as the day they met, fearful with a wall over his heart. Two split personalities, but which was the real one? A question he needed answering if Vincent intended to continue to pursue him. Wait, did he want Vincent to continue to chase after him or not?

He grumbled out a low curse while turning from the large window the gave him a excellent view of the clear blue sky. After yanking a cigarette from his back and lighting it he sighed breathing in the sweet nicotine to calm his nerves. Being alone with his Gothic friend was driving him crazy, thankfully however they located a nice cabin at the foot of the tall cliff separating them from the final path that would lead them to Sephiroth. The owner of the cabin was a old mountain climber who had taken up to aiding daring individual on their way up the cliff. Extra company helped put his nerve at ease ever so slightly but occasionally he found himself wanted to talk to Vincent as a friend. Vincent was being cold and evasive however, and he couldn't ever seem to locate the sniper when he wanted to converse. Even the old timer managing the cabin noted Vincent's weird behavior and worried about the fact that he spent so much time outside in the bitter cold instead of cooped up where it was warm. Furthermore, the sniper didn't appeared to have eaten very much in their almost two day stay and only snuck into the cabin when he was dead asleep. Vaguely he wondered if he was the cause of this sudden change in Vincent, but every time that thought struck he refused to believe it could be true.

The familiar sound of those peculiar boots the sniper always wore loudly hitting against the wooden boards of the first floor jolted him from his thoughts. For a brief second he noted that the other must want to be found since Vincent always managed to move soundlessly wherever he went. With a light shrug he stepped down the small staircase of about ten steps and caught sight of the gunman chatting about the route they were to take up the mountain. Silently he waited for them to finish before he moved up to Vincent, a question flashing in his sky blue orbs.

For the first time since they arrived at the cabin Vincent calmly met his gaze instead of shying away. Crimson eyes where shielded of emotion but he was willing to be social to some degree. "Are you ready?" he asked monotonically.

Cid rolled his eyes with a small frown. The sniper's straight-and-to-the-point attitude was irritating. He couldn't let his anger show though because Vincent would just lock up on him again. So with a slightly forced smile he stepped passed Vincent to grab his spear before throwing back a response over his shoulder, "Let's move out so we can kill that insane fucker!" he grinned, then pushed open the door heading out into the frigid weather.

When the harsh winds of the mid-afternoon air assaulted his body he cringed and immediately jumped back to snatch back the warmth of the cabin. However, a black gloved hand swiftly pushed him back before he could even get a taste of the warmth he had left behind. He glared up at the gunman as the careless push had caused him to end up on his ass dripping with snow. Now he was even colder and he would make sure Vincent heard every last one of his furious complaints. "Dammit, Vincent what th---" he was cut off abruptly as a scarlet red cloak dropped over his head. He blinked yanking the smooth fabric off his head to glance at Vincent in confusion.

The gunman said nothing as he walked passed him and seemed to head for the steep cliff they had to climb. His eyes fell to the cloak in frantic debate, however a fierce gust of frosty air made the decision for him. Scampering to his feet, he wrapped the cloak around his form clinging to the material like a lifeline. With a nod of thanks to the old man that had given them shelter in the cabin, he twisted around and dashed after Vincent not wanting to be left behind since he didn't know the route.

* * *

Minutes, Hours, Days, they all passed by like clockwork as I followed the many winding paths and cliffs taking us higher up the mountain. I didn't worry about getting lost with the frequent changes in wind patterns of the strikingly similar landscapes because the clone kept us entirely on track. In fact we were moving faster than I would have thought since the clone new a plethora of shortcuts. So in no time we were standing on the peak of the mountain top gazing down into the green hued crater below.

On the peak there were strangely no traces or remnants of the snowy landscape we had trekked through to get here. All around were scattered rocks and stones, while the air swirled with the same green hue that permeated from the crater. The green winds were warm and inviting seeming to lure you in to the crater below. The area also housed a circular forest of trees that slid around the other core. It was simply beautiful and rich with pleasantly scented air.

A hesitant touch to my shoulder drew me back to the task at hand and I nodded lightly for the clone to continue to leave me. We scaled down the interior cautiously at my request since I knew not what lied ahead down below, the clone shrugged going along with my request. For some reason it made me think that he already knew what we would find and that was strangely unsettling. As we descended closer and closer to the wide area appearing below I realized that the green hue riding across the air were coming from a large pool of the Lifestream. Leading across the Lifestream pool was a rocky bridge encased in surges of violent winds which would be deathly if one fell into them. I could just make out a parade of black figures seeming to drunkenly moved to the other side which then lead to a path of ledges leading upward into a opening partially blocked by hanging tree branches.

I glanced to the silver haired clone beside me and blinked as I noticed that he had stomped descending. Slowly his eyes locked with mine, the Mako infused inside them swirling with something I couldn't decipher. Time seemed to ease to a halt as he reached out to me then paused abruptly to point to the rocky bridge to our right. A closer inspection of him made me notice the almost noticeable shaking of his body and the deep saddened frown marring his features. None of this made sense to me and soon I found myself turning away as time moved normally again.

We moved silently across the cliff instead of continuing down so we could jump onto the rocky bridge and follow the black figures moving a distance ahead of us. The clone no longer trailed ahead of me, but chose to walk beside me with his eyes off to the side in deep thought. I made no move to disturb him as we continued on our path until a scene visible before me ripped a grasp passed my lips.

The black cloaked figures before us were slashed from their path to fall to their deaths by the accurate swings of Masamune's blade. Its wielder, Sephiroth, in all his glory seemed to dance from clone to clone with a careless grace that had ignited the flames of fear in all who faced him in battle. Even without being able to see his face I had no doubt that he had a huge sinister smirk on his face and the glint of Jenova flashed within his eyes with every stroke of Masamune.

When there were no more clones to be eliminated Sephiroth turned his petrify inducing gaze on the two of us and in an instant he was posed before us laughing insanely. Masamune rose into the air and in a flash I was alone, the clone who had helped me all this time having been thrown from my side to join the others like it below. In that moment I knew what the look the clone had sent me on the cliff had meant. It had been fear laced with the desire to live and not die a mere clone of another. Plus, sorrow at having to leave the first person who hadn't treated him like a clone but as an individual person no matter how brief in time.

It caused a tinge of sadness to grip my insides at the revelation and made me wonder if Sephiroth could do no more than kill and destroy people's dreams. It made me grip my heart and wonder if Sephiroth could still feel or love at all. More so, it made me want to throw away the things that were holding me back and be the one to aid him in relearning these crucial emotions before Jenova whipped out the rest of his soul.

* * *

::Thanks for reading and leaving all those mavelous reviews, I hope to get plenty more -hint hint-::


	12. Lover

Disclaimer: Own It I Don't!

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and more.

::Note - As cheesy as the yellow school bus. This chapter came out weird. Not too bad I hope. Please tell me your view on it and if I should continue because I hadn't intended to go all the way until Meteor & Holy collide.

* * *

"_...I'm the evidence that you lived..."_

**Lover.**

"_Cloud..."_

A shiver trailed up my spine as his fingers slid up my sides and his smooth voice called out to me within my mind. He was baiting me to come with him for reasons I was still unsure. Perhaps to join him at Jenova's side to carry out her plans of destruction together, so no one could stand in the way any longer. Was that what he really wanted? Or maybe I would be a toy---a slave--- he could play with when he felt like it. Did I have no value at all? What do you want with me, Sephiroth?

"Why did you return the Black Materia to me?" a question I had been wondering for quite some time.

"Does it matter? Would you have rather fought me for it?" he chuckled lightly, while playing with a few strands of my spiky blond hair.

"I'm not your puppet, Sephirth. I won't do your dirty work!" I growled, slapping his hand away before grabbing my sword. I refused to fall for his tricks this time. He can't control me and make me do whatever he wants. I have a will of my own and he won't break me into servitude. Do you understand Sephiroth!

He twisted his wrist and yanked my hand away by a strong grip on my wrist. He wasn't pleased with my answer in the slightest. He sought to dominate and to over power his prey much like the predator he is. Once chosen he would not back down and he had every intention of teaching me that lesson.

"You're shaking. How much longer can you resist me in this futile attempt?" he went on, not fazed by my words. He knew there was little I could do with the amount of power he had over my mind.

"I-I'm shaking with rage because every time I see your face it portrays the killer you are!" I shouted.

Lies. My words were mere lies. Sephiroth had killed many I loved but I still couldn't shake the images of childish idol worship. I had looked up to him for so long and developed feelings in my adolescent years which refused to fade even now. I wished Zack was still alive. Zack would have been able to talk some sense into me or urge me onward in my childish love. Hopefully the former, but you could never know with Zack.

"You needn't lie to me Cloud, I know all the deep secrets you hide." he smirked, while delicately lifting my chin as he leaned forward to silence anymore of my complaints.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM SEPHIROTH!"

I paused Sephiroth's decent with a firm grip on his shoulders as I craned my neck back to see Tifa running towards us with the rest of the gang hot on her heels. As she closed in on us she clenched her fists then jumped in the air aiming her attack for Sephiroth.

I glanced back to Sephiroth noting the gleam of irritation in his eyes as he sneered, pulling away from me before disappearing like he had never been there to beginning with. I jumped back to avoid the backlash of Tifa's attack as her fist collided with the ground making a small crater.

She stood and faced me with a light smile. "I'm glad we made it in time. When we met up with Vincent and Cid they told us you fell into the river. I was worried about you Cloud, but I never doubted that you survived!" she choked out with tears shinning in her eyes and before I knew it she had thrown her arms around me in a tight hug.

I comforted her lightly while repeating that I was okay and for her not to worry anymore. She eventually calmed down and when I looked up passed her the whole group was watching us. Some blushed or poked fun, while the two that I felt suspected me watched with knowing eyes. I tried to pay all of them no mind as I scratched the back of my head embarrassedly in a very Zack-like manner.

Soon the moment was lost as the seriousness of the situation returned. Sephiroth was still waiting for us. I pulled the Black Materia from my pocket and held it out having made up my mind. I couldn't trust myself to hold it any longer. It would be best to give it to someone else.

"Sephiroth will be after this again. I can't be trusted with this. We should decide who should carry it. Someone who won't give this to me no matter what happens." I decided.

Everyone nodded and looked amongst themselves debating the best person to give it to. Immediately Tifa and Yuffie were eliminated for obvious reasons. Cid and Vincent didn't want to be bothered with such a task. Choosing Cait Sith hadn't even been brought into questioning. So in the end Barret was chosen to carry the Black Materia.

Now that we had made our decision we continued down the rocky bridge and passed the hanging tree branches into a wide open area. Straight ahead there was a peculiar configuration of rocks in the walls of the sturdy rock formation around us. Thin blades of grass lined the ground and a large tree stood northeast of the entrance. Its branches were long and thick obviously able to hold a lot of weight easily. In the heart of the branches was a giant crystal of hardened Mako and within it was the body of the legendary General Sephiroth.

Gasps drifted around our group as all eyes fell on the general as we cautiously moved further into the area. The sound of clapping and insane laughter halted our movements as we glanced back to the entrance. Standing, where we had just moments ago, was some of the higher ups running ShinRa. However, none of them mattered to me when I spotted Hojo in the mix.

Hojo stepped forward with his body hunched over and his hands clasped behind his back. He gazed at the crystal housing Sephiroth's body as if he had achieved something truly great while muttering things to himself. I fell to my knees clutching my head in agony as he finally turned to me in utter surprise.

"I never imagined that one of my failed clones would make it here." he muttered. "I never even gave you a number you where just that much of a failure."

The agony of the unknown thoughts and memories flashing throughout my mind made my body begin to shake. "No, he had to be lying. I wasn't a clone. I-I...wasn't...or am I really a clone? Give me a number. Hojo give me a number!" I cried out as I crawled towards him yanking on his white lab coat desperately. "I need a number. Give me one."

He kicked me aside with a disgusted cackle. "I would never give you a number. You are still a failure."

My eyes widened in disbelief as I clutched the blades of grass on the ground that I had fallen on. I lifted up to my feet with a blank expression plastered on my face. "I was a failure. A failure." I whispered over and over like a mantra. Hojo's words had broken me and as I stood with my head dropped solemnly to face the ground I became much like an empty shell. Devoid of purpose or reason.

"_Cloud...bring me the Black Materia."_

Those words I had heard them before, but where and when. I lifted my head and turned with blank eyes to locate my team. They were no where to be found. Something pushed me from behind leading me to exit the area and jumped down to the group of ledges we had climbed to get inside. My team was scattered around on different ledges by themselves. I remembered giving the materia to Barret and immediately scaled down two ledges to find him facing out in the other direction, seeming as if he were waiting for something. I forced a serious expression onto my face as I stepped up to talk to him.

"Barret."

"What the hell? Somethin' bad happenin' up there?" he asked.

"Scarlet called her goons to attack us; they want the materia."

"Damn, they can't have it!" he sneered.

"They knocked Yuffie unconscious and Tifa took a shot in the leg."

"Bastards! I'll kill them all myself!" he growled.

"We could use your help. Let me hold onto the Black Materia to be safe, I am the strongest after all."

"Damn SOLDIER punk! Think you're all high and mighty with that big 'ol sword on your back!" he grumbled.

I smirked, forcing myself to laugh along with him. After a few seconds he threw the materia into my awaiting hands.

"Better you than those ShinRa bastards." he offered as way of explanation.

A chuckled was my response as I rushed back the way I had came and into the clearing. The moment I touched the ground in the center of the area my body was yanked off the ground and dropped into a bed of leaves on the long branches of the tree. I scampered to my feet and moved towards the front of the Mako crystal. Raising the hand holding the Black Materia I pressed it against the crystal's outer shell. A drunken smile spread across my face as the outer shell softened and allowed me to push the materia flush inside without resistance. Then startled gasp ripped from my throat as I saw my angel's green eyes slide open before my wrist was yanked forward sending my body forward into the Mako crystal. I squeezed my eyes shut as my arms wrapped around myself weakly. The liquid was surprisingly warm and inviting; which helped me to relax until a pair of arms wrapped around my waist pulling me flush up against a strong muscular body. My cheeks colored a deep scarlet because I didn't have to open my eyes to know that the body holding me was very much devoid of clothing.

"_Cloud...no more resisting. You are mine."_

"_I...am...yours? You want a failure like me?"_

"_I want the innocent little blond who blushes whenever I touch him."_

"_Not the failure?"_

"_Cloud..."_

"_I have always been yours Sephiroth, isn't that what you said?"_

"_So you accept?"_

"_I want to be with you."_

* * *

::Thanks for staying with me until the reunion, hope it wasn't a let down. Though I think there should have been a lot more Sephiroth and Cloud action. Love you all!::


	13. Prisoner

Disclaimer: Credit goes to Square Enix for creating this AMAZING game!

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and beyond.

* * *

"_Y'all Shinra're the VERMIN, killing the planet! And that makes you King VERMIN!"_

**Prisoner.**

One week had passed since I had made my choice to submit to Sephiroth causing a set of chained incidence to occur. A monster known as a "WEAPON" awoke within the crater's rocky walls, roaring with the cold hardened rage of the Planet. This sea typed creature dove from the crumbling mountain's peak into the frosty waters below setting its sights on Midgar and its selfish greed for drawing Mako from the Planet for personal gain. People young and old sunk deeper into hopelessness when faced with this new challenge. Some refused to leave the only home they had ever known and others where unable to leave because ShinRa blocked all exits out of the city. ShinRa held little fear for this threat trusting their machines to be powerful enough to obliterate the monster, thirsting to regain more of the people's confidence. There defense and weapon of choice against the monster was a gigantic gun, the Sister Ray a product of Scarlet's own design, which stood in the center of the city for all eyes to see and fear its overwhelming power. Twelve hours stood between Midgar's salvation or immediate destruction, eleven of which would be used to charge the Sister Ray for one devastating attack.

While back at the crater my friends raced to sanctuary on the Highwind. Only one person lagged behind reaching a hand out to me with heartbreak and disbelief shining within deep brown orbs. Tifa refused to leave, denial was weighing heavily on her heart and even as Sephiroth regarded her coldly with a possessive smirk as his fingers trailed down my withering form, she couldn't believe the scene playing before her eyes. She couldn't hold back the stream of tears blurring her vision as the world crumbled down around her, there was no way for her to stomach the fact that I had chosen Sephiroth over her. The Cloud she bullied as a child then grew to love would never hurt her like this or turn his back on the friends he had made. If only Tifa could understand my feelings. If only she had known that she would never be anything more than a sister to me or if only she had not been so blind to the crush then full blown love had had developed for Sephiroth from the moment I laid eyes on him. She should have realized that when I gazed into Sephiroth seemingly cold, distant eyes I couldn't help the deep seeded need to break through the shield around his heart and show him what love felt like. I wanted to show him that I truly wanted to understand him and that he could be himself around me with no fear of hurt or betrayal because I would do anything to keep him close to me. I could show him that everyone isn't like Hojo.

No one knew the depth of my obsession with Sephiroth because I had locked my feelings tightly away when my angel had died. However, when my angels ghost, or spirit, came to pursue me so passionately lock had been broken leaving me overwhelmed and confused. _"Sephiroth had never wanted me before so why now"_ I had thought somewhat bitterly in the beginning but as time flew by I lost my sense of care for such thoughts. All that mattered was that my angel wanted me and no one else. I was overjoyed but it took time for the fog of confusion to lift and allow me to remember what really was important to me. My dreams and dedication to Sephiroth returned full blast leaving me somewhat drunk at its intensity but happy because I finally could be with my angel. Tifa could hold me back anymore or even the past itself now that I could sink into the protective arms of my angel and focus on him alone. However, even though my mind could run though all of this so lightly, almost in a carefree manner, I couldn't stop myself from turning apologetic eyes on Tifa as Barret threw her over his shoulder and rushed away to safety. Her screams and cries still echoed in the back of my mind and the way she had kicked and flailed in the former Avalanche leader's arms in obvious defiance.

"_Forgive me Tifa, but things will be much better this way..." _I thought solemnly, until a pained groan reached my ears pulling me from those unpleasant memories and thoughts.

With all the bad things going on it came as no surprise that my angel had not escaped some form of punishment. In the beginning I figured it might be the effects of the Mako but neither of us had suffered from the poison. What was happening to Sephiroth was far worse. Jenova was changing his body, working to build his strength and make him much the monster she is. Fear had gripped me when the first transformation took place, but as time wore on I began to sadly get used to the changes and actually feel glad that the changes were slow and subtle so far. Sephiroth's silver hair hung longer than it had before, his green eyes sparkled brighter than any star, and his features were paler in a more sinister. However, the biggest change happened when my angel grew one long white feathered wing.

A huge smile had claimed my features at the sight of it and how perfect it suited Sephiroth in every way. He didn't like the wing though and always frowned when I reached up to delicately run my fingers long the white feathers. Whenever he does that I kiss his cheek and tell him that it will take some time to get used to and not to worry so much about it.

"What are you thinking, Cloud..." he whispered, as the pain resided in his body.

I really hated Jenova for the pain she continued to put him through, he didn't deserve to suffer like this. "I hate Midgar like you do, but what of its people? Is it really okay to let them all die?" I whispered against his neck as he cradled me in his arms. He always held me after the pain subsided as if simply touching me made her voice and the memories disappear.

"Yes, ShinRa must fade from existence along with all the people of Midgar." he answered.

"But..." I tried to argue but his lips silenced me, drawing me back into a world consisting just the two of us. For now all I could do is show Sephiroth love and slowly build to the point where I could make him realize the lies Jenova was feeding him. Soon I would convince him that there was no need to destroy the Planet, we could find some place where the two of us could live without disruption. No one would be able to bother or hurt us anymore.

For now I would have to trust my friends to deal with the threats to the Planet in my stead.

* * *

On the Highwind the smaller group having lost their leader, plus Tifa and Yuffie, debated how to proceed. There was no question why the first two were missing, but the reason for Yuffie's absence was because the ninja disappeared to comfort her heartbroken friend. The rest of the group stood on the Bridge discussing what to do about the WEAPON and who should be assigned the new role of leader.

"Why doesn't Barret be our leader, he has experience since he used to lead Avalanche." the fire tailed wolf, known as Nanaki, suggested.

"This whole thing is bigger than Avalanche!" the gun-armed man argued. "I can't make these important decisions, without worrying that if I make the wrong choice lots of people will die..." he turned away from the group as memories flashed of the deaths of his former Avalanche members.

"Cid could lead us." said Vincent as he revealed himself from the shadows of the corner near the pilot's seat, where he usually stood.

The silent pilot jumped at the sniper's voice and suggestion immediately shaking his head, "I ain't no leader, the only thing I wanna do is steer this plane and watch the sky."

"The skills you display in keeping this ship running smoothly show good leader qualities." said Vincent, convinced anyone other than Cid wouldn't be able to make the crucial decisions the team would run into.

"Shit Vincent, why not you?" he shot back, reluctant to agree to the new position.

The sniper merely shook his head. As a Turk he was used to receiving orders and carrying them out, but not issuing orders to others. "I am not suited to lead."

The pilot wanted to argue against the sniper's words, but if Vincent said so it must be true. Vincent was no liar and the most trustworthy out of them all. Sighing he glanced around to the others searching for a way out only to find everyone in agreement with Vincent.

"Fine, dammit!" he grumbled, glaring heatedly at Vincent.

A pleased smirked was the response to his glare making him whirl around in a huff before lighting up a cigarette angrily. The trainee flying the plane chuckled only to jumped to attention, refocusing his gaze on the sky ahead, as Cid gave him a death glare.

"So, where to Captain?" the trainee ventured to say after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence.

Cid turned back to the group for the answer. Vincent was the one to offer a suggestion.

"Mideel is nearby, we should give everyone time to rest there." he said, figuring Tifa wouldn't be ready to contend with anything in her current state which would hinder the team. "We should restock as well."

The pilot nodded in agreement understanding the underlining meaning to Vincent's words. He turned to the trainee and ordered him to head for Mideel then walked off the Bridge unaware of the shadow trailing after him.

* * *

::Note - (1) Yes, Sephiroth has a white wing instead of a black wing because in FFVII it's white. So yeah. (2) Skipped the whole Tifa almost gets gased episode and jumped to Cid has his ship. Yazah!::

--Thank you for reading, please leave a review. I'm really curious to know what you thought--


	14. Daydreamer

Disclaimer: Wishing Final Fantasy VII was mine, but I must confess that it's not.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and additional things.

::Note - I liked writing this one and loved how it turned out. Sorry for the grammer and whatnot mistakes, I'll edit this eventually. hehe::

* * *

"_I think Gya ha ha and Kya ha ha are up to something..."_

**Daydreamer.**

Cid walked through the Highwind hallways on his way to his quarters with his hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth in danger of falling to the ground. Sky blue eyes closed slowly trusting his feet to guide him, since he knew this ship probably better than he knew himself, while listening to the workings of the Highwind. She hummed and purred perfectly, whispering her well maintained condition confirming to him that she was fine, meaning nothing to worry about. He felt more at ease being in the sky after such a long time. When the Tiny Bronco crashed a part of himself had suffered the same fate. Then the pain had grew when his ship had been turned into a makeshift boat. The Highwind was like having his wings returned to him so he could sore the skies once more to his heart's content and the Tiny Bronco was in Rocket Town waiting for him to have time to repair it which increased his happiness tenfolds. ShinRa wouldn't be able to tare him from his love again.

He also liked his crew, they were very well trained at their posts. All of them respected and looked to him for instructions on everything, they wouldn't dare breathe unless he gave the word. Only thing that irritated him about his crew was the damn trainee steering HIS ship. He hadn't gone this long without his wings to have some trainee take over the wheel. The trainee even had the guile to snicker at him. Damn fledgling was asking to have a spear shoved up his ass. Then there was Vincent looking too fucking smug for his liking. He could never figure out what Vincent was thinking or why he continued to be so unpredictable. Some times he wondered if there were two Vincents. The smug bastard trying to get in his pants verses the anti-social emotional shadow he was used to. Now that he thought about it, the first time in Icicle Inn when Vincent had pinned him to the wall with a very promising proposition he remembered seeing a flash of something strangely amber and sinister in his normally crimson eyes. There had also been a peculiar tingling of fear trailing up his spine when Vincent had gotten inches from his neck like he was a piece of meat about to be devoured. Vincent's pearly whites had seemed longer, much the same as fangs, in the moonlight caste through the window.

"Was Vincent really a vampire?" he blinked, muttering the crazy thought aloud without meaning to, while his thoughts flew to the fact that they had found Vincent in a coffin.

"That is absurd, Highwind." a voice declared right behind him.

The pilot jumped twisting around to face the one he had just been referring to. "Shit! Don't sneak up on me like that, make some fuckin' noise!" he yelled, gripping his racing heart unconsciously. "Could have killed me!" he grumbled thinking on the lines of a heart attack.

"How unfortunate to have missed my chance to give you CPR." he replied smoothly.

Pink tinted his cheeks as he was a bit thrown off guard."CPR? What good would that do for a hea--" he froze, the response he had been planning to give dying on his lips as crimson eyes flashed amber, their owner stepping close to him with a wicked smirk.

"Come on Highwind, is it this hard for you to understand what is being implied?" he inquired, taking two steps forward for every one step Cid took back to try and escape him. "Shall I make myself clearer?"

Cid gulped, his throat suddenly dry and his mind racing to comprehend the situation. This couldn't be Vincent, the sniper wasn't this bold and daring. There was no doubt that the one pursuing him now feared nothing for possible rejection and had every intention of getting what he wanted one way or another. It made him wonder if the quiet Vincent wanted him as much as this predatory Vincent.

"Who are you?" he grasped, backing into a wall. "What have you done with Vincent?"

Vincent's smirk widened into a toothy grin. "You're very preceptive, I knew it was only a matter of time. I was actually growing impatient." He slammed his hands on either side of the pilot's body, further trapping him. "I am the strongest demon living within him named Chaos and I've rather taken a liking to you, as has my host." he chuckled, sensing the anger of his host upon revealing his feelings.

"Were you in control all those times?" he asked, unsure how to take in this new information. He had never known that Vincent's demons could even take over outside of limit breaks. More so, did he want Vincent or Chaos? This was becoming too complicated. He shouldn't even be considering this since he hadn't even figured out if he was accepting of these feeling of Vincent's. "Are you hurting Vincent?"

Chaos gave an inhuman chuckle, leaning in closer so he was a breath away from the pilot's lips. "The control is split since I am still in the process of fully awakening. I have merely acted as the push to my host's secret desires and developed a few of my own." The demon's eyes flashed a darker color revealing something that made Cid's cheeks heat up while warning bells went off in the pilot's head. "I won't hurt you, just as I have not harmed my host." He could sense Cid's fear and wanted to ease the worry so his prey wouldn't escape, though he did love the scent of fear. The true Vincent was unharmed as the demon said but there was no guarantee if that would last after his awakening was completed.

Nodding softly Cid worked to process the demon's words and sort out how to deal with things from here on out. So Vincent and Chaos had a thing for him, though Chaos seemed more intent on the physical aspects. Now how did he feel about this? Could he trust Chaos and was Vincent okay with this dual relationship? Was he okay with it? There was too much to decide; he needed time to think. "Can I speak with Vincent?" he asked suddenly.

A frown marred the demon's features while he debated whether to deny his request or accept it. In the end a smirked curved at the corner of his lips before Cid felt the other's lips on his own. The kiss tasted sweet and spicy at the same time as if he were being kissed by both Vincent and Chaos at the same time. It made him feel light headed while on fire. He jumped slightly as clawed finger tips slipped under his brown shirt moving confidently and purposefully over his skin, never cutting or drawing blood. It caused him to relax partially, convinced Chaos had no intentions of harming him and that Vincent wouldn't let him. Those exploring hands traveled higher as the kiss became more heated stealing away his breath, causing him to gasp and make sounds he wasn't prone to vocalizing. He shouldn't be enjoying this or leaning into the other's touch but he couldn't help it or the moans escaping his lips. Then all too soon for his foggy mind Chaos, or rather Vincent, disappeared leaving him to wither to the floor as he tried to regulate his breathing. Grasping the fabric over his heart he blinked scanning the hallway with half lidded eyes finding no one in sight. Faintly he could make out the sound of footsteps coming his way over the beating of his heart and hastily fixed his clothing with a dark blush.

Shakily he stood up, vaguely noting the loss of his cigarette, before a low animalistic voice alerted him of a new presence. He resisted the urge to light up again and glanced down to the fire tailed wolf standing a few feet from him. Something in the wolf's eyes made him cautious and embarrassed like a child being caught with their hand in a cookie jar. He hadn't been the culprit though, Chaos should be the one getting the stare down. Nanaki sniffed the air then flicked his tail; Cid nearly lost his composure right then and there.

"The crew have requested your permission to land." said Nanaki, saying nothing more.

Relief swept over him quickly as he laughed and thanked the wolf before walking passed him back to the Bridge. Nanaki followed him at distance, tail swaying lightly. On the Bridge the crew greeted him with solutes which he in turn waved them off with a chuckle before taking the wheel from the trainee. This landing he wanted to do himself, training could wait.

"Alright, let's bring my baby down to land!" he yelled, receiving wild cheers in response. His crew was very spirited.

Cid took no time at all to land the Highwind smoothly on the ground near the outskirts of Mideel. However, the moment land was under her feet he felt an almost overwhelming need to lift her right back up, but relented and flipped on the intercom to alert everyone that it was time to head out. The whole team met up at the ladder to then descend down and travel into town. The girls made themselves scarce the moment they entered the town, Tifa still looking horribly depressed, while Yuffie was chipper and determined to cheer her friend up. Cait Sith and Nanaki padded off to search for information, while Barret spotted the weapon's shop immediately and headed in for an upgrade. So once more Cid was left alone with Vincent or Chaos or whatever. The split personalities thing was getting to him again. Even so, he slapped on his trademark grin and tried to be social though he felt a little on edge around Vincent.

"So, what do you think is gonna happen with this whole WEAPON business?" he asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

The sniper looked thoughtful for a second then shook his head, "You can never predict what ShinRa's planning to do next. Though I would wager that they're preparing a new piece of artillery."

He smiled glad for the quiet Vincent instead of the I'm-gonna-rape-you-in-your-sleep Vincent. He could let down his guard around this Vincent and enjoy himself without worry. "Yeah, them ShinRa bastards are probably gonna blast another hole in the planet." he half joked.

Vincent nodded in agreement a smile tugged at the corner of his lips but never revealing itself. He liked being around Cid, but he was also concerned for the pilot's safety. There was no way to know what Chaos was scheming, however there was no doubt it would end in a quite compromising position. He wouldn't let the demon scare Cid off and ruin his chances. Plus, Cid hadn't even gave the approval in any of the incidence that Chaos, and him partially, had practically ravished the poor pilot. He wanted to apologize but Chaos wouldn't allow him to and whenever the demon was sleeping, giving him a chance to do it, he could never get Cid alone to talk. He sighed lightly taking in the calm scenery of Mideel.

Cid frowned, noticing the change in Vincent's mood almost immediately since he had been keeping an eye on him the entire time. He opened his mouth about to voice his concern when a little girl chasing a red ball tackled him to the ground, the red ball bouncing passed him. He should have been paying more attention to the road than being fixated with watching Vincent. "Brat, watch where you're going!" he grumbled.

The little girl snickered rising to her feet like she hadn't even fallen in the first place or ran into him. She made no apology as she scanned around for her ball frantically. Then finding it nowhere in sight began to wail with tears overflowing down her cheeks. Cid groaned in annoyance but tired to coax the girl into shutting up but she continued even getting louder. People passing by gave him dark looks thinking he had been the cause for her tears. Vincent glared them down darkly though Cid didn't notice as he returned to the girl. A loud whistle sounded, silencing the girl immediately, as the ball came rolling quickly her way to stop at her feet. The girl smiled brightly with a thankful wave then stuck her tongue out at Cid and ran off. Cid blinked in confusion then turned to search for the one who had helped him get rid of the little brat. He nearly gasped as he caught sight of familiar blond hair before it disappeared into one of the buildings. Quickly he turned to Vincent and said, "D-Did you see that Vincent?"

The sniper didn't reply, already walking towards the building. Cid jumped to his feet brushing himself off before rushing after him. He had no doubt that those blond spikes belonged to Cloud, no one in this world had unruly Chocobo locks except for Cloud. The only question was, _"What was Cloud doing in Mideel when he was supposed to be with Sephiroth?"_

* * *

::Thanks for reading, love you guys! Please send me a review. Thanks!::


	15. Healer

Disclaimer: Rights Are Reserved To Square Enix For Creating Final Fantasy VII.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and plus.

:Note - My apologies for the long wait. Hope this chapter was worth it. I'm a bit worried though cause this chapter just flowed right out, which is not normal, and that may mean bad news for me. -shrugs-:

:Slight Warning: Chaos has some colorful fun with words. (Cid too, but we're used to that already. he-he.):

* * *

_"Why can't you forgive yourself?"_

**Healer.**

Three days ago I persuaded Sephiroth to allow me to travel to Mideel on a secret mission. In the short time I've stayed in the small therapeutic town the civilians have become attached to me and my mysterious presence. When I'm not in the clinic I entertain the children or aid those around town in anyway I can. Strangely no one interrogates me about my intentions. I could never tell them my reason was to search out a temporary stabilizer for Sephiroth's transformation until Jenova was purged from his system.

Sephiroth, in all his possessiveness, hadn't made his presence known during my stay to urge me to return with him to our makeshift home in the mountains. Though at times I got the feeling he was nearer to me than I realized. As if I could just reach out and call to him and he would just appear with his arms around my waist and his warm breath whispering deep into my ear. A pleasant yet uncomfortable feeling mixed as one. Then there were the incidences when I'd be helping in the Weapon's Shop and a person's body would brush passed mine accidentally causing a sharp pang of jealousy to wash over me or when in the span from taking a shower to sleeping I felt unwavering eyes following my every movement. These were only a few of the scenarios and with each passing day they got more frequent as if summoning me to retreat from Mideel as soon as possible, like I had somewhere else I needed to be immediately.

In spite of this, I ignored the feeling to the best of my abilities and focused solely on my purpose for coming to this town. Yet on one of my retinue ventures to the clinic I paused unexpectedly to view the cloudless sky and blinked when a red ball rolled into the side of my foot. Picking up the small ball I glanced in search of the kid who had probably lost it only to catch sight of my two old companions, Vincent and Cid. The pilot didn't seem to be having too much luck with the wailing six-year old wanting the red ball in my hands. For a long moment I just observed them to see how he would fend with the 'brat', as he had called her in an irritated grumble, and then decided to take a gamble and toss the ball towards them. To add alert to the oncoming projectile I gave a high pitched whistle and soon afterwards turned to flee the scene before one of them noticed me. Never one to have much fortune, the girl cheerily pinpointed me in her sights and waved signaling to my previous traveling buddies my current location. Out the corner of my eye, as I rushed away into the clinic, I saw crimson eyes lock onto me soon followed by bright blue ones.

One of the white coated physicians shot me a warm smile followed by a worried look as I leaned heavily against the closed door supporting my back. Since I frequently came here I knew her name to be Utako and that she had a beautiful voice for singing, which she often used to soothe the patients. Out of the entire town Utako was the only one who I had confided in, because she wouldn't accept my request otherwise.

"Cloud-chan, is something wrong?" she asked, while padded over to me after stationing another in her place.

"Those friends I told you about are here and know where I am." I replied in a hush manner.

"Would you like to utilize the back door?" she offered just as quietly. "Though, since they are your friends, I think they deserve an explanation."

She reminded me of my mother even if the friendly relationship we had was still developing. The many things I tried to hide she could almost read into like an open book and continuously gave me advise without me having to ask for it. Aeris had a similar talent as well. It became unnerving at times, but much appreciated in the long run.

"They wouldn't understand." I muttered, pushing of the door to step passed her in direction of the alternate exit.

"You haven't given them a chance." she argued, voice rising. "Don't hide from your problems Cloud! Let them help you, like you've allowed me."

"They want to kill him, Utako, and they have every right to want to do so. So many dear people have been lost because of him, yet I can't stop loving him. I know its Jenova's fault and that there may be a chance to restore him to his proper self. I love him enough to give it a try." I argued back, just shy of yelling.

The clinic went quiet after my words, all eyes fixated on the two of us. Utako cautiously took a step forward and presented her hand to me. She knew I was on the verge of running again and wanted to have a hold on me to possibly halt my escape. The sound of a creaking door jerked her around sharply with wide eyes as Vincent and Cid appeared in the open doorway. On the opposite end a door slammed throwing her head back to the empty spot I had seconds ago occupied. She dropped to the ground in defeat with frustrated tears collecting at the corners of her eyes. The clinic broke from its silence and everyone went back to their work.

* * *

Cid blinked at the peculiar behavior of the treatment center and glanced to Vincent with a shrug. Vincent glided over to Utako and crouched beside her then placed his human hand on her shoulder. This kind gesture caught the pilot by surprise but soon a small smile formed on his face. Vincent never realized anymore that certain things he did were so...human, even though he thought of himself as a complete monster.

The sniper captured his gaze and lowered his hand, "She's seen Cloud." he informed.

He hadn't even realized when Vincent began interrogating her for information. Straying into thought was gradually growing to be quite the irritating pastime. More so, he had to stop musing about Vincent, dammit! Since Chaos trapped him in the hall all he could think about was Vincent this and Vincent that. He felt like such a lovesick women instead of the brash pilot everyone knew him to be. He would have to put a lid on these emotions and all this fluffy junk or he'd misplace his sanity.

"Highwind?" Vincent asked to get his attention, while rising back to stand.

Cid cursed under his breath, hating that he'd disappeared into thought again.

"I heard ya Vincent, so where is Cloud?" he quickly replied, grabbing for his cigarettes.

In a blurred motion Vincent's hand swatted Cid's searching hand away with a frown. "This women, Utako, says Cloud retreated out the back, but offered to lead us to a house he's been staying in for the last three days." he explained.

The pilot didn't seem to pay attention him, to busy burning a hole into his own hand with a flabbergasted indecipherable stutter. A growl rumbled from his throat before his hand was going for his pack of smokes once more. In an instant the hand was intercepted causing Cid's eyes to narrow sharply on Vincent.

"Let me smoke my damn cigarette!" he growled.

Vincent shook his head and snatched the pack from his goggles. "We're in a clinic Highwind, besides smoking is terrible for your lungs."

"Fuck you." he grumbled, crossing his arms like a child just denied a favorite candy.

Crimson orbs flashed a familiar amber color as an unnerving smirk curved at the corner of Vincent's lips. "I'd much rather fuck you instead." the demonic voice of Chaos replied.

A stream of strangled coughs and a random startled meow floated throughout the clinic but neither of these were from Cid. The famous pilot was collapsed on the tiled floor out cold. Certain things were too much from Cid, the demon had just stumbled onto one of them. Chaos let out a low raspy laugh, causing the physicians and patients to cringe and shy away, before he relieved control back to Vincent. The sniper sighed apologetically as he leaned down and swooped Cid up into his arms. Utako glanced in his direction, more confused than scared unlike the others, and rose to her feet motioning to a room on the left. He nodded his thanks and followed her to the bed stationed within the room and deposited Cid on top of it. Seconds passed awkwardly between them before Utako grabbed his human hand with both her own with a determined frown.

"You can trust me to keep watch over your...partner, but please find Cloud before he runs anymore." she plead.

Vincent showed no outward surprise but definitely hadn't expected the sudden request. He glanced thoughtfully in Cid's direction then leveled his gazed with hers. "I will keep you to your word and go find Cloud. If Cid awakens in my absence make him stay here until I return." he said, then headed for the door.

She bowed low in appreciation and whispered her gratitude. "Thank you. Please deliver a message to him for me. Tell him the cure to his suffering cannot be found in this clinic alone nor will he find a permanent path if he continues to run. He needs to remain strongly grounded for his angel."

After one last nod Vincent closed the door and glided towards the exit Cloud had used to flee. He paused at the threshold, lifting the piece of paper outlining the route to Cloud's house, which Utako had jotted down peculiarly in advance as if she had predicted this day would come. According to the map the blond's house resided on the edge of Mideel near the entrance to the deepest portion of the surrounding forests. This was no doubt to make for an easy escape. Which also meant he would need to move fast to intercept Cloud and question him about his motives. The team needed to know what Sephiroth was planning, as well as, how Cloud was aiding the ex-general. And he wanted to let Cloud know the only path left to him was not solely that of an enemy. With this in mind he rushed off towards Cloud's temporary residence.

* * *

:Hugs and kisses to all who have nicely read this story so far!:


	16. Itinerant

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII & Characters Belong To Their Respective Owners.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and treats.

:Note - My apologizes for the long wait, hope this chapter is worth it! So anyway scroll down and read about glompable angsty Cloud and mischevious Chaos.:

* * *

"_Dogs of ShinRa, but what do you know?"_

**Itinerant.**

The oak door slammed closed, the hinges clattering dangerously at the force exerted on them, as I dashed into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door I pulled out a duffle bag holding rations stored away ahead of time for a quick escape. Dropping the bag on the table I glided out the kitchen and up the spiraling stairs leading to the second floor, which really couldn't be called that since it only consisted of a narrow hallway, with one bedroom and an extra storage room. Ignoring the mini storage room I turned the knob to my bedroom and stepped inside, immediately grasping the hilt of my Buster Sword positioned against the wall near the doorway. The cold hilt of the sword felt good in my hands after such a long time of not touching my weapon and I sparred a moment to spin it once before holstering it horizontally on my back. With a brief sigh I headed over to the nightstand beside my bed and unlocked the drawer to retrieve my stash of materia. Scanning over the room one last time I nodded and lift the room and rushed back to the kitchen to shoulder my duffle bag. A sudden creaking sound made me freeze since I recognized that familiar noise and knew it came from the upstairs floor boards. Keeping perfectly still, though my fingers itched to clasp my sword, I listened as it grew louder until I could pinpoint that whatever was making the noise was in the room directly above me. The frantic beat of my heart increased when all movement above halted abruptly, leaving an eerie silence to permeate throughout the house. Risking a shallow breath to possibly cause my racing heart after a long drawn out moment I inched backwards in direction of the kitchen window. If I could get close enough I could ease the window open and sneak out before whatever was upstairs realized I had escaped. Unfortunately just as my hand brushed against the warm surface of glass lady luck turned her back on me with a shrilled laugh as the kitchen ceiling collapsed.

Smoke and debris covered the modest cooking area. Weaving my way up from the broken boards and rubble I coughed and dusted off as much of the gray particles on my clothes and hair as I could manage. Checking for any wounds I found none, however, I couldn't help the thought that I might be receiving some soon from whatever caused all this mess. Bright blue eyes squinted in an attempt to peer through the gradually settling smog, slowly a figure appeared with fiery red hair wearing a blue suit. The red head was sprawled out on top of the split kitchen table with one leg propped over one half and the other leg dropped to the side while his head drooped to the side since the man was obviously dazed. Rolling my eyes I instantly recognized this man to be Reno of the Turks but how he had found his way into my house was still a mystery.

Hearing a raspy cough my hand shot up to my sword's hilt since it hadn't come from Reno yet someone else entirely. The tossing of debris and struggling footsteps increased in volume until a man in a similar suit with dark skin and cracked black sunglasses came to stand next to Reno. I watched as the man frowned sullenly before throwing the destroyed sunglasses in some random direction just to whip out a new pair from his suit pocket and put them on. When this was done he leaned down and violently shook Reno, which awoke the red head out of his stupefied state.

"Rude, you said this place was stable, yo!" Reno complained to his partner after rising to his feet, seeming to not realize my presence at all.

The man in question didn't reply and bluntly ignored Reno's dissatisfaction. Rude glanced over to me silently, cluing in Reno of my presence. Following his eyes the red head turned to me and gasped like he had just seen a ghost. It wouldn't be so far fetched if for the fact that I hadn't been seen since the huge crater had formed on top of Glacier Cliff. Plus, a strong barrier had formed around the crater to prevent anyone from entering and seemingly exiting for that matter. To see me alive and outside the barrier definitely would be seen as surprising or baffling.

"Why are you here?" I asked, getting straight to the point.

"We were just dropping in to say hello, yo!" Reno answered with a snicker, then lightly jabbed Rude in the side. "Tell him, Rude."

The bald man grunted and said nothing in response.

"How did you know I was here?" I questioned, becoming increasingly irritated with the two, mostly Reno though.

"A gorgeous little birdie from the clinic ordered some supplies from ShinRa Inc. for her spiky blond friend and seriously who else could come to mind after such a description?" he grinned.

Rolling my eyes at his stupidity I then frown feeling a pang of anger for trusting Utako with my secrets. No one else knew about me in this town so the only explanation for this fell on Utako. She had betrayed me yet ultimately I blamed myself for lowering my guard enough for something like this to happen.

"I have no time for ShinRa's goons, there are places I need to be so I'll be leaving." I muttered, as I trudged through the rubble and passed them out into the tiny living room area. Glancing to the door I nearly cursed as I spotted Vincent Valentine at the threshold with crimson eyes burning with some important agenda.

"Cloud."

Groaning in almost a defeated tone I met his gaze with my own. "Why won't everyone just leave me alone!" I growled. It sounded childish but I was getting fed up with everyone's intent to locate me for a good long chat. Couldn't they understand that I hadn't wanted to be found? My freedom to travel around like this was limited and soon Sephiroth would come for me but I had no intention of returning empty handed. This is something I needed to do alone and they would have to realize that on their own because whether they liked it or not I was leaving Mideel without them.

Vincent frowned and crossed his arms sternly, "Do you no longer care about all the people who worry about you, Cloud? When I met you in the ShinRa Mansion you had a purpose, so what purpose have you now for running from everyone and everything?"

"Everything is focused around Sephiroth. I still care to save this Planet but can you understand how I would feel if to be a savior I had to kill someone I love with all that I am? I will find a way to save both somehow..." I whispered tiredly. The weight all this placed on me was threatening to break me but I had to preserver to the end.

The sniper nodded and I could have sworn a sad and knowing smile ghosted over his lips before disappearing. "Go and run until you can no longer move, then we shall make sure to be there to aid you in rising again. Our goals may seem different but are much the same, Cloud. No one desires for you to make this sacrifice of love and when we succeed in making you realize this the spot you hold in our team will be awaiting you." He declared, before stepping aside to allow me to leave freely.

Vincent sympathized with me completely and I began to realize he might understand me more than I was giving him credit for. It made me wonder about the his past and if he was trying to protect me from feeling a similar pain he'd felt once before. Smiling slightly to thank him I rushed passed him while ignoring the shouts from the reappearing Turks. Vincent could deal with them though I thought as I passed into the deep forest behind Mideel.

Crimson eyes glinted as they turned to the two Turks standing in the remains of the kitchen doorway. Fangs peeked out from behind the cruel smirk forming on the sniper's face. Chaos was taking over for a quick round of play with Reno and Rude. As Vincent's control slipped he remembered the promise he made to deliver Utako's message but shrugged it off since her words were not necessary anymore. Losing to Chaos brought Vincent into a light slumber that would pledge him with nightmare's of the demon's actions. The pair of Turks stared wide eyes before bolting from Chaos' onslaught.

* * *

Across town Cid awoke from his sleep with a jolt and gazed around frantically then sighed with a slump. The white décor and scent of antibiotics told him he was still in the clinic. Scanning around the room he noted that he was alone as well and after further inspection found that his goggles, jacket, and brown boots had been removed. Falling back onto the white pillow he let out a sigh, dimly remembering why he had ended up in this room in the first place. He could recall interrogating one of the physicians, then conversing with Vincent, and then...

A tinge of pink colored his cheeks before he cursed loudly, while sitting up and pelting the pillow across the room. However, it was this moment that the door he had sailed it towards open and the poor unsuspecting person took the makeshift projectile to the face. A tray of food and hot tea dropped to the floor with a loud crash with the pillow as the stunned individual blinked in utter shock.

"I guess you aren't hungry right now..."

The pilot groaned, kicking himself inwardly. "ehehe, sorry 'bout that, miss." He jumped up and drew on his boot that he found beside the bed then paused gazing from her to the mess and back again.

Utako broke from her blank state and bent down to clean up the broken shards of glass, dropping them onto the steel tray. She said nothing to the sky blue eyes following her every move or the lack of help in cleaning up the mess. When the dangerous chore was over she pulled the cloth hanging over her shoulder to wipe up the spilled liquids. Completing the task she finally glanced up with a surprisingly bright smile. The fact that he hadn't aided her didn't bother her in the slightest.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked kindly.

Cid scratched the back of his head in a thoughtful manner than grumbled something she couldn't decipher. His dream started peacefully about flying through the sky on wings of his own then took a direct plummet to something too terribly embarrassing to share. Coughing light after a moment to change the subject he asked a question, "So, um, where is Vincent?"

"Your friend went to go find Cloud and told me to tell you to remain here until his return." she answered smoothly.

A scowl marred the pilot's features at these words. Yanking his flight jacket off the nearby chair and securing his goggle, Cid stepped over to her with a somewhat foul expression. Utako shied away from him at the look wondering what she had said wrong.

"Like hell I'm staying here! I'm going after that fuckin' vamp!" he growled sharply, before pushing passed her and out the door to head down the hallway.

Utako yelped and rushed after him. "Please stay here, I told him I'd keep you here." she plead, only to be ignored. Grabbing his arm she finally got him to stop as she lifted a syringe into his line of view. "I don't want to have to take drastic measures." she voiced sternly.

Cid glared in irritation and knocked the syringe away easily. "Dammit women, back off! I refuse to remain here like some damn princess waiting for her prince to return, now bring me my spear and point me to the exit!" he ordered with a fierce growl.

She shivered fearfully and ran off to retrieve his spear before showing him to the exit. As a bonus she told him the pathway to take to get to Cloud's house but it didn't seem necessary with the horde of people shrieking and scattering everywhere to avoid some unseen predator. In a flash Cid dashed out the door with his spear in hand towards the enemy. Pushing through the swarm of people becoming quite the hard feat. In spite of this, he finally managed to passed them only to spot Reno and Rude bleeding from the claw marks scattered across their bodies and barely standing with the intent to still fight the enemy. Coming to stand near them he unceremoniously declared, "You two look like you had the shit beaten out of ya."

"And feel like it, yo." Reno chuckled, though Rude didn't seem to hold the same humor for the pilot's words.

Rude's gaze shot to the hellish figure stalking their way and finally spoke, "Your friend packs quite the punch, how do we stop him?"

The pilot blinked, then gasped as things seemed to click and piece together. "Vincent did this!"

The two didn't need to answer because Chaos was already upon them with blood soaked hands and a wicked smile. The demon licked his lips as amber eyes fell on Cid almost hungrily. Cid cursed, because there was no way this was going to end well for any of them.

* * *

_:Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it. Feed the author, leave a tasty review. And thanks to all who have already reviewed this story.:_


	17. Psychopath

Disclaimer: Square Enix has the rights to the storyline, characters, and etc. I merely get brownie points for lacing everything with Yaoi and instilling Chaos with a MIGHTY need to sample some Cid goodness!

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and, eh, anything that comes to mind.

: Note – Major apologies for the lengthy wait! School and role-play junkies have stolen large amounts of my time, but I have returned. Cheer for me, mind slaves, cheer now! XD So I hope the new chapter is pleasing to everyone and many thanks to all who fed me a tasty review and to those who stopped by for a quick read. Please Enjoy! :

* * *

"_...Those wings, give them to me too..."_

**Psychopath.**

"Dammit Sephiroth, let me go!" I growled, fighting the death grip my irate angel was using to restrain my wrists against the tree supporting my tense form.

The ex-general had ambushed me the minute I entered the dark forest behind Mideel, intending to seal the deal on my loyalty to him and, more so, Jenova. I loathed the female alien creature with a passion, which was the reason my body had been all but thrown into a sturdy tree. Those feline Mako green eyes burning into my own in a mix of allure and accusation. The look didn't surprise me, what did I expect when I had denied his mother and, in a sense, shown disrespected to her. I was lucky I hadn't gone as far to say that if he ever left me and Jenova alone in a room together I would do everything in my power to murder her for all her crimes. For the Planet and for Sephiroth.

Glaring pointedly into my eyes, displeased with my continuous struggling, he evenly said, "Cloud, stop this foolish mission. I won't have that fighting spirit within you renewed to merely defy me," he knew full well why I insisted on traveling and parting ways with him for a length of time. Yet he failed to realize all I did was for him and traversing the lands alone was hard on me since I wanted very much to stay engulfed in his strong arms. Everyday ending with no leads to the cure for Jenova's virus ate into my heart and checked off as another day I would have to go on without him. Somehow Sephiroth had become an obsession, a drug, and I was pleasantly addicted. I could no sooner quit him than kill him in spiteful rage. The beautiful silver haired man had managed to claim me: heart, soul, and mind.

Calming myself enough to cease my endeavor to escape, I sighed, "I can't." Turning my head to the side I bit my bottom lip on force of habit, refusing to view the spiraling emptiness in his eyes. A flash of white, mixed with a soft breeze, appeared in the corner of my eye but I felt no need to glance back. The silky smooth touch of his feathered wings brushed my sides as he leaned close to my ear, deciding on a different route of coaxing me to submit.

"Do you know what pleases me the most about you?" He whispered, trailing his fingers down the cheek on the opposite side he was leaning on. The man was too devious and clever for his own good. To use this tactic and to breath such suggestive words was simply sadistic! Advancing to play me like a fiddle with this deceptively solicitous scheme. I had to combat him! Hell, I had to avoid losing focus by being kissed breathless. So close. The attractive black angel was tormenting me on purpose!

Placing my palms flat on his chest I resolved on the task of putting some distance between us for caution purposes. The imposing man didn't budge an inch and moved back enough to display that sexy smirk, which could bring any respecting individual to their knees regardless of gender. Jerking away my bright blue hues, attempting to not fall victim to that gaze, I laughed nervously. _Damn him, why was he doing this to me? Why couldn't I just stare him in the eyes and defiantly yell 'NO!'? Why do the chains locking me to him clench so firmly, even when I know they threaten to break under Jenova's influence?_

With my vision cast sidewards protectively, the flowing of pink blossoms ensnaring their attention, I slowly answered, "I am the puppet; you are the master of my strings. When I bow unto the dance of those tugging slender cords, my performance satisfies you." A mere puppet was the detestable term given on the date of Aeris' death and the title raged inside upon first hearing it uttered. Yet, serving as more than a discardable marionette and, rather, being under Sephiroth's possession arose as a favorable thought. To always be close to his side, to give aid, and to not descend short of success for the ultimate goal of achieving Sephiroth's love. For, at the moment, a puppet could only serve its master as a priceless tool or toy and purely wish to capture the special eyes housing love's spark.

Powerful arms snaked around my waist, drawing me against the deviant owning them, as tender lips curved in malice brushed against my cheek. Instantly I melt into them, the frustrating allure of defeat tempting me so warmly, though my hands shook challengingly as they latched onto his shoulders. _I hated how weak he could make me feel._ Sephiroth retreated from my delicate flesh and maneuvered in my line of view, displaying the unique cognizant glow telling me the bond conjoining our minds was open. He had read my thoughts, but his next words were on conversational topic and didn't verge aside plainly for embarrassing objectives. "Then what of today? Why do you resist the will of my hands?"

"Fear grips me when I wonder if you will always be the one leading the show." I muttered with a depressed frown. Everyday a measure of the true Sephiroth disappeared, overridden by Jenova's crafty tongue, and soon I might not be able to catch glimpses of who he used to be, because her eyes will be the one's staring me in the face. One day these gorgeous wings, resembling the color of pure snow, will symbolize the untainted nature he retained before corrupted truth reared its ugly head.

Veiling my swelling emotions behind the safety of closed eyelids, since occasionally my shinning orbs could be too revealing, I elevated onto my tippy toes and dared to initiate a fervid kiss; my heart thundering in my chest at the contact as my arms lock around his neck. Meshed against him in such a passionate manner was truly heaven for me and his dominance and juicy masculine taste, mix with a hint of spice, threatened to break me completely. Everything was perfect, even the gentle engulfing shell of his wings around my form. _Sephiroth...you're going to be the end of me...though it might shatter me inside, please don't stop._

* * *

The injured Turks, Reno and Rude, raised their weapons once more but were batted into the air by the demon's fury. Someone had proposed the wild idea of shielding the gruff pilot from the perversely motivated beast in hopes that, while catering to the support and attack spells, the dirty blond could try to coax rational into Chaos' mind. However, this only caused the situation to erupt into a game of 'dodge the demon or die trying', since the agenda to immure the pilot in Chaos' claws would not be easily swayed. Clearly Chaos had issues with rejection and the word 'No'. Poor Cid.

"Yo, so is this connection _consummated_, Highwind?" Reno teased, while just missing a dangerous slash to the throat. In awaiting his answer, the spunky red head cracked his lightning rod and rushed to slam a hit to the beast's arm.

Eyes narrowing immediately in accordance to his budding foul mood, Cid shouted, "Shut the fuck up or you'll never be _consummating_ anything ever again!"

The response actually brought a curve of an amused grin onto the Turks' bald companion. Though it disappeared quickly when the close fighter's techniques were evaded and a rib breaking punch collied with his chest sending him soaring beyond the oak door of the house Cloud had previously rented.

"Buddy, when is the last time you took a relaxing vacation at Costa Del Sol? Join us when the boss gives us a break," he gibed, tracking backwards to act as a barrier between predator and prey until Rude slugged out of the rubble.

"I ain't going, too damn sunny for my tastes," he grumbled, casting _Blizzara(1)_, the level two ice spell arousing a guttural chuckle from Chaos. The demon finding the pilot's resistance humorous and inveigle as if Cid were merely playing hard to get. In hazardous contrast, Reno and Rude were an annoyance keeping him from entertaining his target.

"Should we leave you here alone then with Chaos, yo?" Reno baited, refusing to be denied having the pilot there to mess with in more depth.

"Damn Turk!" Cid roared, spitefully halting the _Curaga(2)_ spell he had prepared to cast on the red head.

"Yes or no?" Reno emphasized, waving the metal rod in his hands at the disheveled Rude, who was brushing gray dust from his suit as he stood in the home's doorway.

The jestful conversation ceased without an response when Chaos materialized behind Reno, piercing his neck with his long claws as he jerked him into the air fiercely. The other hand tearing the flesh of his stomach enough to rip a strangled cry from the red head, before the demon paused and glanced over to Cid.

"Discontinue this game and give yourself to me until I lose control to my host, or this disgusting human dies." Chaos bargained, knowing Vincent's battle to regain himself was soon to be his loss yet he would not leave without sampling Cid on his own terms. The pilot had intrigued him too much and could satisfy his desires, especially since he was so strongly willed.

Cid's eyes shifted between Reno and Rude, who seemed to be nursing a huge gash on one arm, while never shying away from the determined demon. Both portrayed looks screaming 'don't trust him' but to spare them further injury he would agree to the terms. Besides, Vincent was still combating inside and made him feel like with his Gothic companion in there he could place trust in Chaos' words.

"Dammit fine! I'm yours Chaos," he agreed, grounding the words out through clenched teeth.

Smirking, Chaos unceremoniously released Reno, who crumbled to the ground choking up blood, as black-red wings spread out before launching him towards his prey. Entrapping Cid within his frightening hold he took off into the air, dashing in a purposeful direction. The blood and destruction left behind. The two Turks left to fend for themselves. While unfortunate Cid was about to realize the consequences of his poor word choice.

* * *

Author's Note:

(1), (2): Final Fantasy VII spell level differentiation goes by numeral order like Ice1, Ice2, and Ice3. We all know that, right? Well I figured since Square Enix upgraded to Blizzard, Blizzara, and Blizzaga, no one would mind if I did it this way to make things easier. Heh.

: So yeah, thank you for reading and please show some love by leaving a review. :


	18. Guardian

Disclaimer: Square Enix! You own souls! -ahem- The characters, storyline, and various other things too.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and gimcracks.

(Why does everyone laugh when I say _gimcrack_? o.O Honestly I thought _'Gimcrack Booty'_ would be an awesome name for a website! Cheap, useless treasure.) -Word Of The Day Humor-

:Note – Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Much appreciated. Please enjoy this new chapter!:

* * *

"_Strength without determination means nothing, and determination without strength is equally useless."_

**Guardian.**

On the Highwind the crew stood behind their stations patiently awaiting their captain's return while busying themselves with maintenance checks and jestful conversation. None of them considered the possible danger ensnaring the poor pilot because their prized captain could hold his own in any situation and come out grinning like a madman. So when Yuffie came bustling in like the whole damn plane was on fire, yelling about Cid being carried off by a demon, they nearly jumped out of their skin.

"You can't be serious!" the navigator argued, refusing to believe a word of what she had said.

"N-No, it's true! We have to save him before he gets eaten!" She plead, showing more concern for the gruff pilot than she ever would in his presence.

"What if it is true, Johnny? Perhaps, our captain is out staring death in the face waiting to be broiled and eaten alive! What if the demon invited friends over and they're dividing him up into equal portions? Oh gods, what if they run out of ketchup! Oh the horror! If one leaves to buy more will the others fight over the piece left behind? Will there be any captain left for us to find?! He always wanted an aerial burial, but with no remains how can we grant his last wish? How Johnny, HOW!" the flight trainee wailed, crumbling to the floor in slight hysterics. The young man was prone to sudden outbursts and dramatic scenes. He wasn't too bright either, but had a knack for flying.

Johnny, being the only one who could truly put up with the annoying fledgling, yanked him off the floor and slapped him hard across the face. "Shut up, Simmons! We don't have time for another one of these episodes! What good are you to the captain if you're acting like a blubbering baby!" He reprimanded, knocking in some common sense. "And, dammit man, what would demons be doing broiling or using ketchup? Creatures like them savor their prey bloody raw!"

Simmons nursed his cheek, sniffing slightly, "I-I figured the flavor of the captain wouldn't be up to par and they needed to improve the taste."

"What do you know! The captain could be a delicacy." Johnny spat, falling to his friend's mental level.

"But they say people with foul moods have the worst essence and overly tender meat," Simmons pressed, trying to back his point.

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Monsters weekly: how to be the predator instead of the prey."

"That means the captain's a goner, demons don't care for soft dainty meats," Johnny concluded with a deep frown, "...are you crying again, Simmons?"

"I never stopped! These tears are for the captain, what will life be like without him?! So many dreams and unfinished plans, oh why did the demon have to take the captain!" Simmons choked out, whimpering in Johnny's arms, much to the other man's displeasure.

"Um, fellas..." Yuffie jumped in, finding the whole scene bizarre.

Both turned her direction, pausing everything, and asked in unison, "Yes, miss?"

"WHAT ABOUT THE CAPTAIN! HE'S NOT DEAD YET YOU KNOW!" She roared, done with their stupidity. "WE HAVE TO TRACK DOWN THAT DEMON!"

The pair blinked at her for one drawn out minute, as if she had grown a second head, then finally straighten, ready for action. The brunette navigator pushed Simmons from his arms and shifted to address the crew, while the trainee took his position at the helm.

"All of you heard the little lady, let's find our captain before some bloodthirsty demon gets to his ass first!"

Everyone cheered together in determination at their stations and began preparing to depart. In record speed they lifted from the ground and speed off northwest in the direction Yuffie had instructed, since she knew which way the beast had flown.

* * *

In the outskirts of Corel on the dry ground Cid laid, gazing up into the amber hues of his demon captor, looking pissed as usual. Ignoring the claw marks and ripped open shirt, the pilot was in good shape. However, the demon was keeping to his word on sampling him and wasted no time in licking and biting at his flesh. This fueled a threatening growl from the pinned blond which merely caused the grin to widen on Chaos' face.

"So how long is this going to last?" Cid asked, while trying to lean away from the tongue currently lapping at his throat. _"...damn I knew he was a vampire."_

The demon eyes flashed with amusement and a tinge of perplexity. "Oh whatever do you mean, Highwind?" He teased, drawing a crimson circle on the pilot's chest.

"How long does this game run? When will you tire and lose interest?" He clarified, wincing slightly at the purposeful designs being created.

"Demons can be quite possessive, Highwind. Capturing our target does not sate our drive to forever brand it ours. I desire to have you until my life ends on this cursed planet." Chaos declared, before sinking his fangs deep into the pilot's flesh. "From now on you will never be able to escape me."

"V-Vincent, is this really fuckin' dandy with you?!" Cid shouted, arching painful at the incision. He couldn't believe he had allowed the beast to pierce his skin and mark him for the rest of his life. No way was he going to bow to Chaos and belong to the other. Cid Highwind didn't submit to anyone! And Vincent, why wasn't he doing something to fight this obsessive monster.

"Delicious." Chaos breathed, pleased to finally taste the blood tempting him for so long. Stereotypes would label him a vampire but he was not of that race. He simply loved the rare sweet flavor found solely in the special mortal beings demons searched endlessly to devour. "Call, no, scream for him! My host will never hear you. He is sleeping, pledged by memories. He cares nothing for what I am doing to you, his heart remains locked on another. I will keep you company, Highwind, my thoughts lie entirely on you."

"Shit. I don't care about who is on his mind just release Vincent!" The pilot demanded, though the impact of Chaos' words did not fail in their goal. A lie or not, Cid felt the blow. The two of them were merely stringing him along, neither cared for his feelings.

"Lucrecia, is the name of the women in Vincent's heart. He pursed you to possibly fill the void she left inside him, but ultimately you could do nothing to soothe him. How cruel this revelation must be for you, Highwind. Will you allow me to save you?" the demon baited, easily twisting the truth to his liking.

"Give Vincent back!" He ordered simply, sky blue orbs flaring powerfully with anger.

"You shouldn't be so attractive when this...passionate," Chaos almost purred, making the last curve of his claw to complete the carving in the pilot's chest.

His breath hitch as he craned his neck to see what foul drawing the beast had imprinted upon him and fell back with a frustrated groan at the sight that greeted him. The written name of the one who now unceremoniously possessed him with no way of achieving freedom. Another more visible branding to put the demon's black heart at ease. Some would express that he was in deep now, but it would not be enough to describe the confining abyss chaining him down. Owned by a demon, the lowest of lows. Never could he accept this to be his fate.

Blood coated lips crashed against his own feeling a recession seconds away, where he would be forced to slumber within the depths of his awakening host's mind until he acquired the strength to reappear again. "I will grant your request, but be reassured I will return. Speak with my vessel and find out the honesty of my words on your own. Do not be a fool to the lies he utters to you. I am the one who should be trusted. Remember these words." He advised, pressing his mouth one last time to the healing mark left by his fangs.

Suspicion shined within the pilot's eyes, but a budding growth of contemplation and consideration hid inwardly. A fifty-fifty chance stood between Vincent betraying him and Chaos spouting contrived stories to coax him onto his side. He wanted to believe his gothic partner was innocent, yet he barely knew anything about him and could easily fall victim to traps concerning him. The monster holding him was even less familiar to him, however, there were no secrets just blunt truth. A shallow sigh ghosted pass his scolding lips as he turned his head to the side, unconsciously baring more of his precious neck to the intelligent creature, as silence erupted in the air around them.

"Chief?" A small voice managed to say, renewed crimson eyes spotting the bite mark marring the pilot's flesh.

"Have you been lying to me?" The dirty blond asked immediately.

Vincent, being at a loss for words, said nothing.

"You damn well better start explaining, _Valentine_!" Cid growled sharply, dropping all nicknames to further enforce the impact of his furious mood.

The raven haired man dropped his head apologetically, "I am sorry, but I can't. There is nothing to explain, my past is none of _your_ business."

"So you were listening..."

"Highwind, I—"

"Dammit! Shut up and save it for someone who cares!"

Seething and hurt, the pilot punched Vincent in the face and jumped to his feet and stomped towards the town he had got a glimpse of when Chaos was flying him around. He couldn't deal with this situation right now. Vincent wouldn't break from that damn shell and talk to him. He seriously need a drink and he sure as hell was gonna get one! The irritating vampire could find someone else to fuck with because he had better things to do, like finding a decent bar to calm his nerves.

* * *

Daylight had escaped behind the horizon bathing everything in darkness except for the areas touched by the moon's light and the luminous stars. Below these twinkling stars I laid enveloped in my sleeping angel's embrace, content but plagued by numerous thoughts. My mind was torn between leaving his side while I still could, or staying blissfully blind to the task waving in my face. The atmosphere was normal between us, because in sleep Sephiroth had his humanity and having me beside him chased all the nightmares away. Everything stood peaceful and uninterrupted. If I journeyed off the frightening images would occupy his dreams and the pressure of being the one at fault for vanishing might be too much to handle.

_How can I save you, Sephiroth? If you knew, would you tell me?_

_Can my wish ever be granted without killing you? If I have to raise my sword against you will you allow me to join you in the Lifestream? _

_Will you hate me for bestowing you redemption?_

_Sephiroth?_

"Hush Cloud, your thoughts are too loud." The silver haired man whispered, green eyes never revealing themselves to the sky above.

An embarrassed blush colored my cheeks, my head burying into his neck, as my golden spikes brushing against his sensitive skin. I hadn't wanted him to listened to my musings but mostly I wanted to apologize for awakening him. Precious slumber destroyed because I couldn't quiet my doubts and fears. How selfish of me.

_Why do I keep messing up? My desire to help is very strong so why am I like a klutz, causing more damage than repairs? _

_Mending than tearing in an endless cycle I yearn to escape from._

_You were once a general, will you show me the paths I should take and the ones I should avoid? How to traverse the road which will lead me closer to you and further from her icy fingertips? _

_My angel, my angel, won't you please guide me?_

Small gasps fretted the serene surroundings as that perfect mouth nippled at my ear and pressed a kiss to my heated flesh. A simple distraction. My silver guardian was annoyed with me. My mind just wouldn't cease the mental process it had chosen. Endeavoring to halt its mission proved useless.

_Forgive me, Sephiroth._

"Will you not be silent and sleep?" He breathed in a bothered tone, because I was keeping him from momentary liberation.

_How could I be so cruel?_

Peeking out from my hiding place I met his glazed look and encircled my arms around his neck with a happy sigh. He accepted this, drawing me closer, as the Mako glow became veiled in darkness once more. My head rested atop his muscular form as I tried submitting to the lure of sleep, yet the comforting absence of awareness refused to come.

_Why is it so painstaking to unite were you rest?_

_What course allows me to be by your side always?_

_In life, sleep, and death._

* * *

:Welcome to the end of the chapter, please share any positive or negative thoughts spiraling through your head by clicking the handy little review button in the left corner, thanks!:


	19. The Copycat & The Drunk

Disclaimer: Rights reserved to their respective owners. (Love you S.E Crew)

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, and others.

:Note –The chapter is late in coming, but I hope you appreciate the update and kindly forgive the wait. I am sure you could care-less about the reasons, which delayed this chapter, because this graduate (oh-my-gosh yes) is swamped with other time consuming additions to my agenda. Plus, I needed a writer's break to construct the actual means of bring this story to an conclusion, since when I began writing this I had little idea in mind for the course it would take. The many reviews I have receive aiding me in spurring forward regardless of the uncertainties (thank you everyone), and so with the help of a very important friend I think I have a better grasp of the finale. However, do not fret about the journey ceasing quickly or randomly, because I am sure a handful of chapters still await birth in the future before Cloud Strife travels conclude.:

:Anyway, please delight in reading the new chapter and if you feel so inclined leave a review. -arigato, mina-san-:

* * *

_"Let me be your liberator..."_

**The Copycat & The Drunk**

_Cloud. Come on man, what are you doing here?_

_Isn't there something you should be doing?_

_Cloud!_

My body jerked awake, startled by the piercing voice speaking within my mind. The tone wasn't velvety smooth like I was accustom to hearing, or being tempted by frequently, but instead serious with an easygoing flare. I remembered someone with such a weirdly mixed pitch, but the name seemed to escape me at the moment. Whoever the person was I had to ponder what they meant by their words. In the forest surrounding Mideel I found myself content with the angelic allure of the silver haired man I fell asleep next to. A heaven on earth, where else could I possibly yearn to be? The place I should be is right here, the person I wanted to be with for the remainder of my life time nestled me pleasantly against his side like I was someone truly precious to his heart.

_Have you forgotten?_

I blinked in confusion, thinking, "What do you think I should be doing? I don't understand."

_Cloud...we need you, Sephiroth needs you, but you can't be by his side quite yet. Do you get it, country boy?_

Country boy? I hadn't heard that nickname in ages, but I recall an important person saying it. Another I greatly respected, and considered a dear friend. Why couldn't I remember a name, or any distinguishing features to point to this person?

_Oh boy, you really do think too much. Get out of here, Cloud, before you lose yourself the same way Sephiroth has. Your mind isn't protected from her, besides...I have something I want to show you. Hurry Cloud._

The bright blue eyes I was blessed with since birth laid frozen in a wide gaze towards the white blanketed sky above in contemplation. The mysterious voice was urging me to shy from Sephiroth, to flee his embrace for the unknown spectacle I was desired to see. Previously, I knew I would have dared to blindly follow any whispers inside my head, but the walking wet dream I came to love entirely had twisted enough screws to prevent such liberties. My steel chains were unrelenting and firmly ensnared around me. To pull against these constrictions would be the same as defying the master of my strings. The notion was truly pathetic, I knew perfectly clear, however upon gaining a seat in Sephiroth's heart how could I turn my back on the special gift presented to seek other things? What laid beyond this forest for my eyes to view?

Love was quite the cruel game. Its red ribbons were subjecting me to madness. I was losing myself, just as the voice had said. The longer I stayed here would eat into the elements that made me whole, and the person everyone knew to be Cloud Strife. Parting would cause my heart to grow fonder of the chance meetings in the future with my angel, while I catered to the motives I had misplaced inside this puppet's shell. It was no lie that Sephiroth needed me the most right now, however, I would have to limit these priceless instances to hold onto my mental stability. Jenova was not merely sleeping when we lowered our guards to be in one another's embrace. Her hands were at work within Sephiroth to coax me into this defenseless realm, when all I craved to submit to is my angel and nothing else.

Sanity was my goal for you, Sephiroth. Yet I realize I also fought to allow you to live once more—to live a life chosen by no one but you. If I can return the lovely attention you've shown me then these are some of the gifts I wish to give you. There are numerous discoveries you were prevented from searching out, because those who felt they deserved to control you refused to grant you any sort of leeway to be someone other than a General, or a hardened conqueror. I dream whole-heartedly to give you the brush to paint the design of your own future, and to have the chance to watch the artwork unfold alongside you.

Gripping your hand tightly within my own, I drew the smooth appendage to my cheek, kissing the flesh lightly. I did not have to promise to come back to you, because I housed not even a glimmer of doubt that we would endlessly be attracted to each other, like a moth constantly drawn to a flickering flame in all disregard to the dangers. I bet even now you wonder why you couldn't simply carry out Jenova's order of snatching the Black Materia from my grasp? Why you took to the skies with me nestled safely in your strong arms? None of these answers matter Sephiroth, I believe we can continue on this haphazard journey without wasting energy to derive an appropriate response to them. We can simply go on living by the sheer fact that we were able to locate each other, instead of consuming an eternity of aimless searching.

A weak smile claimed my lips as I released your hand back to the haven of the soft grass, before rising swiftly to my feet. Yawning briefly, I stretched then brought my hands to my waist, determination sparking to the depths of my soul. There would be no more side tracks, until I could keep my head held high knowing I had accomplished everything I had set out to do. To save Sephiroth I would have to grow stronger in resisting him, but not in the manner I had before when I didn't want him to so much as touch me. What I must do is familiar to not melting under his skillful lips, or cleverly seducing speech. Being addicted to Sephiroth like a drug would be okay to some extent, however once he transformed into my Kryptonite the tables had to be turned.

Sparing one more endearing look to my angel, I slowly faced away and took a step towards change.

"_...goodbye."_

* * *

_Later I would realize the piercing burn of his green eyes, which followed my retreating form. I would know of the rekindling of tell tale emotions—beginning with anger—surging up inside him. Sephiroth had surpassed drowning and would now be submerged in the abyss of darkness eating at his heart. If I had remained there I would have been devoured as well, but I would have been able to save him too. Luck would have played a strenuous game, the outcome could have brought either possibility. The voice destroyed the option of me being a scapegoat to offer an alternate path to Sephiroth._

* * *

Across the lands in a tiny rundown bar, Cid resided with his favorite mug of brandy clutched in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. The rugged pilot looked completely drunk, his form swaying on the makeshift barstool, as he slurred out curses to no one in particular but Vincent's name was prominent in every sentence. Enraged, though slightly mellowed by the alcohol, he sneered while retelling the events that had ushered him to drink away his problems.

The bartender quietly listened with a level gaze, while cleaning mugs and answering to orders from other people. In a way, the bartender could sympathize with Cid's plight, but talk of Chaos made her suspicious of the man's mental state. Loads of abnormal stories streamed in from the mases in this line of work, yet demon's wanting to do more than take your body in the most sinful of ways was a new one. Utterly intriguing.

"..ya know wat that fuckin' vamp did after dat?"

The keeper shook her head, truly engrossed in the story.

"Got this this impish smirk on his face, trying to look innocent while trailin' his tongue—"

The women leaned forward, dying to sate her inner yaoi fangirl nature.

"Ah, what happened? Please go on."

"Weeell..."

Cid Highwind passed out cold on the bar.

"Seems we lost another one, Claire."

"Damn, and it was just getting _good_."

"What are you mumbling about?"

"Oh! N-Nothing! Nothing at all. I will take him to the Inn nearby, alright Tom?"

"Sure, whatever, just be quick about it."

Waving to her boyfriend, Claire hoisted the pilot's arm over her shoulder and began dragging him to the door. Maneuvering around the table proved to be no problem at all until she reached the exit. Somehow she had to open the door, while not dropping the other's body to the floor. Her savior came in the figure of a tall raven haired man, decked out in leather with a crimson cloak. If she recalled, the pilot had mention his wrongdoer as being of the same appearance. Oh boy. This couldn't be good. She didn't feel like cleaning up blood tonight.

"Um...welcome to Tempest, if you want a drink I am sure our current server Tom can be of service. So if you will excuse me I have to purchase a room for this fella here."

"That won't be necessary."

She blinked, glancing warily at the stoic man's crimson eyes. Something didn't sit right with her about this man's tone, she just couldn't quite place what it was. This was the first time they were meeting and the unpleasant chills were there, however, the impression she got seemed to insist that the man didn't belong in the skin he was in at the moment. He wasn't himself in some weird way.

"Have you other business here then?"

A smirk settled on the raven's lips, as he lifted her chin higher with one clawed fingertip. Tinges of amber mapped the outer edges of his darkening eyes, as he slid another claw down her cheek.

"What I crave to satisfy my thirst lies closer than you realize. I shall be taking him free of charge."

And with that Cid disappeared from her gasp—a prisoner to the true demon cradling him like a prized possession. The story she had previously written off as mere fiction rang true in her mind. Now she solely hoped she hadn't done something incredibly foolish by allowing this Vincent character to cart him off to who-knows-where.

* * *

:Author's Note – Yeah, if you can't tell by now I have a fetish for Cid being abducted or whatnot by Chaos. However, can I really say that the one in control is the scheming demon? Even demon's need their rest, perhaps Vincent is more in control than anyone realizes. We shall have to see what happens next chapter, and also how Cloud fairs in his travels of following that mysterious voice.:


	20. Mako Specimen

Disclaimer: Props to the Square Enix crew for producing such a marvelous game! Major credits guys.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and further extensions.

: IMAE – I think I have acquired my writer's inspiration back. I am so delighted at its return! I hope it shows, lol. Please enjoy this new installment. Thanks! Oh, and **HOJO MUST DIE!** Okay, everyone can go read now. :

: Edit - Seems it is imperative that I start telling in the beginnings of each chapter what certain things mean, style wise. Hopefully this will help some people having problems reading or understanding. So here we go, first attempt. :

_Italics - special emphasis, inner monologue, voices inside Cloud's head_

**Bold - huge, usually important, emphasis, past words by Zack or spoken memories**

Horizontal Line - means a break, or switch, in action or point of view

* * *

_"There are so many frivolous things in this world..."_

**Mako Specimen.**

These cold, clammy hands, I remembered precisely how these skillful appendages ghosted across my strapped form. The manner in which I was probed and recorded like a mere specimen to further the insane man's research. I recalled the reoccurring system in which the man scanned over his notes, making uncomfortable noises of displeasure or possible discovery, before raising his sadistic gaze to lock onto my face with a sinister smirk, foretelling the tell tale signs of the boisterous cackle soon to destroy the eerie silence in the laboratory. All the while I laid helpless, forgotten, yearning to be released from this hell hole. Yet no ray of hope, no superhero to save the day, came to give me the smallest glimmer of hope. Perhaps I would remain here, locked up tight like a clever secret, to be lulled to sleep every night to the sounds of his own insufferable wails of agony until the sickening embrace of nightmares claimed him in sleep.

Times seemed in permanent standstill in this horrible place. How long had I truly suffered down here? No means of telling, even my internal clock was broken. The Scientist gave me a new system of calculating each second, minute and hour of everyday. Morning, the first Mako injection of a series of numerous ones to come, arrived when a series of violent kicks jerked me into awareness. Endurance check complete. Next step creeped in as these white gloved hands examine all possible nooks and crannies of my body to jot my status, the previous nights experiments being written off as failure or positive results in addition, before the fresh day's torture commenced. Afternoon, weaved in and out of my awareness as the immense pain was too much to sustain fully awake. Though unconsciousness had only a fleeting dream of relief. Upon every jolt into these cruel sensations I had to shudder, not merely because of the overwhelming cold temperature, since I can't cease the urge to wonder what exactly happened to my body while drowning in the dark abyss. So vile. I always felt dirty after awakening. Night, ushered in a session of tests against vicious creations one can only plead to be an illusion. If I closed my eyes will it really disappear? Once I tried, but the foul stenches and piercing roars could be no trick of the mind. Beaten and battered, hyped on Mako shots, I would finally be allowed to rest. Simply to repeat the entire episode over again the next dawn. Lucky me.

What seemed like ages of being imprisoned in that sadistic chamber really twisted and screwed up my mind. One minute I fought, clawed, to survive. Yelled for my tormentor to do his worst. And the next I had found myself doubting my sanity. Am I really alright? I became so numb, the anguish tempted me in manners of actually hinting to feeling good. However, fear gripped me every second, whispering that if I died it would all be over. Nothing can hurt me. Yet I wasn't allowed to welcome death, because it would be no more stabs of the needle, or no more hearing echoes of that man's cackling laughter. Survive or die, die or survive. An endless cycle of contradicted thoughts to warp my mind. Until it became too heavy a weight, and I screamed my lungs out, praying someone would hear me. No one came, but the voices in my head. Their whispers driving me over the edge and back. Then when there was no hope, no future, I wouldn't care what happens. This evil place could be the rest of my life, and I had to accept this fate.

So when the light finally came, bring its savior, I bowed my head. The amount of drugs in my system held me down, draining me of everything. Perhaps I was a vegetable? A doomed, worthless shell. No one these strong arms, my savior's embrace, should be supporting. Even as I heard the sound of cracked glass, a frighted cry, I felt blind to the world around me. Where were we going? I tried to speak, yet the words refused to leave my lips. A scent drifted to my nose, somehow familiar. Do I know the person putting so much effort into rescuing us both from this terrible mansion? A large house build by ShinRa, a basement for his experiments right under their radar. Who could stop the madman? Maybe my savior could seal the deal, do the deed, and silence these infernal echoes of his twisted voice. _Please...Zack._

Oh right. That was his name. I wondered if I would ever forget it. I wanted to hold onto it forever. This important person, my friend, Zack. In spite of this, the name slipped away from me. Banished from my mind. I tried many times to recall the simple title I had remembered a minute ago, but failed. Memories continued to vanish, while deceit rearranged itself inside my thoughts. _Cloud Strife, First Class SOLDIER._Meanwhile I worked my hardest to listen to my nameless rescuer, who spoke so kindly to me even though I couldn't utter a word of response. He doesn't tire of me, or abandon me. Turks, monsters, bullets, he fought them all to protect us from harm, never forgetting about the Mako drugged blond weighting him down. Yes, I knew. I knew very well how difficult I was making this fleeing mission for him, and I wished I could shout for him to leave me and go. The problem is I simply can't form or utter the words. My lips only release shallow gasps, and incoherent gibberish. He can't understand me, yet he responds to me like he truly can. _Thank you._

**When we reach Midgar I'm going to become a mercenary...what about you Cloud? What will you do? ...Aw, I'm kidding man. I wouldn't leave you out! Let's become mercenaries together!**

Somehow I never doubted him once. I knew he would shoulder my weight and drag me along whether I liked it or not. I don't remember ever deny this man much of anything, he is too special to reject. Besides doesn't everyone love him? How infectious a personality. Yet his name continuously escaped my grasp. Who are you? Who am I? Were we friends at one point? I don't seem to remember anymore. Yet I won't turn away, I would become a mercenary. _Don't you be an illusion too!_

Our footsteps. I actually heard them. He is stumbling. Am I too heavy, did someone harm him? I don't know, but he seemed weaker than usual. His muscles quivered under our combined weight, so like many times before he placed me on the ground. Nothing to be anxiety about, soon he would pick me up, and we would be moving again after a needed rest period. More footsteps. These were different, further away, and slower. As if people were trying to sneak up on us. _Doesn't feel right._ We should move quickly. _Leave me and run!_ Loud voices, the pitches of hardened warriors, swarmed into the atmosphere. They had caught us, and my savior was ready for combat. A dangerous battle cry, his distinguished tone, roared through the air as he dashed forward. Bang, bang BANG! One body cascaded to the dirt covered ground. Immediately hot tears showered down my cheeks. In the end I was useless, unable to do anything. How could numerous, strenuous challenges constitute such a startling end. He deserved to live, to dream, to survive, more than I did. _Don't go!_ Bang, bang, BANG! More gunfire to promise the death of a true hero. Overkill at its finest.

The blindness began to lift, allowing me to muster the strength to crawl over to his broken form when the Grunts and that evil Scientist left. I called out to him, using the name I thought had escaped me. _ZACK!_ His beautiful, glowing, brown eyes blinked up at me, a lazy smile on his face. As if nothing were out of place, but the crimson liquid splattered on his clothes, skin, and face. My savior was hurting, was dying. The cooling warmth of his hand touched my cheek, and I covered it with my own warm hand. He wasn't the only one bleeding. He spoke his final words to me, while pressing his prized sword into my palm with his free hand.

**Live. You'll be my living legacy. My pride and dreams...I'm giving them all to you.**

Beautiful, glowing brown eyes finally slipped close forever. My savior was dead. Tears, gallons of hot tears, were one of the only things I could offer him. The last gift was...

_I won't forget. Goodnight, Zack._

* * *

**...I have something I want to show you.**

These images, so painful, don't tell me these are real? Please tell me these are illusions. It is too much to be my past. Why should I believe you? I don't even know your name!

**Calm down Cloud, I know it is a lot to take in, but its all true. Listen to my voice, doesn't it sound familiar to you? It is me, Zack, your friend.**

_Z-Zack..._

**Come on. There are more things I have to show to you.**

* * *

Author's Comment -

: Arigato. I hope you enjoyed reading this. I wonder if anyone noticed the style change. I actually had trouble keeping in past tense because I have been spending so much time writing in present tense. Lol. Hopefully, it isn't a failure, I tried hard to limit the noticeable differences between the previous chapters and this one. I probably failed though. Ehe. It has definitely been awhile to say the least. Well, please review with your thoughts and feelings, thanks! :


	21. ShinRa Cadet

Disclaimer: I write for entertainment, the money goes to the true owners, the Square Enix crew.

Accepts: Reviews Flames, Suggestions, and other little blurbs.

_Italics - special emphasis, inner monologue, voices inside Cloud's head_

**Bold - huge, usually important, emphasis, past words by Zack or spoken memories**

Horizontal Line - means a break, or switch, in action or point of view

* * *

"_Don't worry. Thanks to you, my salary is better."_

**ShinRa Cadet.**

The phantom, the voice inside my head, guided me down the strange hallways he said should be familiar to me. It does feel like I had traversed these crowded halls before, yet I get this eerie sensation of not belonging. As if the numerous times of seeing these cream walls, nearly stumbling into the cluttered bodies, fleeing from threats of bullies, and trying to hope I wouldn't be late for class, had not given me even a glimmer of hope at fitting in this place. _ShinRa Headquarters._ A place I never called home. But why wouldn't people look up to me? A First Class SOLDIER. The position everyone dreamed of attaining to the depths of their souls. Well if you ignored the ones unlucky enough to catch the eye of the Turks., or, more specifically, Tseng. However, back to the point, I remembered overwhelmed looks—"Hey, isn't that SOLDIER! I wanna be one of them when I grow up!"—and people, young and old, requesting various missions from me. _Why did I join SOLDIER?_

**Cloud. Are you paying attention? This is important.**

My blue eyes turned to the muscularly built man directing me to some unknown destination. A nod was my answer as he offered me a smile, before pulling me to peer around the corner. Down the hallway stood the almost exact mirror image of Zack, except he wore a purple colored uniform with typical brown boots and shoulder pads. The mark of a second class SOLDIER. I blinked up at him, curious as to what this had to do with me. He doesn't response, and instead leads me to his look-a-like twin. No one could see us, we were like ghosts to his strange memory realm, so we had freedom to move without interfering with any sort of natural balance.

**Since you don't necessarily remember me, I guess you don't recall when you asked to take combat lessons from me, or what happened during those lessons, right?**

The bewildered look in my eyes was all he needed to confirm the truth of his words. I felt bad for the hints of disappointment on his face. A sigh slipped past his lips after a moment, and slowly his hands rested on my shoulders to shift my body to face the blue clad cadet fidgeting in front of his twin. Normal blue eyes, devoid of Mako, hidden underneath a mess of blond spikes greeted my shocked gaze. _Is that me?_ The clone of me, looking utterly uncomfortable, muttered something about needing to train harder, and suddenly my thoughts flashed to Nibelheim on a starry night where promises were made. A promise to return home as a First Class SOLDIER like the ones I saw in the magazines. _I want to be like Sephiroth. Perhaps I could even meet him one day._ Rough shaking dispersed the image into nothingness, my bright blue hues clearing to view the worried look Zack was sending me. Gracing him with a weak smile, I complied to his previous wish for me to closely listen to the conversation playing out before us.

When our twins padded into the double doors nearby I immediately followed them without Zack saying a word, though he trailed in after me. The impulse to stalk them was something I could only sum up as mere curiosity, the usual compelling force that ruled me, but the presented behind those doors nearly destroyed the illusions I had of being powerful enough to be praised by newcomers. Beaten, struggling to stand, was my twin. Crouched next to his sword, determined not to give up yet lacking the strength to do something so simply as standing. Towered over him, beaming down at him with a friendly grin, was Zack's look-a-like. _Didn't even break a sweat._ Am I so weak? How did I accumulate the capabilities I have now? Didn't I make First Class?

**You've grown since then, but I bet you still can't beat me. Not the same cadet I remembered. A hero now, you lived up to the promise you made me. In spite of that, I must apologize. I blame myself, my desire to protect you even after I died, which caused you to scramble your true memories up with my own.**

_Scramble my memories?_ For some reason I couldn't believe him, it just couldn't be possible. Everyone started somewhere, first a cadet then you work your way into becoming a First Class. He recollected the me from the beginning, not the final product of ShinRa's training programs. Violently shaking my head in regards to his words, I quickly pivoted on the balls of my feet in my desire to leave this memory behind. So cowardly. I couldn't help it, and as I forced myself to put one foot in front of the other, I had the sudden urge to glance up. Above laid the private V.I.P box where high ranked individuals observed the cadets, to pick out the ones with the greatest abilities and the best skills. Perhaps it was a trick, a hopes I didn't know I had, but I could swear feline Mako-infused green eyes were staring down at the sparing match.

**Though you never achieved First Class, we both thought there was something special about you. An innocent heart, we were happy ShinRa failed to taint.**

Sephiroth's unwavering observation kindled a fire in my veins, butterflies in my stomach, but I tore my gaze away the moment his words sunk in. _My dream...I failed to make First Class?_ Trembles, making me completely disoriented, overtook my body and dragged me to the floor. Blue orbs, wide like saucers, became hazy as my fingers buried in my crazy spikes to grip at my head. _Lies! These had to be lies!_ I yelled over and over for someway of escaping this, someway of arguing against him. None of my attempts worked, because the sole dark nightmare that appeared in retort was the flames, his flames.

**Yes, Cloud. On that day, my mission alongside Sephiroth, I witnessed your hometown burn by his hands. I tried to fathom why he suddenly changed, I tried to stop him, but I wasn't strong enough to beat the amazing General you looked up to. So I ordered you to shoulder the weight of my sword and finish him in my place. You were just a cadet, enraged by the destruction and Tifa's tears, yet you managed to hold your own until he jumped into the Mako in the reactor.**

He walked to my side, grabbed my hand, dropping a picture into my palm. A sad smile tugged at his lips as he drew back again. The picture, taken right before we headed to the reactor, but instead of me standing on the end after Tifa and Sephiroth there stood the crossed arm goofy best friend I ever had. _Zack Fair._ This, no every, memory I thought spoke truths about who I truly am in a split second became another meaningless lie. An illusion birthed to ease my pain. _Who am I Zack?_

**Cloud Strife. Cadet. Hometown: Nibelheim. Secret admirer of the famous General Sephiroth. Hojo's failed experiment from the time we got captured and taken to ShinRa Mansion. Broken out of that hellhole by yours truly, and brought to the cliffs outside Midgar, until I died leaving you to enter the metropolis alone with the drive to become a mercenary.**

_Z-Zack. What do I do?_

**Trust in me, believe everything I have told you, and continue the journey you have set out to accomplish. I will be with you, don't forget. I know you will be a hero, you never lost the special spark we saw in you all those years ago. Besides, I know Sephiroth needs you. I can show you where to go from here, but you must be the one to save him.**

_O-Okay._ My head and my heart, both hurt from the stress of confusion given rebirth out of the flames, like a phoenix, into revelation. Regardless of my past skepticism, my best friend always had my trust, but he also knew the magic word: _Sephiroth._ Blindly going anywhere because of him alone was the kind of person I had became upon first glance. Memories realigned, back in their rightful place, I felt more at ease and definitely less lost in the world.

His strangely warm arms embrace me, lips kissing away the tears I didn't know had began to cascade down my cheeks, as he graced me with the kindhearted smile I had secretly missed seeing on his face. **You'll be alright now.** I heard him whisper next to my ear, before our surroundings started to fade into a bright white scenery of drowning nothingness. A sudden familiar girlish giggle behind me, forced me to jerk slightly out of his grip to seize the sight of the pink flower girl in my mind.

**Aeris, he is ready...**

* * *

Author's Comment -

: Wow, bet you weren't expecting me to update so soon. Ehe. Couldn't help it, I got my groove back. Plus, I have to get this show on the road. Cloud went through a time of neglect with this fanfic, because I love writing for Chaos and Cid. Quite entertaining. Anyway, he needs the deep fangirl passion in rightful position again, so the focus is on him again. I will return to them, the raging demon and the unfortunate pilot, in due time. Please bare with me. On another note, I enjoy interaction between Cloud and Zack. Mm. Perhaps next chapter I shall throw Sephiroth into the mixture. Arigato, faithful readers! Feel free to send me a review. Thanks! :


	22. ShinRa Pilot Trainee

Disclaimer: As if you haven't heard it enough, all rights are reserved to their respective owners. Final Fantasy VII, the characters, and storyline belong to Square Enix. I merely contribute the suggestive alternatives to specific scenes and conversations, among other special tweaks. So don't get it twisted. Thank you.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and CUPCAKES! (chocolate preferably XD)

Warnings: crude language (Cid's mouth), possibly suggestive themes, touching and feeling, mild sexual content

_Italics - special emphasis, inner monologue, voices inside Cloud's head_

**Bold - huge, usually important, emphasis, past words by Zack or spoken memories**

Horizontal Line - means a break, or switch, in action or point of view

* * *

"_I'm sorry..."_

**ShinRa Pilot Trainee. (Cid's Episode)**

The daylight hours fade into sweeping darkness as if someone decided to jump start the hands of a clock to a more suitable time. As if someone preferred the dangerous raven void, the veil for mischievous acts, and the blanket for pleasurable sin. This pitiful view into the world of night greeted the hungover Cid Highwind, but his gruff voice shattered the silence with two words, "Fuck it", before he doubled over to relieve his stomach of the previous meal's contents.

His head drummed with the painful pulse of a violent headache, as he wiped his mouth and rolled onto his stomach with an annoyed groan. _Damn you Vincent. _If his gothic stalker stopped trying to send him to an early grave than maybe, just maybe, there wouldn't be a whole fucking parade marching around inside his head. The aftermath brought by one of his usual drinking sprees could never amount to the immense ill sensation in his stomach. Screw the butterflies, someone was definitely doing some badass somersaults right where it hurts. He should be grateful, amazed even, that he could move enough to roll onto his back, let alone, see anything with his hazy vision.

Though everything was drowned in blackness, if he squinted his eyes he could just make out the outline of some bushes—oh—and a few sizable rocks. _However can I contain my enjoyment at such a wondrous discovery?_ He cursed dryly, rolling his sky blue orbs, while attempting to shift enough to manage sitting up. Terrible idea. The second his form arched up into the desired position he nearly puked again, his body doubling over and his arms embracing himself around the sides. _Fuck my life._ A groan ripped past his lips, burning at his parched throat, as he resisted the urge to simply lay down again. He hadn't chanced sitting up to toss it aside a minute later. Ignoring the bitting agony to try focusing on something else, the pilot blinked away the fog that had ensnared his vision to scan his surrounding once more. _Where the hell am I?_

If memory served he should be in that **'Tempest'** bar, or at least in the normal rundown inn. So this would be about the time some prissy women started trembling in overwhelming fear, yelling for the hell of it like she could become some rape victim. Being a hardcore male, the chances of such nonsense happening to him was quite low. How many guys do you hear screaming their head's off about some forceful rear invasion? Not too numerous an amount. He felt utterly safe, kick-ass abilities aside, with his powers to protect himself from harm. _Bring on the thriller._

However, what he hadn't taken into account stood nearby in the concealment of the shadows, smirking in amusement. Chaos was the perfect specimen to outrageously destroy any glimmer of bravado in the dirty blond's mind. He could possibly weasel some form of feminine wail from him too, given the opportunity. Yet, frightening the pilot wasn't on the agenda because he craved for Cid in every way he could think of, which was a magnitude of creativity right there. Fear, and distress, would hinder achieving this desire, so the wise choice would be to run Vincent's trail of thoughts, but—oh hell—he was a demon first and foremost. Scare, take what he wanted, ask questions later. Good plan.

Rustling of twigs and leaves drew the pilot's attention from his current circumstances to the darkness beyond his prone form. The loud crushing sound of feet, advancing toward him, made his heart thunder in his chest as he tried to reach for his spear only to find it missing. His eyes widened briefly, before he endeavored to accumulate enough energy to stand. No dice in gaining anything besides a sudden teeth-clenching amount of pain. He was doomed, a sitting duck waiting for the trigger to be pulled. _Damn._ He was so ready to mutilate monsters left and right, a fiercely annoyed roar escaped his lips at his own pathetic situation. Instead of smoking, drinking would be the force that killed him. How humorous a story that would make on the headlines, well if anyone cared enough to report his dead body.

The approaching figure paused for a moment upon hearing the enraged tone of his voice, until the pace began again, faster this time. A crazy gust of wind ripped through the air between them, as the cloud's crept across the sky to allow him a chance glance at burning crimson hues before Cid found himself pinned on his back. His eyes nearly rolled into his head, at the immediate change of view and puke worthy spiraling. The beating burn of his headache came in full force for an encore, but he held onto his insides, seemed his stomach was empty after the first go around. "This damn well better be it, because this insanity has to end. I am too old for this bullshit." He groaned aloud to no one in particular, just a passing declaration of his final words.

A husky ringing of laughter instantly greeted him as a response to the hasty utterance. "You cannot die yet, I still haven't had my chance to have you." the demon declared, upon controlling his mirth.

"Fuck," he screamed in irritation, ready to yank his hair out. This was the last thing he hoped to deal with anytime soon. Chaos knew just how to set him off in the worse way imaginable. Perhaps if he closed his eyes real tight, clicked his heels three times, the bastard would disappear. _Why can't it just be that damn easy?_

Chaos smiled a toothy grin, trailing a claw down the feisty pilot's cheek, truly amused. "Why not, I thought you would never ask." He returned in kind, wasting not time in claiming the pilot's lips in a heated kiss.

Any passive aggressive submission Cid showed in the past flew out the window, exploding into pieces. For Vincent's sake he kept allowing the demon to cross the line, but now he couldn't care a flying fuck what the damn goth thought. Since the other didn't seem to care about his feelings to even share what the hell was going on inside his quiet shell of a persona, he wouldn't either. He had every right to be furious, to punch the sucker in the face, and to fight his hardest as if hell had just lit his ass on fire. Besides, if he truly brainstormed about it, when does anyone have the privilege to consider him, Cid Highwind 'Pilot Extraordinaire', a bottom in some twisted queer relationship! He had a say, and it was top! That is to say, if he wanted to partake in this relationship to begin with, which he wasn't too keen on at the moment. On that note, Cid Highwind 'Pilot Extraordinaire' smugly bit the tongue seeking entrance into his mouth. **Payback.**

Surprising the demon released a shallow chuckle, though his amber hues narrowed dangerously, and shifted the pilot's wrists into one hand before dropping his lips to Cid's exposed neck. A glaring match ensued, crimson swirling with lust and sky-blue stupidly daring the other to try it, as those sparkling white fangs settled around his throat. When a started moan of anguish lurched from the pilot's mouth, body arching against his urge to flee in the other direction, the impact of his loss wasn't very surprising. "Shit. Get off of me! Find someone else to fuck with, Chaos!" He yelled, fighting violently against the hands pinning him to the ground.

Chaos drew back, licking his lips then the bleeding wound he had caused. "Those who wish to be believable shouldn't be blushing, or..." Pleased amber hues trailed down the struggling body beneath them. "...be appearing so frustrated."

"Damn you!" Cid retorted in a sharp tone, while going deathly still below him. "Why the hell did you have to choose me!" He couldn't take this mental torture anymore, and this unpleasant feeling of helplessness. Not being able to battle his way out of the situation really went against his Highwind attitude. Yet the demon had inhuman strength working for him, so cursing up a storm and dealing with his fate was about all that laid on the table. Or at least that was his line of thinking until—

"...because he yearns for you to love him, more than a friend should," Chaos replied casually, like someone talking about the weather and not making an endearing declaration for someone else. "...but you have to accept me before you can ever accept him. For him, I am the dark nightmarish past he cannot escape, and all the more part of who he is now. I also have deep cravings and desires he will not man up to admit, so don't suggest he is that much different from me. He has only been asleep once this entire time since my awakening. He seems to enjoy watching." He explained with a perverse laugh, while using his free hand to push Cid's shirt up to give him access to what he craved.

"And what if I don't want to do this with you?" He growled simply, displeased with the whole conversation. So Vincent Valentine liked him, he could care less. However, he couldn't deny his bodily reactions to his attractive captor, which was utterly frustrating. How could he lie when Chaos was this close, manipulating him, and drawing responses from him that he would rather not admit to. So much for the Highwind bravado to rescue he sorry ass from the impending thrashing. And, wait, what if he liked it? Damn, he almost had another possible heart attack. Well, Vince-Chaos wasn't ugly or anything so he had snagged quite the seductive partner, perhaps it he stopped mauling over it and allowed it to happened he could contend with everything in the morning. _Could his ass survive until then?_ He forced himself not to continue that line of thought.

"You won't reject me this time. You have already **considered** what it might be like with me, and seem curious." He observed in delight, moving down to nip and suck at the exposed flesh tempting him so easily. "Don't worry, I won't be rough with you...in the beginning." The demon purred, while continuing with his gradual descent.

True to his word, Chaos took the curious pilot with the grace one would have with a virgin. Not rough or too demanding, at least to start. As the minutes erupted into hours the demon's attentions and actions took on an intense flare of desire driven excitement. Poor Cid won't be walking for quite sometime without caring aid, but by now he had minimal complaints. When dawn arrived he would bother to putting everything in prospective, however, it didn't seem smart to ruin the pleasurable moment by thinking too strenuously when so busy. Later, much later, he could grace Vincent Valentine with an answer to the earlier revelation.

* * *

_A specialist bound in romance,  
Long fingernails got me erect.  
An egoist who wants to confirm love,  
I want to struggle until I'm deep inside you._

_You keep pulling your face away from mine,  
Ah, before I lose my mind..._

_Would it be okay to love, too, in this gyrating night?  
Just like this... Harder, deeper...  
As lips that are insanely familiar with the act, melt with each other  
I am... your... Vanilla._

* * *

Author's Note -

Alright I had no idea how to end this chapter, so I decided to finish it with Gackt lyrics! -squeal- I am extremely interested in receiving some feedback about everyone's thoughts. I jumped back and forth between posting this or not, than simply chose to allow the masses to make the call on what they think about it. Hope it doesn't completely suck, I am such a noob, but please kindly accept my attempt. Lol. Thank you for reading. Probably Cloud, or a split of both points of view, in the next chapter. Perhaps people can look forward to the next installment, ne.


	23. Failure

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, owner of souls, belongs to Square Enix. So, sorry fangirls, but the game does not actually contain sexy Sephiroth x Cloud loving. It's a ruse. So don't be fooled. ::cries:: Thank you.

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and treats

Warnings: nothing beyond the usual, except no Cid language

Note: I apologize to my readers for not updating sooner. Life is just really chaotic. This chapter might not even be up to standing with my others, but I will slowly work my way back into the groove. Once again, my apologies.

_Italics - special emphasis, inner monologue, voices inside Cloud's head_

**Bold - huge, usually important, emphasis, past words by Zack or spoken memories**

Horizontal Line - means a break, or switch, in action or point of view

* * *

_"Well... That's up to you, Cloud."_

**Failure.**

"**I am the only one who loves you..."**

One long white wing fluttered out behind him, soft feathers breaking free to cascade downward into the abyss below, as her cruel words whispered gently into his ear. How many times had he left his mind open to her clever lies that seemed akin to the truth? He was alone...love had flee from his embrace. All that remained were the nightmares and memories, yet no soothing touch ushered him back into reality. Perhaps he would never awaken, or maybe the nightmare would never fade away. In such a blanketing darkness...there was only solitude because the radiance he once knew, the light he once had, disappeared like a dying candle flame.

"**...don't be fooled, my son."**

That one wing curved around his sleeping form, encasing him in a foreign sense of purity when blood continued to linger on his flesh. There was no reason to deny or fight his fate, she said those words many times. And now he had no strength to doubt her any longer. This world...his love...all had forsaken him. Thus, he had to correct this Planet...cleanse Gaea of all her impurities so he may rule and create her into perfection. No one would stop him. He would return everything to the Lifestream and be raise up as a god of the new world.

"**You only have me."**

By his mother's plan the world would end simply to begin again. Everyone would realize just how worthless their efforts were to resist, just as he had. No one would escape, because there was no hope. But then what was hope? Once when he was younger in his innocence he foolishly believed that hoping would save him. Yet, Hojo's determination did not waver nor did his hands cease to experiment and develop his body by sick means. Not once did anyone care to grant him freedom because as long as he followed orders and completed their biddings, why would anyone concern themselves with his vexation? But no...now things are different...their greatest weapon shall ruin them and destroy them completely. _Even you, Cloud, cannot halt my actions anymore._

"**Yes, focus upon your hate...and come...oh come my son."**

As the nightmare began to disperse a new one formed to overtake the last. Green eyes, mako-infused and feline, crept open in the darkness though truly unseeing of the surroundings beyond them. After days of preparation the one-winded angel had finally chosen to fulfill his final task. No more did he feel any connection to those alive or any hesitation to spare anyone's life. There was solely betrayal and revenge burning in his vein, consuming his mind. Sanity was but a bittersweet memory for insanity had finally seized him entirely. In his hands was the sword that would usher in destruction, Masamune, and with a strong voice he yelled out to Jenova.

"_Don't worry mother...this Planet will fall before us."_

No more words needed to be said.

* * *

"Aeris, he is ready...to go back."

Zack's words passed over me, their ghostly whisper tickling my senses briefly before fading away at the sight of the pink flower girl standing just an arm reach in front of me. Immediately, tears came overflowing down my cheeks with each tiny crystal housing all the pain and regret I felt for not being able to save her that day. Deep down I didn't even feel worthy of this miracle of having her there, smiling at me though I didn't deserve such tenderness.

A hand suddenly pushed on the curve of my back forcing my startled mind to jump start as my body fell forward into her motherly arms. _Can you ever forgive me?_ If only I could say those words aloud, to tell her how much I hated myself for failing, yet I couldn't do anything but embrace her tightly as she did the same to me. _Aeris...why?_

**Cloud, you did nothing wrong. I am happy to see you again, but you don't belong here, remember?**

Her beautiful voice warmed my aching soul, and I found myself berating the mistake I had made even more. _You should have never died._ It was childish, maybe too hopeful and selfish, but I truly believed fate should not have taken Aeris away, no, I should not have allowed her to be killed. Escaping the bane of the past became harder and harder the longer I whimpered in her delicate embrace. Despite that I can't help the desire to wallow just a little so I wouldn't have to leave such a pleasant safety.

"I remember Aeris, I do now, but is it really okay?" Saying those words put a foul taste in my mouth, yet I had to know. Doubt still streamed inside my mind telling me that perhaps I was a fool to chase so determinedly after a man who might betray the love I had for him. This was something I knew from the being, a possibility that made me fear leaving this place, however if she would give me the strength to continue to believe then I would go. One thing I never regretted was meeting Sephiroth and adoring him like no other. He would always be my angel. Mine alone.

**The answer has always been right here—don't forget.**

The warmth of her body moved away from mine, creating a big enough distance between us for her slender finger to touch the point of my chest where my heart lied. Trembling ever so slightly at the lose of her protection, my hand came to rest over my heart as a single tear fell. _I have to find him, to save him._ Jenova needed to be destroyed so that my angel could live again, and I had to be the one to do it. There would be no more hesitation or doubts about what I had to accomplish. If I failed I would lose what was most precious to me, and that would shatter me inside.

_Please Aeris...take me back._

Directly after that plea left my mouth I felt my feet being lifted off of the ground and my form flying into the air. Panic rose into my bewildered gaze, yet as I looked down at the ground the fear quickly disappeared. _Aeris...Zack..._ One day I am sure I will see them again, but for now I had a job to do. Blinking my eyes closed, a last crystal of sadness fell and to my surprise I saw Zack step forward below to raise a sparkling green orb. The touch of the moisture of my sorrow made the surface burn brighter, I stared with confusion yet both just smiled at me before the world around me collapsed.

**Cloud, don't forget.**

Hours had passed, there was no doubting that, before I opened my eyes again. Somehow I had ended up washed up on a beach covered in glowing aquamarine with my distant eyes alight in an inhumanly fashion. It took awhile for my body to move, but the second I could agony crashed on me. The discomfot was near the peak of being as terrible as anything Hojo ever did to me, and that was downright horrible. I tried to lift my head from the tan beads of sand but that just made my stomach tighten painfully and surge violently. Lots of the same green liquid splatted onto the ground as my stomach continued to constrict following the foul emptying of my insides.

From bad to worse, and I just felt like the suffering I endured just wasn't enough to gain some ounce of peace. Without help I knew I would not be moving an inch. But where was I? Daring to glance up my stomach did another flip-flop and my eyes squeezed shut firmly. If the sudden pounding in my head was any indication, there would be a little more urgency to get help than I previously thought. Judging by the green liquid coating my body and the agonizing spinning of my head, I had some serious mako poisoning. That stuff would kill me if I didn't get treatment soon, honestly it was a miracle that I was alive right now.

Hacking a few more times only to collapse to my side weakly, I could only resign myself to waiting and hoping. Slowly my mind drifted off, casting a shadow over my mental activity, and I bit back a shallow whine of reluctance. As I became submerged in the realm of my own darkened mind I felt a strange kind of overwhelming fear. Maybe this was the end of everything, getting devoured by the storm only to die before I could even stand again. In the midsts of that escalating negativity I saw silver strands swaying in the distance, but I could do nothing to catch them in my grip.

_Sephiroth...._

If I didn't reach him, my angel would merely leave me behind. I called out to him, shouting out loud, yet familiar feline eyes never turned towards me. I grew frantic and screamed once more to receive no reaction. And soon those silver strands disappeared right along with the General I loved so much. _SEPHIROTH!_ Nothing...he was already gone. In my unconsciousness I cried like a lost child unable to stop the tears from falling. Even now, after facing the past and finding myself, was it still hopeless trying to save you?

**"_Are you telling me you feel pain now?"_**

Another voice, definitely not mine, said into my haven of thought. I shuddered knowing precisely who spoke to me, yet fearful of being seen so weakened and pathetic--again. [I wanted to be stronger for you too.] A cold hand brushed the moisture staining my cheeks away, before a kiss befell my lips. He was here...but how many times had I not been prepared? Sephiroth shouldn't see me like this. Somehow he always knew when my barriers were down, when I was vulnerable, and came when my soul cried out to him. I desired him now, yet I wished he hadn't came at the same time.

_"You showed me pain and anger....why are you still surprised?"_

An amused smirk curved at the corners of his lips, as he leaned down and brushed the shell of my ear with his warm breath. **"_I am more surprised by your persistence. Where has this new drive come from?"_** Sephiroth questioned with a demanding nip to my sensitive flesh. I groaned inching away from him, though his grip didn't lessen or grant me what I craved. He only suffocated me in his intoxicating scent more. Shaking my head in refusal to answer him, my hands blindly reached out to seize some part of him to force him away from me. Jerking violently, I cried out as he shifted and slapped my hands to the side simply to provide him with the necessary room he sought to capture. Before another word could leave my lips those powerful hands, I wanted so many other places, squeezed around my throat daring to suck the life out of me.

**"_Do not think you can deny me now...you never could before."_**

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: Please leave feedback, that is the printed gold of writers. And for all my faithful readers thank you very much for coming back to continue reading. =)


	24. Captain I

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII is Square Enix's godchild. I won't take credit for their greatest spawn of success!

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and everything else

Warnings: suggestive themes, slight language, pure crack

Author's Note: At long last I am continuing this story, and I am beyond words of apologizes to my readers. I plan to get back on track, without such a lengthy delay. To show my dedication and remorse for leaving this fic in limbo for so long, I am updating with two parts of a three part continuation that will probably carry onward into another two or three part addition to get things on the way. :] So definitely be looking forward to more updates and goodies from me.

_Italics - special emphasis, inner monologue, voices inside Cloud's head_

**Bold - huge, usually important, emphasis, past words by Zack or spoken memories**

Horizontal Line - means a break, or switch, in action or point of view

* * *

_"Escape from a world of illusions... Hmph... I wonder which is better."_

**+ Captain + I**

* * *

On board the Highwind the crew stood huddled together in a circle with the ninja girl taking command in their leader's absence. No one had seen the captain since that demon swooped by carrying the poor pilot to only god-knows-where leaving them to blindly chase after the fiend under Yuffie's direction. Strangely enough, the crew was pleased to have a leading lady keeping them in line and on proper route instead of the latter choice, Barrett. In fact, none of them could resist the goofy smiles and cheers though no progress had been made in hours.

Despite their foul stream of luck, the Highwind went on purring happily without her designated captain to watch over things and make sure she didn't literally erupt into flames like a nay-sayer posed when only the ninja resided on the bridge to offer any type of advice. As horrifying as it seemed, the other members fighting to save the planet remained scarce and hard to find on the sizable plane. Someone in the back suggested that the others were hiding to protect themselves from the insanity of Yuffie of all people in charge, but said commenter quickly ended up in the medical ward after a shuriken got lodged in his ass.

After that small mishap no more words of protest were spoken and, without another candidate to oversee them, the crew choked down further comments to embrace the great ninja. At the moment available crew members waited patiently in front of Yuffie, planning out their next course of action. The darkness of night at already come and gone, thanks to their lack of success, and a certain trainee was getting antsy about their captain's wellbeing.

"You think the captain's okay?" The trainee whispered, while bitting his thumb. Without hearing from their captain in so long, how did they know he hadn't been devoured by now, or murdered during the night? It shook the poor boy right down to the bone at the mere thought that they just might be too late.

Every pair of eyes present turned in personal wonderment and consideration at the possibility, as that single question lingered in the air. No one wanted to admit or truly think of what might have happened to the gruff pilot, or the fact that they just might have to find a new job. They all adored their captain, but if the worst had become of the unfortunate man, then it would be definitely a loss they wouldn't take lightly.

"...Simmons might be right about what he said before," a young engineer chirped, with downcast sapphire orbs as he hugged a large wrench, "What if the captain really is a delicacy to demons...?" The lad went on, squeezing tighter to the massive tool in his arms.

A hush silence followed those words, the crewmen actually catering to the thought as Yuffie stared at them all in utter, dumbfounded, disbelief. Soon enough, before the ninja could stop them, a debate arose.

"Well, if that's true...I guess I should tell you guys we're out of ketchup." The chef offered helpfully, while scratching his white cap. It was unknown why the cook was even in the conversation, let alone on the bridge instead of making the lunch special. A special they hoped didn't include pieces of their prized captain.

Horrified gasps rang out from every curve of the circle, one of them sobbing pitifully at the shocking turn of events. Someone had obviously snuck in under their noses and stolen their entire supply to prepare for their captain's abduction, they all thought silently...each drawing their own hasty conclusions. Yuffie being one to bluntly roll her eyes at their idiocy for the sheer fact that sometimes this crew made her look like a genius.

In unison, the whole crew sprang into conversations, all emphasizing their ideas on how this case of a missing captain just reached a criminal abduction on their own ship! Investigations and interrogations of the entire crew and ship were already being planned and organized until a sudden shout thundered from the navigator.

"Hold on. I'm all for listening to one of Simmons' unbelievable stories, but there is no possible way a ketchup stealing thief stole our captain! Remember guys, last week we cleaned out the ketchup reserves on Cheeseburger night! We were gonna stop for more in the next town." The navigator explained, trying to slap some sense into them all before a whole episode of CSI broke out.

Yuffie had to resist the urge to hug the man, at least one of them had some brains to work with. Or so she thought praisingly before the man continued speaking and ruined the moment while the compliment died on her lips.

"Now I think what we really need to address is if the captain tastes better deep fried or boiled? If we figure that out perhaps we can map this whole mess out and get inside the demon's head!" The man added, already pulling out his pointer to draw everyone's attention over to the large map on the wall.

The ninja girl finally stepped forward to protest since things were getting way out of hand as it is. This was the whole reason why they couldn't make any progress in locating Cid, because his entire crew had major psychological issues to contend with which she definitely didn't know how to help them with. It was like dealing with a bunch of ignorant child, and it seemed impossible to get them to focus and consider things intelligently. It was a wonder how their captain got them to follow through with any of his orders.

"Fellas! Enough!" She roared in frustration, while stomping her feet in rage. A few whispers swirled around the men at her childish display and how she should act more maturely. It took extreme willpower on Yuffie's part not to shove a few more shuriken in the right spots like what happened to her other victim. "Why don't we just land in the next available town and ask the locals if they've seen anything strange like A DEMON FLYING IN THE SKY, I'm positive at least ONE person has seen something since it's hard to be that dense and not see something so obvious," she suggested hurriedly, before another foolish comment graced the bridge.

To her surprise, not one argument towards the idea left any of their mouths. Some of them were actually nodding their heads in agreement and others smiling, before they all saluted and cheered. "Aye, miss!" They shouted, then scrambled to their designated stations to get things underway. Breathing a tired, yet relieved sigh, Yuffie slumped down to the floor as a strange little chuckle escaped her lips. "I can't believe I finally got through to them..." she whispered, shaking her head in astonishment.

* * *

A cold breeze wisped through the air, tickling blond locks as their owner snored peacefully unaware. Laying beside the slumbering heap of flesh, a man with scarlet hues watched silently with a look of both smug satisfaction and unsettling fear. Strong naked arms held the snoring bundle, massive black-red wings encasing the other from the cool winds, as the strange man continued to gaze at the one he adored just as much as he felt frightened of, for the other male's own sake.

_"If you're too chicken to face him, why don't you runaway. Perhaps he'll think it was all just a bad dream?" A rough, yet enticing voice sounded within the mental walls of the staring man's mind._

"You would merely use the opportunity to repeat the entire night all over again." Came as the monotone answer, after a weary sigh.

_"Not like he didn't enjoy it. He fought a bit in the beginning, which was most pleasurable, but soon he actually let me have my way." The voice stated, releasing an amused chuckle._

"...He called my name." Muttered the tormented man, as pale hands bearing claws racked harshly through raven locks. "So many times...he cried out 'Vincent' or that horrid nickname...and not in disgust," The man went on in a haunted whisper, "How could he...without condemning me for my actions. I basically raped him!"

"_Pitiful host, you cannot rape the willing, or almost willing," The creature within laughed, "I'm sure if you play your cards right your precious pilot will be up for another round in no time."_

"No! I won't do it...not to Highwind. I won't let myself, or you, harm him again!" Vincent snapped, clawed hands tugging more harshly at his scalp and ebony strands in exasperation.

"_...back to 'Highwind' are we? You must __**feed**__ upon insulting the poor pilot, and even after tainting him so __much__." The creature, Chaos, retorted in Highwind's defense, while succeeding in making his host feel exceedingly horrible._

Vincent remained quiet, squeezing his eyes firmly shut as he bit his bottom lip to hold back the agony destroying him inside. Everything...it was all his stupid mistake. He should have fought harder, held back Chaos instead of whimpering like a baby in the background as he let another important person fall through his fingertips. Last time it was him who couldn't stop the terrible things from happen by the hands of Hojo, but this time...he was the scary man from his nightmares doing the tormenting. Worst of all, he actually enjoyed it.

No matter how he tried to tell himself it was all just a lie, he didn't really find so much sick pleasure out of reducing the pilot to a moaning and unleashed beast beneath him. He had thrived on the fact that he brought Cid to that state, that he made the 'famous pilot extraordinaire' lose himself and bear himself so openly without restraint. The way the pilot had moved and moan out for whatever he had to give had been purely erotic and he would have been a fool to deny the alluring pleas shinning from those all-seeing sky blue eyes.

To be honest, it was a miracle he hadn't torn or broken the poor man in his frenzy to possess him so completely.

"_So...why not possess him again to sate __**our**__ hunger? Distancing yourself will only make this harder..for you." Chaos warned, lacing his tone with an underlining meaning just to make his host cringe inwardly. "You can protect him from yourself all you want...but not from me. I get what I desire."_

Scarlet hues reopened ever-so-slightly before those burning hues peered over at the unconscious blond, knowing nothing of the demon craving to consume him. Clawed fingertips released raven tresses, the appendages dropping to their owner's side before Vincent curled them possessively around the pilot. Being daring for the moment, he settled down and drew Cid close against his chest as he squeezed his eyes shut again to hold onto the moment, to hold onto the dream before he had to disappear.

"I won't be the one who hurts you..." Vincent breathed against the pilot's throat as he buried his head into the groove of the other man's neck. For now, he didn't want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to stay close, until he had to properly deal with everything, especially the demon cackling inside at the thought of destroying him. "...I have done enough of that already...." he continued, black-red wings ghosting down tighter around their naked forms as cool winds coursed through the air.

_"...you may not be willing to...but I am...remember..."_

_

* * *

_

R&R_  
_


	25. Croc SOLDIER II

Disclaimer: Square Enix forever owns! xD

Accepts: Reviews, Flames, Suggestions, and everything else

Warnings: suggestive themes, slight language, pure crack

Author's Note: This is part two of the first batch of three updates. =] Enjoy!

_Italics - special emphasis, inner monologue, voices inside Cloud's head_

**Bold - huge, usually important, emphasis, past words by Zack or spoken memories**

Horizontal Line - means a break, or switch, in action or point of view

* * *

_"Just when you thought he was smart, he'd go off and do some damned fool thing."_

**+ Croc SOLDIER + II  
**

* * *

"_Cloud....this is all simply a game between us. It has no weight of being anything more."_

A strong, commanding voice stated soothingly into my ears, while tormenting me as much as I yearned to hear it say my name again. I didn't react though, and merely dug my nails further into the powerful grip seeking to choke the life out of me. How had we come so far only to be here again as enemies? Is it really so futile? What happened to you, Sephiroth?

"_I accepted our fate, like you will have to someday."_

Our fate? Too cruel. Is there no changing your mind, no happy ending for us? Will I really have to use these trembling hands to murder the one I....will I, Sephiroth? It's so strange to ask for an answer from you, seems I cannot even utter how much you...mean to me as you are now. At times like these the words should be fighting to leave my mouth, and yet...I want to cry so badly or runaway from you. Where is the sanity that used to exist within your eyes? Will I never see it again? Will you never show your sincerity, or even your sanity?

"I don't have to agree to the whims of fate like you have," I gasped back, confident enough in myself to use my voice instead of speaking to him mentally. Maybe if the words were spoken aloud, perhaps if he truly heard them, they would have more grounding. Will my angel transform into a demon before my eyes; are my words too late? This journey seems so far from being over and yet, I realize I have accomplished so little. All I did was runaway, and though I set out to locate a cure...just look what became of me? I feel so sick, so consumed by Mako, and now there is so much agony inside my heart....I wish you would just tear it from my chest.

"_You've become so....disappointing, so pathetic. Where has all the fight gone that I saw minutes ago?"_

You destroyed it, squashed it flat, with those damn intoxicating lips of yours. No matter how much time elapses, you can undo me with that one gesture. Whether in the confines of Shinra Mansion, or on this muggy beach, you have not ceased in drugging me this entire time with such a passionate ensnare. Maybe even back then you were a devil, with the means to lead me astray in the palm of your hands. I wish I wasn't so addicted, then perhaps...I could drive this lessening stake of determination straight through your heart.

Tell me, Sephiroth, do you still dream? And why, just say it, why did you kiss me when you swore you only came for the Black Materia? I expected you to kill me, berate me, mock me, and so much more, but never could I have predicted that you would smother me in such a heart-stopping embrace. I never tasted a more wonderful flavor than the one of purely **you**. But time and time again, you come to torment and tease me as if none of it even matters? What are you thinking? Why do you do it? Tell me!

"_That fire is returning....are you angry with me, do you hate me yet?"_

Sephiroth...are you baiting me? For some reason...I get this alarming sensation as if you're...trying to tell me something important. Is there something you want to say, but you can't utter the words? No. It can't be possible, Sephiroth has never been that way. My general is not one to hesitate or struggle with his words, isn't that right? I cannot understand why you're so intent on receiving the declaration of my precious hate, but in the future I may be the one to give you what you so desire. I can hate you while loving you; I can hate the monster she birthed inside you.

Staring forward with Mako blues eyes, I make my declaration: "_Sephiroth...if I must, I will be the one to kill you. This lowly cadet, this pitiful shell, will be the fighting SOLDIER that sends you to the grave. I won't stain your tomb with pity, never, but I will cry for you. Believe me...I won't forget what you've striven for me to do, or how much of a failure I have proven I am to you. I am always your puppet, down to the very end, now allow me to prove my loyalty."_

_"Come to the North Crater. I will be waiting for our final showdown."_

I will be there, strengthened by the rage you will undoubtedly kindle inside me along every step of the way. You will never escape me, nor will you ever abandon me for very long. I am a favorite toy of yours, aren't I? Is that how you view me now; is that how the self-proclaimed god of the new planet will stare down upon me? Am I nothing more than your trash, your plague, and your final lingering memory? Wait for me. I am coming, and this time I want you to see me....all of me, as I impale you upon this very Buster Sword that Zack gave me to protect what is important. You are what's important to me, so let us fall together. One last time.

As the glaring nature of my thoughts sang between us, I watched the cold satisfaction tug at your beautiful lips. Of course a fiend like yourself would find pleasure in my agony, in the fact that you have nearly won against me. The grip around my neck even lessens at the victory you already deem in your clutches. It sickens me, and quickly my glowing blue eyes turn away to block out the scene of your graceful collapse. I want to see the sanity in your gaze once more.

Gloved fingertips brush across my cheek, the weight of your other choking hand beyond enough to hold me tightly in your clutches. This time I don't lean into the caress, but simply allow the sensation to wash over me as I allow you to use this puppet as you will. A gentle touch ghosts past the corner of my eye, and in a startled shiver my eyes are back to yours, like a moth seeking out a flame. There is something different this time, something glinting in your hooded gaze. I can't quite decipher it, yet I am determined to let you show me what it means.

Breathing a little deeper than before, I realize the pressure of your fingers hasn't left that spot, and you appear to be mesmerized or perhaps confused by something. In my own curiosity, naked fingers are lifted to rest over yours, while feeling at the spot as well. Sephiroth...my unconscious tears have us both off-guard, but is this really the first time you've seen me crying because of you? During this long journey, constantly battling against you, countless times my eyes have betrayed me like this in your presence. This isn't the first time, nor the last.

So why are you so confused? What are you thinking, Sephiroth?

Yearning to question you about it, my mouth opens to reach out to you yet it seems you have other ideas. The caress of your touch lingers, traveling down to play at my waist, as your heated lips claim mine. How many times will we dance like this before you steal my breath away completely; I still remember the firm grip dangerously squeezing my neck. Even so, you have me forgetting rather quickly in the passion of the moment. You never miss an opportunity, and my mouth was wide open for the taking.

I would have it no other way, I am not one to complain when it comes to whatever you have to offer in situations like this. Nothing could ever make me resist your advances when that tongue of yours is so skillfully exploring every corridor of my mouth. Only you know how to make me moan so wantonly over a simple kiss. And your unique flavor, I cannot get enough of your special taste. You taste of sin, my fallen angel.

However, you continuous remind me of how cruel you can be as your hold on my neck tightens again uncomfortably. Will you ruin this wistful obsession I have burning inside me at the barest brush of your lips? Would you take such twisted satisfaction at robbing me of my existence during one of my most treasured moments? That alien woman is transforming you into such a wicked devil, or were you always like this, Sephiroth? Is this part of your true persona?

Every second that ticks by, breathing gets harder and harder especially with you still ravishing my mouth. It's so futile to gasp or fight for breath, because you just seem so content to suck me dry and leave me for dead. Keeping track of the scene around us is beyond impossible, everything is becoming so blurry. Sephiroth...just let me go. Mentally, I am pleading out to you, imploring you to have mercy on your favorite toy, as my hands weakly seize your leather clad shoulders. Maybe you will hear me, or perhaps you will ignore me, but either way I cannot truly say which I am crying out for anyway.

I cannot allow it to end this way, yet at the same time dying like this doesn't seem so terrible.

Sephiroth would never heed my tainted wish, and despite my protesting whimper he is jerking away from me. Immediately, at the loss of his warmth and stability, I am cascading to the ground painfully, mako blue hues surprised yet knowing while watching you step back from me. It's over for now, isn't it? Will you dare touch me again? It's extremely tough to catch my breath, the normally simple task is nearly agonizing but I attempt my best to not look pathetic under your gaze. What will you do now?

Feline orbs, burning radiantly with mako, regard me listlessly though I can see the imperfections marring his mask. There is a soft haze in yours eyes, a hint of possible sanity unsnuffed out, and there is the tiniest, almost unnoticable quiver of your fingertips. Seems I am not the only one possessed by the moment between us. Are you trying to hide yourself from me, Sephiroth? Do you not know how to release that control and just give in to another person? I won't hurt you, never, if that's what hinders you?

_"You are not strong enough...if you desire to defeat me, make our confrontation worthwhile by getting more powerful."_

Oh, seems we're back to business. I would never mock your talents in such a manner, Sephiroth. When we face off on the battlefield, I will show you my hidden potential. Each time you come to me, I get a bit stronger, and you dangle the keys I need to open the doors to new areas of myself and what I can accomplish. Sometimes I almost think you do it on purpose, as if you're training me just to have me defeat the idol of my dreams. Are you that devious? A smile pulls at the corner of my lips at the thought, but I wisely resist that temptation in your presence.

Rising to stand on shaky legs, my eyes meet yours with the glimmers of a determined SOLDIER, which seems to please you considerably. No more words are uttered between us, and soon I am watching you vanish like the phantom you've become. Silent, without a trace of you ever being there, all I can do is lift my head towards the flaming meteor constantly reminding me of what I am fighting for, as well as, who I must battle against.

* * *

"Today, we're hunting the wild gruff pilot. Now this bugger is one violent and nasty creature, with smoke almost literally coming out of its mouth. The locals say they saw the bastard lurking around in the bushes on the outskirts of North Corel, in the most dangerous area close to where the reacter was built. So we'll be snuffing this sucker out and relocating it to its proper habitat." A cheeky voice whispered, in a horrible impersonation of the Croc-Hunter.

Rattling sounded in the area as three humans traversed through the sea of prickly greenery. Two were males, both wearing Australian outback outfits though one had binoculars and the other had a toy microphone, and the other was a female with skimpy ninja garb sporting a weary expression.

Weaving through the brush as quiet as possible, though failing miserably, one of the males crouched down low to peering through a particular clump of leaves with the binoculars. "Following some clues from the locals, we have tracked the creature to this area. We have a plan to capture this fearsome predator, but no matter what we will not harm it. The gruff pilot is probably just reacting out of fear from being away from its natural habitat," The crouched man stated, before releasing a slight breath as his partner leaned over him, kneeing slightly on his back as they both gazed through the bush.

"Johnny, don't forget to mention the other creature lurking in these parts," The other, shorter male reminded though not using the mircophone this time. Both of them had been goofing around the entire time, holding onto the guise of being Austrailian hunters searching for animals terrorizing the area, and unfortunately this made the life of the ninja following them very hard.

Nodding in answer from low to the ground, Johnny pipped up in explanation, "Right you are Simmons, we are also seeking a deadly winged demon that seems to be stalking the gruff pilot as well. We are unsure of the monster's intentions, but with mating season in the air the worst can only be assumed." The man said, while trying to stiffle a few chuckles.

"Yes, the gruff pilot will definitely have to watch its ass, or be invaded," Simmons chirped in, releasing a beastly roar before recieving a silencing jab from the man beneath him.

At this sudden turn of conversation, Yuffie jumped in out of bewilderment. "What do you guys mean?" She inquired, while yanking on the back of Simmon's outfit, sending the man teetering onto the ground. "Explain." She demanded, when they both erupted into crazed hysterical laughter.

"Don't you know, miss?" Simmons innocently questioned, then got jabbed again. Pouting childishly, the man righted himself on the ground and played with the end of his short shirt. "I'm just saying it's obvious, Johnny..." He muttered, scampering away when he almost got another shot to the ribs.

Johnny rolled his eyes, chuckling to himself as he watched the man crawl quickly out of his reach. "Some of us are still naive, so don't ruin the surprise." He retort while continuing to peer through the binoculars for any signs of their lost captain. "And besides,...it's only obvious to you because I always carry around a camera. You wouldn't have believed it either, otherwise." He continued, then jumped up with a triumphant laugh.

"Nah huh." Simmons defended, crossing his arms in denial before blinking at his partner's seemingly implusive action. "What is it?" He asked, while moving over to the other man out of curiosity.

Yuffie glanced between the two guys for a second, then decide to push past them both before any words were said and walked beyond the bush. All the two males heard in that instant was a high pitched scream ringing through the air. A knowing look passed between the two, while Johnny withdraw his net and set to action with his own amateur ninja techniques.

Jumping through the green leaves, the net wielding man tackled the poor ninja and threw the binding over her head and captured her. "Gotcha." He stated triumphantly, as he watched the other male trek through to his side with a thumbs up.

"Now, please, calm down, miss. We're only doing this as a precaution." Simmons explained in a motherly tone, while patting her head through the net. After that the two glanced over to the sight that caused the great ninja to shriek so loudly. "Seems we're too late, Johnny."

Across where they stood, smoldering scarlet hues glared towards them. The demon Chaos held them in their place, the gruff pilot in its clutches as its large wings beat behind it. For a moment the two just blinked in dumb stupor then both glanced towards each other as Simmons' voice broke the silence.

"Um, I think we messed up."

Johnny agreed with a nod, before shakily saying, "Y-Yeah, I thought she saw him n-naked."

A terrorizing roar erupted within the area, matched with two pairs of girlish screams.

* * *

R&R


End file.
